SlayersDBZ Catastrophe
by slayers-dragonball-fighters
Summary: This is a crossover between Slayers and DBGT. Me and Heather work on it together (I'm Cat this time ^^) It starts out as a party and escalates into much more.... We end up all over the place!!! R&R please!!!~UPDATES~Chappie 17 thru 21! Wheeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!
1. Disclaimer

hi, this is the only story we're writing. we hope you really like it, and if you don't; oh, well on our part, is it? ok, we don't own "Slayers" and we don't own "Dragon Ball" or "Dragon Ball Z" or anything remotly related to those two (three).  
  
your wondering why we're refering to us as "we" and "us" and stuff like that, aren't you? well, two people worked together to write this fic, and are still writing it (HEADS UP: its a never ending story). we hope you like it!!! enjoy!!! 


	2. The Party

*day of party*  
cat: ok, i wonder how long it'll take for everyone to get here...  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
cat: yay! *opens door* hello?  
filia: hello!!! can we come in?  
cat: sure! *moves out of way and waves them in*  
filia: thank you! *pulls Val through the door*  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
heather: *opens the door* hello?  
goku: *waves cheerfully* hi! the party hasn't started yet, has it?  
heather: no, not entirly  
goku: oh ok! that's great!  
heather: c'mon in! *stands aside and lets in Goku*  
goku: thanks! *spots the buffet table* hey! food!!!!  
heather: *facefaults, thinks, that sounds more like Gourry...*  
vegeta: *follows goku* well well, what have we here?  
heather: did we invite him in? *whispered to cat alone*  
cat: *whispers back* i don't know, but he's a very stuck-up prince, i think he just decided to come in on his own....  
heather: *sighs* princes and princesses, you could learn to hate them  
cat: *giggles* well, he's not really all that bad, he just acts it.  
heather: *nods* not like Amelia, she's annoying  
cat: yeah, he's just.... *whispers* arrogant  
heather: *grins*  
KOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
heather: aren't u going to get the door, cat?  
cat: oops! *opens door* hello!  
naga: hello! i heard you were having a party *laughs* may i come in?  
cat: yeah, sure... *moves aside*  
naga: *enters and spots the buffet table* do u have ne wine?  
cat: uhhh... *looks at heather like she's asking "help?"*  
heather: *grins and goes to the kitchen, then reappears with a few open wine bottles* here ya go, Naga!  
andrew: Naga's here?  
cat: *looks desperate, whispers* nononono!!! i didn't want a drunk huge lady at my party!!!  
heather: *grins* we'll take care of her, at lease, andrew will, wich means no drinking on his part!  
cat: ummm... i don't understand but i'm not sure if i wanna....  
heather: *grins* andrew, your going to take care of Naga t'night, ok? no drinking, either!  
andrew: *curses* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T LIVE W/O MY WINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*everybody looks at him*  
cat: *laughs nervously* he's just playing right u stupid baka?!  
andrew: *glares at her* yeah, right....c'mon, Naga *leads her to his room*  
cat: ah huh...  
*(no, he's not going to make out with her)*  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
cat: *opens door* hi!  
Lina: hi, cat!  
cat: hi, lina!!! come on in!  
lina: *enters, Gourry following*  
cat: hi gourry  
gourry: hi...uh...what's your name agian?  
*every one facefaults  
cat: it's cat....  
gourry: wheres a cat? *starts looking for a cat*  
cat: nonono!!! i'm cat!  
gourry: ur a cat? *starts petting Cat like she was a cat* aren't you a cute kitty?!  
cat: no, i'm not A cat, i'm CALLED cat!!!!! *pushes his hand away*  
gourry: what?  
cat: never mind...  
gourry: ok...*spots the buffet table* FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts devouring everything on the table*  
lina: don't hog all the food, gourry!!! *rushes after him*  
*goku and vegeta try to drag the food away from her and goku, vegeta, gourry, and lina start fighting*  
*cat and heather just stare in disbeilf as their party turns into a brawl*  
cat: noooooooo..... this isn't happening!!!  
filia: *just keeps Val on her lap and sips her tea*  
*knock on the door*  
heather: *opens door* yes? can i help you?  
chichi: hi, is this where the party is?  
heather: *blinks* um...*looks over her shoulder* if you could call it a party  
chichi: *looks as well, and gets angry* bulma! just look at ur husband!  
vegita: *gets ready to blast lina and gourry to smithereens when bulma comes up and smacks him*  
bulma: *screaming* how dare u ruin these girls' party?! they worked so hard and now u are ruining it!!!! now apologize right now!!!!!  
cat: *mutters* hooray for the housewives....  
heather: *giggles*  
vegita: QUIET WOMAN!!! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!  
*cat and heather just watch as the housewives try to controll their husbands*  
bulma: DON'T U TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, U ARROGANT "PRINCE"!!!!!! ha! some prince u eat like a pig!!!!   
heather: *blinks*  
chichi: *walks up to goku angrily* u better apologize right now, mister! u may be dead but i can still yell at u!  
lina: WERE U ABOUT TO HIT THE FAMOUS LINA INVERSE?!  
vegita: NO! I WAS GOING TO BLAST U TO BITS!!!!!  
lina: *growls* darkness beyond twilight...  
heather: YIPES!!!! *grabs lina* sorry, lina, but you can't cast that here!  
cat: NONONONONONONONONOOOOO!!!!!!! PLEASE STOPPIT!!!! *grabs vegeta by the arm and glances at lina* PLEASE DON'T BLOW UP MY HOUSE!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!!!! U'RE RUINING THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: *growls, shrugging out of heathers hold* ok, just so long as that *points at Vegeta* doesn't try ne thing else!  
bulma: *glares at vegeta* he'd better not....  
heather: *sighs* ok, i'll go get more food *leaves for her house*  
vegeta: *growls angrily but settles down*  
lina: *continues glaring at Vegeta*  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
filia: *opens door* yes?  
bra: hi! is this where the party is?  
filia: yeah this is were the party is, please come in!  
bra: thanks! *looks around* hi mom! hi dad!  
heather: *yells* HEY CAT!!! COULD YA GET THE TABLE FIXED?! I CAN'T HOLD THESE FOODS ALL DAY!! oops........  
cat: uhhh....  
*lina and Gourry launch themselves at heather*   
*goku starts to follow but chichi stops him*  
cat: *grabs a few plates from heather and takes them to the table*  
heather: *has one foot holding lina and gourry back*  
cat: ok, u two, attack this....  
gourry: *looks at cat* what?  
cat: EAT THIS FOOD SO THAT HEATHER CAN PUT THAT STUPID STUFF DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
gourry: *sees food on the table and "attacks" it, lina following quickly*  
cat: *steps back quickly*  
heather: *hurrdly places the food she brought down and steps back with cat, then whispers* should we put on some music when they're done?  
cat: *whispers* yeah, that might help calm them down... although it has gotten quieter since bra got here... i invited her just in case, but i thought we could avoid trouble cos i thought she'd come w/ her parents....  
heather: *sighs* i guess that didn't happen..........  
cat: yeah....by the way, all the guests arrived?  
heather: *goes to the sterio and turns it on* pick a cd, cat, and no, not all of them, we're missing...uh......my least favorites, and two of my favorites....for filia's benifte don't ask who.  
cat: ok, i won't even tho i don't know who they are... now that i think about it.... trunks and goten should be here....  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
cat: and i don't know what cd so u pick. *opens door* hello  
zel: hello, are lina and gourry, here?  
cat: uh, yeah....  
zel: may i come in?  
cat: yeah... they're over by the food of course  
zel: *looks at them and grimances* i knew it, do u have ne coffee?  
cat: uh, yeah, i'll go make it *goes to make the coffee*  
zel: thank you *sit down at the couch, next to heather who was picking out a cd*  
cat: *finishes coffee and pours a cup for zel* there ya go!  
zel: thank you  
Mysterious person outside the door: KNOCK KNOCK. Hey is anyone in here?!  
heather: *puts the cd's aside and opens door* yes, can i help u?  
*two teenage boys are standing there*  
trunks: uh, yeah... isn't there supposed to be a party or something?  
heather: yeah, are you friends of Goku's?  
trunks: uh, sorta. *points at goten* his dad's goku and my dad is prince vegeta  
heather: *blinks* uh, right, c'mon in  
trunks: *comes in* hey look goten there's food!  
heather: *thinks* aw, damnit!  
cat: *giggles* i thought i warned u... saiyans eat a lot....  
andrew: *comes stumbling down the stairs* heeeeeey everybody!!!!!!  
heather: you didn't say ne thing about that!  
cat: oh no.... what's he doing? i hope he doesn't get anyone mad... and i thought i had!!!  
heather: *sighs* andrew, i thought i told you to stay with Naga!  
andrew: u did! but she fell asleep after a while of just drinking and laughing!  
cat: uh oh... i hope she doesn't wake up...  
heather: *hurries up to andrew's room, hears loud snoring as she opens the door* she won't be up for sometime *whispered to cat when she got back downstairs*  
cat: *sighs in relief*  
lina: *looks up from eating* naga's here?  
trunks: *tries to take food from under lina's nose* stop hogging all the food lady!  
lina: *throws him a death look* back off, kid!!!  
trunks: no, not until u give me some of that! u have enough there to feed my whole family and u aren't even a saiyan!  
lina: is there something wrong with the way i eat?!  
goku (?): trunks settle down u have enough.....  
trunks: *angrily* well, if u would just not eat so much, maybe we could solve the problem of all those people starving!!!!!!  
andrew: *falls uncountous*  
trunks: *stares in amazement* what's his problem  
heather: sorry about him, he's drunk *drags andrew back to his room*  
trunks: oh.... *looks curiously* isn't he too young?  
heather: yeah, but he doesn't think so *sighs* the baka  
trunks: oh. *turns back to the problem of lina taking all of the food* hey lady u need to share there's more than just u here!  
lina: *growls despite the food in her mouth* its mine!!!  
goten: *takes some of trunks' food while he isn't looking and chews happily*  
trunks: u have enough to feed my family and his now give some of it up!!!!  
lina: *growls* no way! its all mine!!!!!! no little kid's gonna stop me!!  
trunks: little kid!!!? i'm almost as old as u, if not older... u don't look any older than me...   
lina: oh? i may look like a kid, but i aint a kid!!!!  
trunks: could've fooled me!!!  
lina: *growls* ok, that does it!!!!!!!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: AAAHHH!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! *blasts her with an energy blast*  
trunks: *readies more energy blasts grinning happily*  
lina: *doges it* ok!!! *throws another fireball*  
bulma: *notices trunks and lina and comes over carefully to avoid getting fireballed* TRUNKS!!! U STOP ATTACKING THAT POOR WOMAN RIGHT NOW!!!!  
heather: lina, you should calm down! *grabs the readied fireballed arm before ne more damage occurs*  
trunks: she started it! *starts to sulk*  
bulma: i don't care, u don't attack ladies, or girls, or women, females in general, u don't fight with!!!!  
lina: *growls and shakes the fire off her hand into the fireplace* if i catch him alone i'm gonna.........  
cat: lina please....  
lina: *turns back to the food, still angry*  
cat: *sighs* maybe we invited too many people...  
lina: *tries to eat, but finds that the table (and the food) is gone*  
heather: maybe  
trunks: *charred* man, there went all of that food...  
lina: where'd the food go?  
filia: *hears someone eating* i think the thief is upstairs  
goku: *cheerfully*it's a good thing i'm already dead, otherwise i'd've been killed!  
heather: *sweatdrops* yeah..........  
cat: if it's andrew, i'm gonna kill him....  
heather: *follows the munching noise to andrew's room, opens the door to see two people, their backs to the door*  
cat: OOOOHHH!!!! *jumps on one of them and starts hitting* HOW DARE U?! U'RE GONNA RUIN THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: ruin the party? what party *looks at Naga* do u know what they're talking about?  
trunks: U FREAK!!!! HOW DARE U?! *attacks andrew*  
andrew: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: OOOHHH!!!! U'RE GONNA RUIN THE PARTY ME AND HEATHER SET UP!!!! DO U KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET A DATE WHEN SO MANY PEOPLE AREN'T BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? U STUPID STICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *grabs andrew by the neck* if u do this again, i'm going to kill you!!!! if your drunk or not!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *is almost about to cry* i can't believe this.... the idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *growls* what did i do?!!!!!!!!  
cat: U ATE ALL OF THE FOOD!!!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST THE REST OF THE PARTY, OR UNTIL EVERYONE WAS FULL!!!!!!! HOW COULD U EAT IT ALL?!  
andrew: i didn't eat it all, Naga helped  
cat: I DON'T CARE, U STILL HELPED!!!! OH U STUPID BAKA!!!!  
andrew: *blinked* so?  
cat: OOOHHH!!!!!  
heather: *shakes her brother* OK!!!! SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!  
cat: *gets an idea and turns to lina and everyone else* u realize that these two ate allllll of that food that u guys were supposed to eat, right?  
Lina: *blinks* that skiny stick? FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *quickly releses andrew and backs off*  
trunks: I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT FOOD!!! *shoots a few random energy blasts at andrew and naga*  
zel: *shakes head* i'll never get used to this *goes back downstairs to keep filia company*  
cat: well, don't think we'll hafta punish him after this....  
heather: nope, i don't think so *goes back downstairs and resumes looking for a good cd*  
cat: *giggles happily at the thought of andrew and naga getting blown up by lina and trunks*  
heather: AH!!! HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! *puts the cd in the sterio and turns it on: random music* ne body wanna dance?  
goten: *walks forward, bows with a laugh and holds out a hand*  
heather: *grins and takes his hand*  
goten: *starts dancing w/ heather*  
cat: *watches w/ interest*  
heather: *giggles*  
cat: *looks around curiously, wondering who would possibly dance w/ her*  
gourry: *looks at her* wanna dance?  
cat: *giggles* sure!  
gourry: *takes her hand and starts dancing with her*  
bra: *looks at goten whistfully*  
*bulma grabs vegeta's hand and drags him out, chichi does the same to goku*  
lina: *comes walking down the stairs, dusting her hands off*  
trunks: *follows with a happy, contented smile on his face*  
lina: ok, those two shouldn't be a problem ne more!  
trunks: *grins evilly*  
lina: *grabs trunks' hand* c'mon, lets dance *drags him out on the floor*  
trunks: *looks extremely shocked, but starts dancing with lina*  
lina: *grins mystchiveously*  
trunks: *sweatdrops and gulps nervously*  
*the song ends and everybody waits until the next comes up, changing partners while they're at it: lina&gourry, cat&goten, heather&trunks, the others stayed*  
bra: *looks annoyed cos she hasn't gotten to dance with goten yet*  
somebody outside: *KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* HELLO?!?!?!  
cat: *is surprised and runs to the door quickly* hello?  
sylphiel: hello, i'm looking for Miss Lina, Gourry-dear, and Mr. Zelgadis, have you seen them?  
cat: uhh... yeah... they're in here...  
sylphiel: oh, may i come in to speak with them?  
cat: uh, sure...  
sylphiel: thank you! *bows*  
cat: yeah...  
sylphiel: *draws Lina, Gourry, and Zel away talking softly too them*  
cat: *thinks* wonder what that's about...  
heather: *shrugs*  
cat: hmmm...i hope they don't have to leave!  
heather: me too!!! *looks at the other party members who were staring at her and cat* (whispered) i think we should start dancing again...  
cat: umm... good idea.... *goes back to goten* sorry about that!  
heather: *goes back to Trunks* yeah, sorry about that  
trunks: that's ok.  
andrew: SHAD UP DOWN THERE!!! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HEAL!!!  
heather: *sighs* dork...  
trunks: *grins* NO!!!   
cat: *laughs* he deserves it, after all the times he's fireballed us...  
heather: *grins* true!!!  
trunks: *looks a bit confused, but smiles anyway* well, why did he fireball u?  
goku: what's a fireball?  
heather: *sweatdrops* its a ball of fire  
goku: oh ok!  
trunks: *shakes his head sadly* sometimes i wonder about him.....  
heather: *giggles*  
trunks: *smiles at her*  
heather: *blushes slightly*  
cat: *confused*  
heather: *sighs* i'm on ur side, trunks  
trunks: *grins*  
heather: *blushes again*  
cat: *looks at heather in amusement*  
heather: *glares at cat*  
cat: *grins*  
heather: *sticks tounge out at cat*  
cat: *smiles and mouths "another boyfriend?"*  
heather: *mouths "shut-up!"  
cat: *grins again and mouths "ok"*  
heather: *ignores cat*  
goku: *is even more confused becos he saw this but doesn't understand* chichi....  
chichi: what, goku?  
goku: how many boyfriends does that girl have?  
chichi: *sweatdrops* how would i know?  
heather: *heard goku, and blushed a deep deep red*  
cat: *giggles at goku's question*  
heather: excuse me, trunks *rushes out side*  
goku: *watches in confusion*  
cat: 'scuse me, goten. *follows heather* what's wrong?  
heather: i'm really embarressed.......i don't even know those people!!!  
cat: it's ok.... goku's always like that. but he didn't mean to embarrass u... and trunks doesn't even know what's going on... goku's the only one who noticed, and no one else has a clue what he's talking about....  
heather: it's still embarressing......*sighs* i thought i had problems with Xellos!  
cat: well, at least he's not here... he'd probably mess up the party...  
heather: yeah.....  
cat: but just be glad goku didn't ask u out loud, and only asked chichi.....  
heather: *sighs, grateful*  
cat: *grins* ne way... u r lucky... trunks is really cute ;-)  
heather: *sticks her tounge out at her* shut up!  
cat: well, he is....  
heather: don't embaress me again!  
cat: ok, ok....sheesh...  
heather: *glares at cat* promise?  
cat: *holds up hands* i promise i won't do it on purpose! i swear it!  
heather: thank you *goes back inside*  
cat: *follows her*  
heather: sorry about that  
goten: it's ok.... *looks sorta amused at the look on cat's face*  
trunks: what was that?  
heather: what?  
trunks: well, what did u say to her? she looks like u scared her...  
heather: um...*shakes head* its nothing big, just...uh...um...nothing  
trunks: *grins* ok, i'll take your word for it  
heather: *blushes, but grins*  
goten: *to cat* are u ok?  
cat: *turns red* uh yeah, why wouldn't i be?  
heather: *mouths "whos the one with the boyfriend now?"*  
cat: *turns and gives her a death stare, but ends up laughing*  
heather: *giggles*  
*goten and trunks look confused cos they don't know why cat and heather are laughing, so they look at eachother and shrug*  
sylphiel: when are you going to listen, gourry?!  
gourry: huh?  
cat: *turns and stares in confusion, trying to figure out what's going on*  
*lina, sylphiel, and zel sweatdrop*  
sylphiel: Gourry-dear, please listen *lowers voice so only the four over there could hear her*  
cat: *looks at heather and mouths "what's going on?"*  
heather: *shrugs and mouths "i don't know"*  
cat: *happens to "wander over" nearer so she can eavesdrop*  
sylphiel: Gourry-dear, remember that you have to be the one to destroy the peice!  
lina: yeah, gourry, ur the only one who can use that sword of yours!  
cat: *thinks, "yes! i can hear!" and tries not to look triumphant*  
zel: *sighs, and says patiently* ok, gourry, once more, lina's going to get the piece of Shabernigdo, and you are going to destroy it! got it?  
gourry: um...i think so, so i get the piece and lina destroys it?  
*the four in the corner facefault*  
zel: *notices cat* ok, we'd better leave this for later  
cat: *curses under her breath and turns away*  
sylphiel: i'm sorry, everyone, i've gotta go, good night! *leaves*  
cat: dang....  
heather: thats what u get for eaves-dropping!  
cat: *glares at her* u shut up.... and i wanted to know what was going on. they probably wouldn't tell me outright so i had to. i have a right to know what people are talking about, becos i'm one of the hostesses....i don't care, i'm gonna go ask them to tell me now what is happening! *stomps over to lina, gourry and zel* what was she saying? and don't u dare pull any funny stuff about "it wasn't important" becos it sounded important to me  
lina: it doesn't concern you  
cat: IT DOES TOO! U WERE TALKING ABOUT IT RIGHT AT MY PARTY!!! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: i'm sorry, cat, but only we four are supposed to talk about it!  
cat: *sags* but.... i don't care, i want to know! *softens her voice* i know that shabrernigdo is not a good guy, i know that much. he's very bad, i know. but these guys might actually be able to help! but we hafta know something.... come on, it would double ur chances, if not triple them....  
lina: no, cat, L-samma gave us specific instructions: don't tell any one!  
cat: well, can't u at least let us help u?  
lina: no, cat, we can't  
cat: *angry* well, why not?  
lina: L-sama gave us specific instructions  
cat: u said she said not to tell. if i already know then u aren't telling. and u don't hafta tell them, just ask for help. i know goku and goten will give it willingly, and probably vegeta and trunks.... they can use energy blasts....  
lina: no, no body can help *storms out of the house, Gourry following*  
zel: sorry *leaves*  
cat: ooohhh, they're so stubborn... i have a mind to follow her anyway w/ these guys... forget her stupid instructions! i'm not l-sama's girl, i can do whatever!  
heather: cat, don't!  
cat: well, why not?!  
heather: L-sama is the creator of all, she can really hurt you!! don't go!!!  
cat: but... oohhh.... *plops down on the couch* i wish she had let me do something... give her some food to take, a water bottle..... she treated me like a child....  
heather: cat...to her you are a child, its only because she thinks your younger than you are...don't let that bother you!!! 


	3. The Mazoku Princess, Who is She?

cat: but... i'm not a child! at least not that much of one!!! i'm a teenager  
heather: like i said, cat, to her your a child, but to everyone else, except the adults, your a teen!  
cat: grrrr... i don't know why she thinks she can look down on me like that....  
heather: *shakes head and mutters* mages....  
trunks: *is confused* what is going on?  
heather: *shakes head sadly* nothing  
trunks: *shakes his head* no, it's something. now tell me.  
heather: its nothing  
trunks: *starts to get annoyed* i know it isn't nothing, now tell me!  
cat: it's none of ur buisness  
heather: *says more forcfully* its nothing, just something between us!  
trunks: *gets annoyed* well, i don't like seeing u guys like this. why don't u just tell us so we can help?  
heather: you can't help......its only emotional junk, nothing that u can help with.......................*turns away*  
*everybody saw her tears*  
bluma: *touches her arm* why don't u let someone help u?  
heather: no one can...............*suddenly brightens* i've got it!!!!!! *leaves hurriedly, calling over her shoulder* keep everyone here, cat!  
cat: uh.. ok  
andrew: *stumbles downstairs, Naga leaning on him* wha happened?  
cat: stuff  
andrew: *tries to look at her, but his eyes were swollen shut* wha kinda stuff?  
cat: just stuff.  
andrew: uh-huh...........  
cat: yep  
naga: oooooooo!!!!!!!!! brutes!!!!!!!!!!! beating up a helpless girl like me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: it's ok, naga  
trunks: *shakes his head* well, u took the food. that's stealing isn't it?  
naga: *looks at him indignate* i'd never steal a morsle!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: yes u did  
trunks: well, he did at least  
naga: *looks down at andrew* u stole that food?  
andrew: what food?  
trunks: the food u were eating earlier?  
andrew: what food? i didn't eat ne thing earlier, not that i remember, but i got pretty wasted, so i have no clue what your talking about, or who any of you, other than naga and cat, are.........  
trunks: *shakes his head sadly* man... aren't u a little young for that?  
andrew: no, i'm only 12  
trunks: *sweatdrops* and that's not too young?  
andrew: no, little baby's get to drink alchohl, so i thought that it was fair if i could  
naga: *releses him and tries to back away, but falls*  
filia: *hurriedly rushes for Naga, catches her in the nick of time*  
trunks: man... what is up with those two?  
Xellos: what two? *appears next to filia, freaking her out and making her drop Naga*  
goku: hey! who're u?  
Xellos: i am--  
cat: *groans* did he hafta show up now....?  
Filia: that is a namagomi mazoko!! you should stay far away from him!!!! *tail pops out*  
goten: what's a mazoku?  
Xellos: i'm a Mazouko *smiles cheerfully* my name is Xellos  
goten: oh... *stares at him*   
Xellos: is there something wrong? *smile drops slightly*   
goten: *shakes his head* no, nothing.... but ur eyes are closed  
Xellos: of course! *opens eyes*  
goten: *laughs* hey, cool eyes!  
Filia: *sweatdrops* ok, namagomi! get out!!!  
goku: why're u so mad at him? did he do something wrong?  
filia: yes!!!!! he destroyed many of my people!!!!!!!  
goku: oh... *glares at xellos* why'd u do that? did they hurt u? or did u just attack them?  
Xellos: i was only following my master's wishes *closes eyes and smiles widely*  
goku: well, he must not be very nice to order u to do a thing like that...  
Xellos: of course she isn't, thats why i serve her!  
goku: then u must not be very nice either  
filia: he's evil!!! he enjoys pain, anger and hatred!!!!!!! he feeds off it!!!!!!!!!  
goku: *looks at her, eyebrows raised and looking surprised* what? how can he do that?  
filia: he's a Mazouko!! they are cold, heartless, evil, demons!!!!!!!!!!  
goku: demons?  
Xellos: yes, demons  
goku: wow... how strange...  
Xellos: *glares at him* what do u mean by strange?  
goku: well, it's just that i've never actually met a demon before... aliens yes, i am an alien, but demons? wow!  
*all except the sayians, sweatdrop*  
vegita: well, wasn't dabura a demon?  
goku: *rubs the back of his neck sheepishly* oh yeah, i forgot about him....  
vegita: *sighs*  
Xellos: *sighs and vanishes*  
goku: hey, where'd he go?!  
filia: good ridance to bad namagomi..............  
trunks: *glances at her* did he really kill a bunch of ur people? for no good reason?  
filia: yes  
trunks: man....  
filia: he's evil  
trunks: yeah, i guess so...  
heather: *burst in* cat! cat! lina said she was really sorry!  
cat: *surprised* she did? u talked to her?!  
heather: yup! thats why i left!  
heather: she didn't mean to make u feel like a kid!!!  
cat: *turns away* well, she did  
heather: oh, cat!!!!! its ok!!!  
cat: *turns back* well, if there's ne thing i can't stand, it's being treated like i'm too young to understand stuff!!!  
heather: who doesnt hate that?  
cat: i dunno.... probably no one, or someone old enough not to hafta worry about it  
heather: yeah, lest raise spirits!!!!  
cat: uh... what?  
heather: *turns the music back on*  
heather: c'mon cat! *grabs cat and starts dancing with her, oblivious to the people watching*  
cat: *blushes* when u got guys, u don't gotta dance with me... u're supposed to grab one of them!  
heather: *grins* aw!!! c'mon, chicken!  
cat: look i'll get one of them if u do too  
heather: *releases cat and looks sad for a minute, then brightens*  
cat: *whispers* go get trunks, i think he likes u  
heather: *blushes and whispers* brat!  
cat: *whispers* now who's chicken?  
heather: *sticks her tounge out at cat*  
cat: *grins cheekily at her*  
cat: *whispers* u gonna dance with him or what?  
heather: *whispers* i can't...i am a chicken......  
cat: ok then. *grabs trunks' hand and puts it in heather's hand* dance. now!  
heather: *looks at cat&trunks, stunned*  
cat: go on. dance!   
heather: um........ok.............*starts dancing with trunks*  
cat: *giggles*  
trunks: *turns red but dances*  
heather: *grins, despite the blush staining her cheeks, she mouths to cat "i'm gonna kill you!"*  
cat: *grins and flashes a v for victory sign with her fingers*  
heather: *gives her a dirty look*  
andrew: naga, would you like to dance?  
naga: *thinks* sure! *grabs andrew and leads him out to the dance floor*  
*bra grabs goten and starts dancing with him*  
filia: c'mere, val! *picks up Val and starts dancing with him*  
val: *laughs happilly*  
chichi: *grabs goku's hand and drags him out there*  
heather: *grins at cat, who doesn't have ne body to dance with*  
cat: *shrugs*  
heather: *shrugs her self, but evil grins still in place*  
cat: *watches everyone else dance, looking amused*  
*the song ends and every one changes partners: naga&goku, bulma&andrew, chichi&trunks, cat&vageta, goten&filia, val&bra, heather sits this one out*  
cat: *looks very uncomfortable dancing with vegeta*  
heather: *grins at cat, mouthing "having fun?"*  
cat: *raises her eyebrows*  
heather: *mouths "didn't think so" grin still displayed*  
cat: *glares at her*  
Xellos: my,my,my!! what a wonderful party!!!  
cat: *groans* go away.....  
Xellos: *smiles* i don't--*ducks just before Filia's HEAVEY mace colided with his head* why, hello, Filia!  
filia: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE?! GET OUT!!!!!  
all of the saiyans: *stares*  
Xellos: *ducks again* dear me, filia! i thought you were a lady!  
filia: *growls and starts transforming into a dragon*  
bulma: *glares at xellos* if u killed some of her people how do u expect her to act?! *turns to filia* please, calm down. i'll take care of that  
heather: *grabs filia, breaking her consentraition*filia don't!!!  
filia: HOW DO U EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!?!  
bulma: *turns back to xellos* u shouldn't be here if u're just here to torment people  
heather: *dryly* i see you don't know much about the mazouko, thats all they ever do!  
bulma: i don't care, if that's all he wants to do, then he should leave  
Xellos: *grins and vanishes, along with heather*  
trunks: hey! why did he take her? where did they go?  
filia: BRING YOUR NAMAGOMI HIDE BACK HERE, XELLOS!!! BRING HEATHER BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *looks desperate* what the? what is so important about her that he keeps taking her!!!???  
val: *goes up to Filia* momma? whats wrong?  
filia: *picks up Val* nothing, honey *considerably calmer*  
cat: *looks like she's about to cry* first lina and the others leave, then xellos takes heather, now what? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?  
andrew: he took her again?  
cat: YES!!! AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM THIS TIME!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *closes his eyes lightly*  
cat: WHAT?!  
andrew: he went back to Wolf Pack Island, what do u expect?  
cat: WELL, I DON'T CARE!!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM NE WAY!!!!! *grabs andrew* AND U'RE GONNA TAKE ME THERE, RIGHT?  
filia: i could take everyone, less work for him *points at andrew*  
andrew: *looks at filia startled*  
cat: i don't care how we get there as long as we get there quick and get her back here  
cat: before they do something to her....  
filia: *grins* ok, i'll call everyone out in just a moment, Val stay here. *leaves*  
*pause*  
filia: OK! YOU CAN COME OUT!!!!  
goten: *blinks* call who out?  
goku: where are we going?  
filia: HURRY UP!! I CAN'T WASTE ALL MY ENERGY, NOW CAN I?  
cat: to wolf pack island to get heather back, goku  
goku: *confused* why's she there?  
*everyone goes out side and sees a cutesy gold dragon standing there*  
goku: well? what's she doing there?  
cat: *sweatdrops* that's where xellos took her  
cat: filia?  
filia: yes? *looks at cat*  
cat: who where u calling?  
filia: you guys, i'm taking you to Wolf Pack Island  
cat: i know that...  
goku: where's that?  
filia: *sweatdrops* its practally nowhere  
chichi: i'll stay here, with bulma and bra  
chichi: and val, i guess  
filia: *looks at Chichi* thank you  
chichi: *nods* u're welcome  
filia: ok, everyone, hop on!  
*everyone gets on filia's back*  
filia: ok, hold on tight! *takes off, then everyone disapears as Filia teleports them away*  
*we fade out, and focus on Heather, Xellos, and Zelas in the throne room on Wolf Pack Island*  
zelas: i'm surprised, Xellos! you caught her again!  
xellos: well, it wasn't hard. i just disappeared with her and no one could do ne thing about it  
zelas: *tsks Xellos* my,my, *looks at Heather and smiles kindly* hello again, heather  
heather: *is very frightend* ...............  
xellos: *turns to heather and pats her on the cheek* now now, don't be scared  
heather: *tries to snap at his hand* don't touch me!  
xellos: *draws away* touchy aren't we?  
heather: *glares at him* to think i liked you......  
xellos: *giggles* oh u did? how sweet  
zelas: Xellos!  
xellos: *turns* yes?  
zelas: leave us! or do i have to demote you again?  
heather: u demoted him?  
xellos: *sweatdrops* no, no.... *disappears*  
zelas: yes, i did *shakes head* sorry *smiles again* i have a proposition for you, become a Mazoku, and you can have what evr you wish in the world!  
heather: uh................  
*the sayians, cat, and Filia burst in*  
cat: heather!  
heather: cat!  
cat: *glares at zelas*   
cat: why are u so interested in her?  
trunks: *helps heather up*  
zelas: that is no concern to a mortal! *snaps fingures and heather flies into her grip* sorry, but we have to go *vanishes*  
trunks: HEY!!!!  
cat: HEY!! HOW DARE SHE!! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? AND WHERE'D SHE GO???  
heather: cat! cat!  
cat: heather!!! where are u?  
heather: *voice fills the hall* i can't reach you! only those who know shaminist magic can reach me!!! find Zel!! AND HURRY!!!  
cat: *curses*  
cat: man, i don't even know where they are!!!  
heather: you've gotta find them!! filia! you can find them easilly!! *voice fades away*  
cat: filia, help us out here!  
filia: ok, give me a sec! *transforms in to her dragon form* get on!  
*everyone gets on again*  
filia: *takes off toward Sailrune*  
cat: so he's in sailrune?  
filia: yeah, he, lina, and gourry are visiting amelia!  
filia: *lands in the sailrune square, the promtly changes back in to her human form, everybody falling off her back*  
ca: ow!  
filia: sorry, hurry! we've got to find zel!  
cat: ok! *runs ahead*  
filia: *follows*  
filia: *notices what direction they're going* cat! the palace is over there! *points*   
cat: *turns around and runs that way, blushing furiously*  
*everyone bursts into Amelia's study*  
amelia: what can i do for you?  
cat: where's zel?  
amelia: *stares at her, then thinks* he's with miss lina and mr. gourry  
cat: well?  
cat: come on!!! it's important!!!!  
amelia: there somewhere around the place grounds, probably in the dinning hall.....  
cat: *runs off, calling over her shoulder* thank u!!!  
amelia: *blinks* your welcome!  
*the saiyans follow her, goten stopping to shake her hand politely*  
*everyone bursts into the dinning hall*  
cat: zel?  
zel: yes? *is drinking his coffee*  
cat: come on! we need ur help getting heather!  
cat: please!  
zel: *looks at her* what happened?  
cat: *sweatdrops* i'll tell u on the way!  
zel: *stands up* alright  
cat: thank u!!! *turns to filia* ok, now can u get us back?  
filia: i can't transform here!  
cat: well, then lets get outside!!!  
*everyone rushes outside, filia starts transforming*  
*all jump on filia's back again*  
filia: *takes off*  
zel: so, what happened?  
cat: *talking fast* xellos took heather, then we got to wolf pack island to get her back and zelas hid her somewhere and we need u to get her  
zel: *nods* they're in the astral plane  
cat: ouch. how're we gonna get there? can i come too? or will it just be u?  
zel: i'm alloud to bring only one, they should be very well trained  
cat: *face falls* well, i guess that won't be me.... u could take one of the saiyans with u, they could use energy blasts  
zel: *nodds* which one?  
cat: i dunno... umm... goten and trunks are strong, but i'm not sure if they're stronger than their fathers... too bad u can't take two then they could fuse.... hey!!! i got it!!! they fuse first, then u take them, and come back quickly before it can end!!!!  
zel: *nodds* sounds good  
zel: filia? could you land please?  
filia: ok *lands*  
cat: u'll hafta go fast, so right before u go, they should fuse. they can only fuse for a half hour tho, so....  
zel: *nodds as he jumps off filia's back* c'mon, fuse while i cast the spell  
goku: *nods* vegeta? is it gonna be us or the kids?  
vegeta: us of course. i'm not going to let them have all of the fun, of course  
zel: *starts casting the spell*  
*goku and vegeta do the very stupid looking fusion dance, they fuse into gojiita*  
gojiita: ok. i'm ready.  
zel: *finishes the spell and vegito&zel are teleported away to the astral plane* ok, here we go  
cat: *looks sad* i hope they're ok... man, and to think all i wanted was a simple party....  
zel: *looks around* this way *starts walking off in a direction*  
gojiita: ok *follows him*  
*they walk through a small forest for a few minutes before they come to a clearing and spot Zelas with a chained heather*  
gojiita: heather! it's ok, we're here to help u  
heather: *looks at them with wide eyes* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
gojiita: *glares at zelas* why did u kidnap her?  
zelas: *looks over at heather's rescuers* hello!  
gojiita: *growls* i'll hello u! give her back!!!  
zelas: *tsks him* thats no way to treat a lady!  
gojiita: u're no lady! now give her back, now!  
zelas: *grins wolfishly* no  
gojiita: *growls angrily, and gets ready to blast her*  
heather: *tries to break the chains*  
zel: *talking to vegito* thats not going to work  
gojiita: *turns his attention back to heather and tries to run over to her*  
zelas: *steps in his way and throws him back with a flick of her finger, grinning madly*  
gojiita: *flips and lands on his feet, growling angrily* let her go!  
zelas: i don't think so!! *jumps at him and throws a fireball*  
gojiita: *leaps out of the way*  
zel: *is being ignored, so he goes over to heather and breaks the chains with his chimeric streangth*  
zelas: *throws another fireball*  
gojiita: *dodges that one*  
zel: *picks up heather and calls to Vegito* lets go!  
gojiita: ok *runs over to zel quickly*  
zelas: wha--?!  
zel: *starts casting the spell to get them out of there*  
gojiita: *creates a shield around them*  
*they are teleported back to where filia, cat, trunks, and goten are waiting*  
zel: *puts down heather*  
cat: heather!!!!!!! *hugs her happily*  
heather: *sways on her feet for a few seconds* cat?  
cat: yes?  
heather: *hugs her* thank you!  
cat: *hugs her back* thank them! they actually got u  
heather: *turns to zel and gojiita* thank you! *bows*  
gojiita: u're welcome  
zel: *nods* i've got to get back, sorry *smiles grimly* i hate to save and run but--*shrugs and casts 'Ray Wing' and flies off toward Sailrune*  
cat: *calls* thank u!!!  
heather: *falls to her knees* wow! *sighs*  
cat: *grabs her* u ok?  
heather: *smiles* yeah, but i'm pretty tired  
cat: ok, lets go home and u can take a nap there, ok?  
heather: ok  
cat: *grins*  
*everyone gets on filia and she takes them back to cat's house*  
trunks: *helps heather down* u sure u ok?  
heather: *nods and smiles* yeah, i'm pretty sure  
cat: ok heather, u still want a nap?  
heather: i'll go up to my room if thats ok  
trunks: ok...  
heather: *heads up to her room*  
andrew: heather's back?  
cat: *watches her, then groans* yeah... but our party was totally ruined!!!  
val: i wouldn't say that! i liked it!!  
cat: *smiles* thanks, but it was still not at all the way we imagined it...  
*vegeta and goku unfuse*  
filia: *grins and picks up Val* we'd better go, its way past somebody's bedtime!  
val: aw!! but mamma!!  
cat: *giggles* u listen to ur mom, and we'll invite u back sometime, k?  
filia: no buts about it, val  
val: ok, mamma, miss cat  
cat: ok, i'll see u some other time  
val: bye-bye!  
*val and filia leave*  
bulma: *watches them* she's a nice lady. and she has a cute little boy  
andrew: *heads up to his room* g'night  
cat: goodnight  
andrew: *waves to everyone before he shuts his door*  
bulma: *looks at her kids* we should get going too, u know...  
trunks: but mom, i'm a teenager, don't forget. i can get home by myself, if u really want to go that badly, i wanna make sure that demon guy doesn't come back for her  
bulma: well... i know u're worried... so i guess it's ok. but u better come back before 10 tomorrow morning, u hear me trunks?  
trunks: yes mom...  
bulma: good. come on, bra, vegeta  
naga: *waves good bye* i hope we can see each other again, bluma!!!  
bulma: bye!!! *she throws a capsule and it opens into a helicopther, which she, vegeta and bra get into, followed by chichi and goku. then it flies off  
naga: *nodds to cat* it was really nice of you to invite me, we should do this again REAL soon!!! *waves and leaves*  
cat: *nods and waves*   
heather: cat? *comes down the stairs, looking a little bit rested* are you ok?  
cat: hi! yeah, i'm ok. trunks and goten are gonna hang around to make sure xellos doesn't take u again  
heather: *nods to them and smiles* thank you  
trunks: *nods* sure  
goten: no problem  
heather: *smiles widly as she walks over to the couch*  
cat: *confused*  
heather: *thinks*  
cat: what are u thinking about?  
heather: the Mazoku.......why do they keep trying to kidnap me?  
cat: i dunno... i asked but of course they didn't answer. i didn't really expect them to but i was hoping maybe they would  
trunks: how many times have they kidnapped u before?  
heather: i think....3? no...2 times  
cat: yeah, twice.  
trunks: well, now we know how many times, now we need to figure out why  
heather: *scowls* i remeber something my mom told me...she said i was destined to be....a...a...oh! drat it!!! i can't remember!!!  
cat: settle down. just think, don't stress.  
heather: *takes three deep breaths and consentrates* she said i was destined to be a........*gasps* a Mazoku princess!!! (*editor: dum, dum, dum, dummmmm!!!!!*)  
cat: what?!  
goten: wasn't that guy a... mazoku, right?  
heather: a-a-a Mazoku Princess.............*stunned silence*  
trunks: but... how's that possible? u aren't a mazoku, are u? and i don't think u'd want to be one....  
heather: *shakes head, eyes wide*  
trunks: then... it might not be true! u don't have to believe it!  
heather: i-i don't!! but.....they kept asking me to become a Mazoku.............*breaks off to silence again*  
goten: well, if u refuse, can they still make u one?  
heather: *nods*  
trunks: well, there has to be a way to avoid that....  
heather: *muttered* get me a bodyguard...  
trunks: don't worry. i'll stick around. i'll just hafta call my mom and explain.  
heather: thank you  
trunks: sure  
heather: ..............*starts thinking again, a frown creasing her brow*  
cat: what?  
heather: just thinking.....damn him.........  
goten: well, don't worry. we'll keep an eye on u  
heather: *grins* thanks!!! i really hate being the center of attention, so could you do it descretly?  
cat: ummm.... *thinks* i don't know....  
heather: if you can't thats ok, but don't rub it in!!  
cat: i'm sorry... we'll try not to make u nervous, right? *glares at trunks and goten, who nod nervously*  
heather: *giggles* its fine by me!  
cat: ok...  
heather: *leans back into the cushon and sighs*  
trunks: what's wrong?  
heather: nothing, just...thinking, again........*sighs regretfully* damn him.........damn her................  
goten: yeah... but we won't let them take u again, not if we have any say in it!!!  
heather: *grins* thats why i'm glad i've got such loyal and loving friends!!  
cat: *grins and nods*  
trunks: *shuffles his feet and turns red*  
heather: *leans back again and smiles contetedly, whispers* i'm glad i've got them  
cat: so....now what?  
heather: *sits up* i dunno.....  
cat: umm... *thinks* well, we can't just sit here all night...  
heather: no we can't........  
Xellos: hello again!!!  
heather: *groans*  
trunks: *growls* u leave right now! u can't take her! *grabs heather's arm*  
heather: leave me alone Xellos!!  
cat: *glares at xellos* leave now, and leave heather alone  
xellos: *smiles evilly* i have no intention of leaveing, at least without heather  
trunks: *growls* u leave her alone!  
goten: *goes into a fighting stance inbetween heather and trunks and xellos*  
Xellos: do you expect me to listen to a mortal?  
goten: *grins* yeah i do. cos i'm not just any mortal, i'm the son of Son Goku, the greatest fighter in the universe!!!!  
Xellos: *grins* i see you don't have much experiance with the Mazoku. we are the strongest beings under the Lord of Nightmares!  
goten: *sneers* i don't care if u are the "strongest" as u say... i bet my dad could still kick ur @$$  
xellos: *grins* doubtful, not even the knight of Ceiphied could beat me!  
goten: *growls angrily* i don't know who that is, the name is unfamiliar  
heather: *clutches at Trunks, leaning away from Xellos, whispering a prayer*  
xelos: whatever  
trunks: *glares at xellos* i don't care what u say, or what sort of threats and boasting u say, we won't let u take her!!! she doesn't want to go, why don't u just leave her alone?! why do u want her so bad ne way?  
xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!!  
trunks: *glares some more, hanging onto heather*  
heather: *burries her face into trunks' shirts, wishing she were somebody else* just, leave me alone, Xellos............  
cat: *glares at him* go away xellos!!! and leave heather right where she stands!!!  
xellos: *grins, then starts tsking cat* you know us better than that, cat, i'm surprised!!! all that anger and hatred is really very apitizing!!!  
cat: *growls, then calms down* ok, guys? don't forget that he feeds off of negetive energy. try to stay perfectly calm, ok? *trunks and goten nod*  
heather: *takes a deep breath, eyes closed, then starts to mutter something*  
xellos: *grins*  
trunks: *glances at her in confusion, then stares at xellos*  
heather: RA TILT!!!!!!!!! *she aimed the magic spell at Xellos*  
trunks: *jumps in surprise*  
heather: *collapes into Trunks' arms*  
trunks: what was that? *he holds heather up*  
andrew: what's all the comotion down here?  
cat: heather  
cat: *to heather* u ok?  
andrew: what about her?  
heather: *gasps* yeah...i'm fine...  
cat: *sarcastic* nothing much, just xellos trying to take her AGAIN!!!  
andrew: again?  
cat: yes!!!  
andrew: *curses* y didn't you wake me?! i could of helped!!  
cat: sorry, we were too busy trying to keep him busy so he didn't take her away!!! next time i'll think of it  
andrew: *grin* that makes me feel wanted!! ^_^  
heather: *rolls eyes* baka......  
trunks: yep!  
heather: *tries to grin* trunks, could you put me on the couch, please?  
trunks: *stares at her for a moment, confused, then blushes and puts her gently on the couch*  
heather: *relaxes into the couch, then looks at her brother* why do u wanna help so much?  
cat: that's a good question  
andrew: y not? ur my sis aren't you?  
goten: well, he's ur brother right? of course he wants to!!!  
heather: you don't know him that well *dryly*  
trunks: ur family right? isn't that right... um, andrew was it?  
andrew: yeah, and yeah!  
goten: ok! i don't know as much as gohan, but i'm pretty smart. and it's only natural  
heather: *shakes head* he's totally different *glares at her brother's innocent look* he tries to pretend he's good, but you'll see through that mask soon enough!!!  
goten: ummm... well, he probably just tries to get on ur nerves.  
trunks: hmph. probably just wanted to impress us, is all  
heather: *shakes head at her brother again* go to bed, now!  
andrew: *pretends to pout as he walks up to his room*  
trunks: *shakes his head* he's a weird little kid...  
heather: he takes after his mother... *grins*  
trunks: uh, if u say so...  
heather: i prob'ly seem a little strange to u right now, i assure you that its only cos of whats happened  
trunks: no, u don't seem that different than earlier, just maybe a bit nervous  
heather: *grins* sorry  
cat: *looks confused, not sure what this is all about*  
heather: i think i should go to bed, g'night! *makes her way up to her room*  
cat: o... k.... she is acting weird....  
heather: AM NOT!!!!!!  
cat: ARE TOO!!!!!!!!  
heather: AM NOT!!!!!  
cat: ARE TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: TOO!!!!!!!!  
heather: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: UH, THAT'S ENOUGH U TWO!  
heather: *meekly* sorry...........  
trunks: it's ok...  
heather: *enters her room*  
cat: *shakes her head* i thought she was gonna yell at u too....  
*later on that night...........*  
cat: *bored, is sitting outside heather's room, listening carefully*  
heather: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *falls off the chair and rushes into the room with trunks and goten close behind* what?  
trunks: what's wrong?!  
*they see that heather is missing*  
trunks: *curses* where is she?!  
cat: maybe xellos got her again?!  
xellos: that...is a secret!  
cat: ooh, u fruitcake!!! *calms herself down* where is she?!  
xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!  
goten: *looks around the room desperately* stupid baka, where'd u put her? what did filia call u...? NAMAGOMI!!!  
xellos: *apears next to cat*  
cat: *jumps and automatically reaches out and punches him before she can stop herself*  
xellos: *touches the spot where cat hit him* ow...  
cat: *snickers* hey, i actually hurt u?!  
xellos: physical ingeries hurt, of course, but magical are the ones we have to worry about.  
cat: really? can't believe u actually told me that!!!  
xellos: its common knowllege *shrugs*  
cat: well, i hadn't known.... *stares at him for a moment then remembers something* did u take her back to zelas?!  
xellos: *opens an eye, makes like he gonna say "that is a secret"* no  
cat: *her mouth drops open* u actually didn't say it... well then, where'd u take her?  
xellos: i didn't take her at all  
cat: then where is she?  
xellos: *shrugs* i don't know  
cat: *loses her calm outlook* WHAT?! U LIAR! THEN WHAT ARE U DOING IN HERE? U FREAKING FRUITCAKE!!!! U TELL ME OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: don't u read my histories? i don't lie, i've come to gloat and tease, and what do you mean "tell me or else"?  
cat: *screams angrily* U MEAN U REALLY DON'T KNOW?! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!!!!!! *tears up* then... who took her?! do u know that?  
xellos: *holds up his index finger, opens his mouth and says,* nope!  
cat: *glares at him* u're having so much fun with me, aren't u?  
xellos: yes  
cat: *groans* i don't even care anymore....  
xellos: i'll help, if i can  
cat: *surprised* u will? why?  
xellos: now that...is a secret!  
cat: i shoulda known.... well, if u're going to help, then do something....  
xellos: ok *vanishes*  
cat: *screams* I MEANT SOMETHING USEFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hears nothing*  
cat: *starts to scream again, then breaks down into sobs* this is so.... stressful.... i can't take this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
goten: *opens the door while trunks tries to comfort cat* yes?  
filia: hello, i heard screaming, is every thing ok?  
goten: uhhh... *looks over his shoulder at cat* not exactly....  
filia: *frowns* is there any thing i can do?  
goten: i dunno.... if u can help find heather, that would help  
filia: heather's missing again?  
goten: yeah... and this time i don't think xellos took her.  
filia: *frowns* that namagomi.........i'll be right back *goes up to heather's room*  
goten: o...k...*shrugs and follows her*  
filia: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!  
goten: what?  
filia: xellos didn't take her.........andrew did! 


	4. Andrew's New Master

goten: what do u mean, andrew took her?!  
filia: *looks at him* i have an acute sence of smell, and i smell andrew all over this bed!  
goten: well, if he lives here, couldn't it just be cos of that?  
filia: its fresh  
goten: oh... but not as fresh as xellos, right? xellos came afterward...  
filia: *distastful* yes  
goten: ok... u think we should tell the others now?  
filia: they heard *looks over her shoulder at the door, seeing trunks and cat*  
goten: so, how do we find him?  
cat: i'm going to kill him.....  
filia: that i don't know..........................  
cat: come on, there must be something u can do!!!!  
xellos: *apears next to filia* there i can help!  
cat: u.....  
filia: *jumps 10 feet in the air* why you!!!  
goten: *is confused* how will u help? u hadn't even known he'd taken her before...  
xellos: ah!!! i found him, by certain spells, and can take you there  
goten: spells?  
xellos: yes  
goten: how will u take us there?  
xellos: *smile widens* u really want to know?  
goten: yes!  
xellos: ok then!!! *teleports everyone to Wolf Pack Island*  
cat: *yelps*  
goten: hey, that's just like my dad's instant transmission...  
filia: *growls* why you---?!  
trunks: why would he take her here?  
zelas: he heard that a certain Mazoku Lord is visiting me tonight  
cat: *jumps* u......   
zelas: *looks at cat, smiling wolf-ishly* yes?  
trunks: *flinches, but then straightens up* who? who is andrew so interested in? and why do u want to make heather a mazoku?!  
zelas: ah.............andrew wants to become a Mazoku in his sisters place, so he went to a friend of mine who he knew was going to meet me........  
trunks: no! he shouldn't be a mazoku!!! and neither should heather!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *shrugs* thats not what her mother wanted for her..........................  
cat: *growls* i don't care!!! if her mother wanted her to be a mazoku, then she's crazier and stupider than that fruitcake over there!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *frowns* i'm not stupid  
cat: u are too  
trunks: are too  
zelas: *glares at xellos* silence!!!  
trunks: *grumbles* thank u....  
zelas: *glares at him, then turns her attention back to cat* L-sama would disagree  
cat: i don't care. she can strike me down if she wishes, but i will not give up until i have heather back as a human  
zelas: *shakes her head* i tried......Deep Sea won't give her back as easilly as i did  
cat: *tears up* well, we won't give her a choice. gotenks and u should be able to stop that deep sea flounder, and i know some things, so i'm not totally useless.....  
zelas: what is that supposed to mean, mortal?  
cat: what's what supposed to mean?  
zelas: *shakes head again* oh well..........*disapears*  
cat: HEY!!!!!  
cat: COME BACK HERE!!! I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!!  
xellos: u've still got me!  
cat: *sweatdrops* yeah, i forgot about that.... but the question is, will u actually help us?  
xellos: who knows?  
cat: that's not funny.....  
filia: i wouldn't trust that namagomi!!!!!  
cat: well, we need all the help we can get.... and i need info on this deep sea dolphin... what do u guys know?  
xellos: i know only that she's a friend of my master  
cat: *sags* that's not much.... filia?  
filia: sorry, not much either  
cat: man... that's nothing.... i bet if heather were only here, she'd know at least a little more than that....  
heather: sorry, but i don't cat  
cat: heather?!  
heather: yes?  
trunks: u'd lose that bet....  
cat: where are u?!  
heather: look behind you, stupid!  
*everyone turns around*  
*heather is standing there, dressed in a black robe, cloak, and...cowl? she looks rather...menacing. she pulls the cowl down*  
cat: *hesitantly* heather?  
heather: *looks at cat vacantly* what?  
trunks: why are u dressed like that?  
heather: why wouldn't i be?  
goten: i dunno, it just looks kinda stupid....  
heather: *glares at him* that isn't saying much on your part is it?  
goten: besides, u weren't dressed like that before.... hey, what's that supposed to mean?!  
heather: *shakes hair out of her face* none of your concern!  
goten: u weren't this rude before either, what's wrong with u?!  
heather: *smiled evilly* havn't you guessed?  
trunks: she did it?!  
cat: *steps back* no... don't tell me....  
goten: *is confused*  
heather: yes, its true! i'm Mazoku!!!!  
all scream: what?! no!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *smiles smugly* this is so lovely!!!!  
trunks: *looks scared* h-heather..... but......  
heather: i'll be honest with you, i really didn't want to be a Mazoku, untill......................*grins again*  
cat: *screams* no!!! this isn't right!!!!  
trunks: heather.....  
heather: *smiles smugly again, then vanishes*  
cat: *sobs* heather....  
filia: *tries to confort cat* its ok...we'll get her back......don't worry........  
cat: *sobs helplessly* but.... this.... how do u turn a mazoku back human ne way....?  
andrew: the same way zelas changed me back  
cat: *looks up* andrew? u traitor!!! how could u?! who's side are u on ne way?!!!!!  
andrew: my own  
cat: *growls, and jumps at him and starts punching him, letting out all her anger* u stupid baka.... b*****.... freak.... stupid idiot.... NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *grimanced at the pain, then pushed cat off* i took her to deep sea, she granted me my wish........*vanishes*  
cat: wish..... not again..... *screams* ZELAS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *appears* what?  
cat: u changed andrew back that one time, so u can just do it again with heather!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: why would i? you know i've been wanting her like this  
cat: *breaks down into sobs* but....why.....why did this happen ne way..... IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A STINKING PARTY!!!!!!!!! WHY DID ALL OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!!!???  
filia: *tries to comfort cat again*  
trunks: *helps try to comfort cat*  
zelas: *smiles* i'll help only because i want to change her  
goten: u do? why? u just said u wanted her to be like this. why would u change her? not that i'm complaining, just curious  
zelas: i want to be the one to change her to a Mazoku, Deep Sea doesn't deserve to have all the fun!  
goten: *sweatdrops* why does she have to be a mazoku? she doesn't want to be one!!!  
zelas: she's the legendary Mazoku Princess, she's the one to bring about the destruction of human kind!  
goten: O.o what?!  
zelas: *shakes head* never mind  
goten: but, i don't wanna be destroyed.....  
zelas: thats the only reason we excist for  
trunks: we won't let u do it.  
goten: but why? if u do destroy them, then there will be no reason for u to exist ne more. why do it at all?  
zelas: hmmmm.....i never thought of that..............*shake head again* lets go!  
trunks: u mean u won't turn her into a mazoku?  
zelas: i'll think about it  
goten: thank u!  
zelas: c'mon!!  
cat: *stands up* ok.  
filia: *follows at a respectfull distance*  
trunks: *follows as well, keeping an eye on cat cos she's starting to creep him out*  
goten: *grinning, follows*  
zelas: *leads every one to her throne room, just out side the door...* i'll call you in, stay!  
*all stop*  
goten: she acted like we're a pack of dogs.....  
zelas: *goes into the throne room, shutting the door behind her*  
trunks: well, it worked, didn't it? we all stopped after all....  
cat: *stands there with her eyes down, ignoring them*  
filia: *glares at trunks* i can't believe i'm listening to that....namagomi!!!!!!!! cat? are you ok?  
cat: *nods, then shakes her head*  
filia: *wraps an arm around her* we'll save heather, don't worry!  
cat: *nods*  
goten: hey, with the prince of the saiyans on ur side u can't lose!!!  
trunks: and me too!  
zelas: *pokes head out the door* get in here!  
*all walk in*  
*Deep Sea is kneeling in front of Zelas' throne, heather lying motionless next to her, back in her origanal clothes*  
cat: heather!  
zelas: *stands above her* i'll give her up, only because i want a hard faught battle, and not a little sissy give away!!! *motions at heather and she levitates over to cat*  
cat: *grabs hold of heather*  
heather: c-c-cat?  
cat: *smiles* yes?  
heather: where am i?  
cat: *hugs her* i'll tell u later, k?  
heather: ok.....ow!!! not so rough, please!!!  
cat: *lets go* sorry....  
heather: *tries to stand, but ends up falling back down*  
trunks: *grabs her just before she hits the ground and picks her up gently*  
heather: *smiles at him* thanks  
trunks: *smiles back* sure  
filia: *transforms into a dragon* lets go!!! get on!!!  
*all get on, trunks still carrying heather*  
filia: *flies off toward cat's house*  
*on the way, cat explains what had happened to heather*  
heather: *gasps when cat told her what she did* i'm so sorry!!!!  
cat: *smiles* it's ok, i know u didn't mean it....  
heather: *looks down, ashambed* i can't believe i did that to you guys.......  
goten: look, it's ok. we know u weren't really urself.   
heather: *smiles slightly*......................  
goten: don't believe me? ask them urself. we all forgive u.  
heather: i do!!!  
trunks: ok!  
goten: i'm glad that one lady helped us...  
heather: zelas  
goten: yeah her  
heather: *grins* she didn't help you for ur reasons, just for herself...i guess..............  
goten: i still don't understand what really happened.....  
cat: actually, goten really gave her some food for thought.  
witchybaby99: *grins* he did?  
cat: yeah. he told her that if the mazoku destroyed mankind, then there wouldn't be a reason for them to exist ne more, cos she said they exist to destroy humans  
heather: *grins again* thanks for saving me.........thanks for giving them a reson not to kill us!!! *slowly falls asleep*  
trunks: *smiles* yeah, i bet she's tired.....  
filia: hold on!!! i'm landing!!!  
trunks: *hangs on to heather so she doesn't fall off*  
filia: *slowly circles and lands gracefully* ok, you can get off now!!!  
*trunks flies off with heather in his arms, the other two jump off*  
filia: *changes back into a human*  
cat: thanks filia....  
filia: your welcome, cat, if you need anything else, just call me!  
trunks: *takes heather upstairs and puts her in the bed*  
goten: *nods* thanks!  
cat: yeah, thank u!  
filia: *waves good-bye as she leaves*  
goten: ....she doesn't look like ne dragon i've seen.... i've only seen huge green ones that come out of dragonballs......  
cat: *giggles*  
trunks: *comes downstairs again* ok, heather is still sleeping... i wonder if we still should watch her....  
goten: probably. i don't want to go thru that again!!!!!  
cat: this time i'll just sit in her room, its easier to make sure she doesn't get taken again..... 


	5. Where'd Cat Go?

*next day*  
heather: *wakes up and yawns*  
cat: good morning sleepyhead...  
heather: *glares at cat* oh, shut up!!! i like my beauty sleep!!!  
cat: *giggles* well, i just sat here all night waiting so that no one would just disappear w/ u....  
heather: didn't u get ne sleep?  
cat: not yet... now that u're awake now u can go hang out w/ trunks and goten and i can take a nap  
heather: ok, have a nice sleep!!! *leaves the room to enable cat to sleep*  
cat: *goes to sleep*  
trunks: morning. sleep well?  
heather: *shrugs* yeah, i guess so  
trunks: how can u only guess?   
heather: *shrugs again* i dunno  
trunks: where's cat?  
heather: she's sleeping  
trunks: oh  
heather: *goes to the kitchen and starts making her breakfast* did u guys eat?  
trunks: nah, not yet....  
goten: we can't cook  
heather: ok, i'll make something for u guys *starts making thier breakfast*  
trunks: *grins, wondering if she realizes how much they eat*  
heather: *finishes their breakfast* here ya go!! *places TONS of food on the table, grining*  
trunks: wow!!!  
trunks: *starts eating, thanking heather between bites*  
heather: *giggles and sits down to start eating her breakfast* its ok  
goten: *grins and starts eating*  
xellos: *pops into the room* how's every little thing?  
trunks: *glares at him, dropping all his food and grabbing heather's arm* go away  
xellos: *grins* today i'm not after her, *points at heather* i'm after someone else.  
trunks: oh? then who?  
xellos: now THAT...is a secret!  
goten: *stands up suddenly and darts upstairs*  
xellos: *smiles after him and vanishes*  
heather: *blinks and follows goten*  
goten: *runs into the room where cat is sleeping*  
*cat is missing*  
goten: no!  
trunks: *curses vividly in english and japanese*  
heather: *gasps* cat?  
heather: *looks around the room* cat? CAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!! *falls down to the floor and breaks down into sobs when she can't find cat*  
goten: *tries to comfort heather* don't worry, we'll find her, just settle down  
trunks: i wonder if filia has a phone...  
heather: *sobs* cat...........what did he do with her??  
trunks: *looks over his shoulder* we don't know, it's probably a scheme to get u to go mazoku  
heather: *sobs again* why did he take her? does he want me..........?  
trunks: who knows? u are obviously more important than u seemed, so maybe she is too. *glances around again* do u know if filia has a phone?  
heather: *shakes head* no, but i know where she lives. *leads the saiyans to filia's house*  
trunks: *knocks*  
filia: *opens door* yes? can i help you?  
trunks: xellos just took cat!!!!!!!  
filia: WHAT?! *tail pops out* HE DIDN'T?!  
goten: yes he did  
filia: *growls* he's going down!!!!!!!! *starts transforming into a dragon* get on!!!  
goten: *gets on, followed by trunks and heather*  
filia: *flies off toward Wolf Pack Island again*  
goten: *sighs* man, will this ever end...?  
filia: he always returnes to his master!!! she lives there!!!! *starts growling again*  
goten: i know, i know....  
heather: *has remained silent*  
trunks: heather?  
heather: *looks up*  
trunks: u ok?  
heather: *shakes head*  
trunks: *pats her shoulder* don't worry, we'll get her back, promise  
heather: *smiles*  
trunks: *smiles back* hey filia, is this the fastest u can go?  
filia: do u really want me to go fast?  
trunks: ummmm.... i guess......  
filia: *seemingly grins (after all she is a dragon)* alright!!! *starts flying faster, the saiyans and heather barely hanging on*  
trunks: *grabs heather so she doesn't fall off, since she can't fly* that's better!  
filia: *seemingly grins again* your welcome!!!!!  
heather: *holds onto trunks*  
trunks: *yells* how much longer?  
filia: *touches down* not much *changes back in to a human when every one got off*  
trunks: ok  
filia: *motions for the rest to follow her*  
trunks: *follows close behind* i hope this isn't a trap.....  
filia: *nodds and follows*  
heather: *shakes head*  
goten: *follows* well, we'll just hafta keep a close eye on heather  
heather: *looks down, but continues to lead the rest*  
filia: *pats heather's shoulder reasuringly*  
trunks: *grins at heather* come on, i promised u we'd get her back and i plan to keep that promise  
heather: *nodds then smiles*  
trunks: *grins, glad that he at least managed to cheer her up a little*  
*the small group comes to Zelas' throne room*  
trunks: *throws door open, growling* ok zelas where's cat!?  
zelas: *looks at him* i was expecting you!!!!!! i see you brought heather, thats good......here, *snaps fingures and cat appears in a green bubble next to her* you want her?  
trunks: yes of course!!!! she's our friend!!!!!  
zelas: *grins* then give me heather  
trunks: *looks shocked, glances from heather to cat, then looks down* cat wouldn't want that, so i won't allow it  
heather: *looks at zelas boldly* give her back!!!  
zelas: *looks at heather, smile still in place* you expect me to just give her to you?  
trunks: heather.....  
heather: um...........yeah  
zelas: *laughs softly* you know me better than that, your highness!!!  
trunks: *grabs heather's arm protectively*  
heather: *growls* i'm never going to be a mazoku!!!! you can't make me!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: who said i can't? *snaps fingures and cat drifts over to them and heather is pulled out of trunks' grasp*  
heather: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: no! *grabs heather and hangs on w/ all his strength*  
trunks: u... can't.... have....her....*grinds his teeth*  
heather: *screams in pain* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *screams* stoppit, zelas!!!  
filia: *grabs heather as well* no you don't you namagomi!!!!!!!!!  
goten: ka....me....ha.....  
zelas: *grins and snaps again, heather is teleported out of their grasps* i did it!!!!!!!  
goten: me.... HA!!!!!!!!!! *blasts it at zelas*  
heather: *was teleported next to zelas in a green bubble, after the dust of the spell cleared*  
zelas: *is seen sitting there, not a scratch on her* was that the best you could do?  
trunks: HEATHER!!!!!!! *screams and rushes at the bubble, crashing into it but still trying again and again* HEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *looks up weakly* trunks...............  
trunks: STOP IT ZELAS!!!! LET THEM GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEATHER!!!!  
zelas: *grins and snaps her fingures again, trunks is sent flying back*  
trunks: *stops himself, grunting, and rushes at the bubble again, this time shooting various energy blasts at it*  
heather: *tries to stand up in the bubble* trunks!!!!  
trunks: let her go zelas!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *grins* you should no better!!!!!!!! *vanishes with the two girls*  
trunks: *screams* HEATHER!!!!!!!! CAT!!!!!!!!!!!   
filia: *stares wide eyed at the place where cat was* SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
goten: *curses*   
filia: *transforms into a dragon* you know the drill!!!!!!!!  
goten: *grabs trunks by the shoulders and drags him onto filia's back*  
filia: *takes off* we've gotta find them!!!!!!!  
trunks: i promised her.... damn that zelas!!!!!!!!!  
filia: it doesn't do you good to fret about it!!! we'll get both of them back!!!!!!  
trunks: no! u don't understand! i PROMISED HER!!!!!!!!  
filia: *shakes head* we'll get them back, you'll have fulfiled your promise!!! don't fret!!!!!  
goten: *shakes trunks gently* don't worry, we'll get them both back safe and sound  
filia: *flies off toward Sailrune* we're going to find zel again!!!  
goten: *nods, then remembers that he's behind filia's head so she can't see him, and says* alright. u hear that trunks?  
filia: trunks?  
trunks: *stares down at his hands*  
filia: *shakes head* we'll get them back!!! *touches down in the Sailune square and immediately changes back into her human form*  
goten: *falls on his butt* do u always have to do that?  
goten: never mind.... let's go find that rock guy  
filia: *was too far away to hear* lets go!!!  
goten: *shakes his head and follows*\  
trunks: *rushes after filia*  
filia: miss amelia!!!!! *runs into amelia's study* where's mr. zelgadis?   
amelia: miss filia!!!!! whats wrong?  
filia: xellos took miss cat and miss heather and we need to find mr. zelgadis so he can find them!!!  
trunks: come on amelia!  
amelia: he did? i think he's in the laibrary........  
trunks: thank u!  
filia: thank you, miss amelia!!! *rushes off toward the liabrary*  
trunks: *follows her*  
amelia: your welcome!!!  
goten: *shakes amelia's hand politely before leaving*  
filia: *bangs into the quiet serinity of the liabrary* mr. zelgadis?!  
trunks: we need ur help again  
zel: *looks down at trunks from his position on the ladder* with what?  
trunks: *talking quickly* xellos and zelas have cat and heather, and filia obviously decided u could help.  
zel: i might be able to  
zel: *looks at him* i need specific details, where did they go?  
goten: wolf pack island i think..... isn't that what it's called, filia?  
filia: thats where we were just now  
goten: ok, then  
trunks: xellos took cat then when we went to rescue her, zelas took heather, and now we don't have either one  
zel: ok, did they go to the astral plane?  
goten: *blinks* should i know?  
zel: *shakes head* i want to know so i might distinguish i might be of assistance  
goten: *blinks again* uhhh.... *turns to filia* well? did they?  
filia: yes, they did  
zel: i see..........lets go to a more secluded area then talk *jumps down from the ladder he was sitting on and motions for the rest to follow him*  
*all follow  
zel: ok, now we can talk *he had led them to a small clearing in the small forest next to the Sailune palace*  
trunks: so what now? what difference does it make? we already told u  
zel: *shakes head* i can do the spell here, do u two know how to fuse?  
trunks: of course! weren't u paying attention last time when goku asked dad whether it'd be us or them?!  
zel: *nodds* ok, do that thing while i cast the spell again  
trunks: *fuses w/ goten and they become gotenks*  
zel: *cast the spell, leaving filia to tend for herself* ready?  
gotenks: ok, i'm ready, can't u tell? do i look like trunks or goten? no! i look totally different!!!  
zel: *shakes head* whatever *starts walking off in the direction of a forest*  
gotenks: *grumps, and follows*  
zel: *stops walking suddenly, tensing* zelas!!!  
zelas: ah!!!!! zel!!!!!! its nice to see you again!!!!!  
gotenks: *growls* u.... *points dramatically* I'M GONNA KILL U!!!! GIVE ME CAT AND HEATHER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *looks at him and smiles* they never learn......  
gotenks: *growls* what's that supposed to mean?!  
zel: *smile turns wolfish* something your not supposed to know of!!!!!  
gotenks: *wonders about that for a while, then decides he can worry about it when he starts fighting her* where're heather and cat!?  
zelas: why, right here!!! *waves hand and heather and cat materialize next to zelas, chains on their wrists*  
gotenks: heather! cat!  
heather: TRUNKS!!! ZEL!!!!!!!  
cat: gotenks?  
zel: *eyes narrow* give them back, now, zelas!!!  
cat: *struggles against chains* GOTENKS!!!!!!! ZEL!!!!!!!! HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
gotenks: *rushes at the two girls screaming* let them go!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *grins and waves her hand, the girls disappear*  
gotenks: *screams* NO!!!!!!! *stops where they used to be and screams*  
zelas: my,my,my!!! what a bold young man!!!  
zelas: *goes over and starts stroking gotenks' cheek*  
gotenks: *growls* let them go! what did they ever do to deserve this?! didn't what goten said make u think at all?!  
gotenks: *smacks zelas' hand away and blasts her*  
zelas: *grins, brushing a stray stand of hair away from her face* no, it didn't  
gotenks: well, why not?! u acted like u were genuinly going to think about it!!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: maybe becos i'm such a good actress!!!!!!!!  
zel: *slowly starts searching the clearing where they were*  
gotenks: no, u're a stupid lying baka!!!!!  
zelas: *grins*  
gotenks: *sneers angrily at her*  
zelas: really?  
zel: *continues looking for cat&heather*  
gotenks: *wonders if zelas is a mazoku as well, and tries to calm down just in case*  
zelas: *grins* zel! what are you doing?  
zel: none of your buisness!!!!  
zelas: oh, but zel!! it is!!!!  
zel: *rolls eyes*  
gotenks: *tries to distract her* so what will u do if heather really does destroy mankind? what then, huh?  
zelas: *grins* find others, i really don't know  
gotenks: but if she destroys them, there won't be others. then u'll be left alone with a bunch of mazoku and l-sama. besides, if u can't destroy mankind, and she could, wouldn't that make her stronger than u?  
zelas: *frowns* i suppose it would.......  
zel: *finds the two girls lying unconscious just outside the clearing. hurridly picks the locks and lifts the girls up*  
zel: we can go now, gotenks  
gotenks: ok. *runs over to him and makes a shield around them*  
zelas: *blinks at him*  
zel: *casts the spell and they are teleported away*  
gotenks: *takes heather and shakes her gently* heather?  
heather: *eyes flutter open* huh? trunks?  
gotenks: *grins* no, gotenks. i'm still fused  
heather: oh.....*head falls back as she faints agian*  
gotenks: *gasps, and shakes her again* heather?!  
gotenks: *glances at zel* is cat ok too?  
zel: she'll be ok, if you stop shaking her  
zel: yes, cats fine  
cat: *opens her eyes* who? shaking who? owww, my head hurts  
trunks: *stops shaking heather  
zel: *bows to filia, gotenks, and cat* i'll be seeing you *casts Ray Wing and goes back to the palace*  
cat: man....  
cat: what happened?  
filia: *bends over cat* are you alright?  
cat: yeah, but my head hurts..... that's all. plus i'm a bit confused....  
gotenks: *holds heather out to filia* hold her a sec, k?  
filia: we'll fix that as soon as we get you back home *holds heather*  
gotenks: thanks *unfuses*  
trunks: *shakes his head vigorously* phew! that's better. *holds his arms out for heather again*  
filia: *holds heather out to trunks*  
trunks: *takes her gently*  
filia: *changes into a dragon* lets go.....  
trunks: *flies onto filia's back*  
goten: *helps cat get up on filia's back*  
filia: everyone comfy? alright then!!!!!!! *takes off*  
goten: *explains to cat what all happened, since she's still confused*  
filia: *after flying for a short while, lands in front of cat's house* every one off!!!!  
goten: *gets off*  
trunks: *hops down w/ heather*  
cat: *jumps down*  
filia: *changes back into her human form and helps cat into the house*  
cat: thanks....  
filia: welcome  
trunks: *follows her with heather, goten follows*  
trunks: *sets heather down on the couch*  
filia: *has cat sit in a chair and bows to every one, excluding heather cos she still fainted* i'm glad you came to me when you needed me *waves goodbye as she leaves*  
trunks: *waves* bye! thank u!  
goten: *watches trunks until he finally looks at him* well, now u fulfilled ur promise, now what?  
heather: *yawns and rubs her eyes* wha happened?  
trunks: u're awake! good....  
heather: huh?  
trunks: well, u fainted after we brought u back from the astral plain...  
heather: i did? *blinks* thats weird...................um....who're you?  
trunks: *sweatdrops* u're kidding right?  
heather: no, who are you?  
trunks: *groans* oh man......  
trunks: i'm TRUNKS!! REMEMBER!?  
heather: *cocks her head and stares at him as he were crazy*  
trunks: *slaps his forehead* ah man.....  
heather: um...........  
cat: *stands up slowly, comes over to heather, and mutters* sorry..... *whaps her on the head as hard as she can*  
heather: ow!!!!!! what was that for!!!  
cat: who am i?  
heather: i dunno!!!  
cat: *curses and hits her again* COME ON U GOTTA REMEMBER, I'LL JUST KEEP HITTING U UNTIL U DO!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *grabs cat* calm down there has to be another way to do this......  
heather: OW!!! STOP IT!!!!! OW THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!  
cat: *growls* let go trunks! come on heather!!!!!  
heather: *holds her head* i need to get out of here........  
goten: *grabs her* no! listen, trunks won't let her hit u ne more, so just hang around otherwise there'll be big trouble....  
heather: uh-huh, so i'm supposed to hang around with crazy people?  
goten: we're not crazy! we're ur friends!!!!!  
heather: *blinks* uh-huh.....................  
goten: we ARE!!!  
heather: *blinks agian*  
trunks: *hangs onto cat more tightly cos she's struggling*  
cat: *tearing up* heather! come on this isn't funny!!!!!  
xellos: *appears and grins*  
cat: and u go away  
goten: *grabs heather tightly and hangs on* u can't have her  
xellos: *grins at her* i've never heard you have that kind of tone with me!!!  
trunks: *lets go of cat and runs over to protect heather*  
cat: *tries to calm down* what do u want now, u stupid namagomi?!  
heather: *squirms between them*  
trunks: *growls at heather* u aren't going ne where!  
xellos: i've come to retrieve heather, of course!!!  
cat: *steps in between xellos, trunks, heather and goten* u can't have her  
xellos: *grins and snaps fingers, heather is teleported into his grasp*  
cat: *screams* NO!!! *runs over and grabs heather's arm* let go u stupid...  
heather: *eyes are wide with fright*  
trunks: let GO!!!*dashes forward and grabs heather out of xellos' grasp*  
xellos: *grins and disappears, heather along with him*  
trunks: *disappears too, with them*  
goten: trunks!  
cat: *curses* how could this happen?!  
*we fade out on goten and cat and focus on xellos, trunks and heather, two are arguing*  
trunks: *yells* give her back so i can go back to cat's place!!!!  
xellos: *yells back* no!!! my master wants her!!!!! let go!!!!!!!!! *tries to pull heather out of trunks' hold*  
heather: OW!!!!!!  
trunks: *screams and grabs her back, and then blasts xellos*  
xellos: *jumps up and grabs heather, then teleports away, leaving trunks alone*  
trunks: *screams* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME U COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *voice* tsk, tsk, tsk, i can't believe you!!!  
trunks: U FREAK!!! COME FIGHT ME!!!!!!!  
xellos: i'm not a freak, yet, why should i fight?  
trunks: because i think u're a coward, and that zelas made a major mistake trusting u!  
xellos: she created me, she has reasons to trust me!  
heather: SOMEBODY!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: i don't care, just give me back heather!!!!!!!!! as a human!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: sorry, i can't!!! toodles!!!  
trunks: *screams, powering up to ss3, even tho xellos won't fight him* COME ON U COWARD!!!! COME FIGHT ME!!!!! GIVE ME HEATHER!!!!!  
andrew: trunks?  
trunks: *turns angrily* what do u want?!  
andrew: *raises eyebrows* i was just wondering what ur doing way out here  
trunks: forget me, what are u doing here, baka?!  
andrew: i work here  
trunks: *turns away angrily* so now u belong to zelas, huh? figures, the coward's way out..... *says the last few words with malice*  
andrew: no, i still belong to deep sea, shes a little.....crazy  
trunks: whatever, it doesn't make ne difference to me......  
andrew: *shrugs* it does in power, although i wish i did work for zelas.....the strongest living Mazoku lord, second only to Dynast.  
trunks: *growls* what makes u think i CARE!?  
andrew: *shrugs* it doesn't matter, do u need ne kind of help? i told you, deep sea is crazy and she asked me to help people  
andrew: *shudders*  
trunks: well, if u can get ur sister back before she gets turned into a mazoku......  
andrew: *frowns* who took her?  
trunks: xellos, who'dya think!?  
andrew: sherra, dynast's general  
trunks: *angry* who is that?!  
andrew: dynast's general  
trunks: no, who's dynast?!  
andrew: the strongest living mazoku lord  
trunks: well, i don't care, and it was xellos, and i just want her back!  
andrew: ok, don't get ur shirt tied into a knot! *disappears*  
trunks: *curses, blinking back tears* what is going on?! i don't even know these ppl, i don't trust andrew, and yet i'm telling him to go get his sis for me! i feel so helpless.... 


	6. In the Astal Plane Again!

andrew: *reappears a few minutes later* ok, i tried  
trunks: and?  
andrew: and i only could bring the kidnapper!! *pulls xellos from behind him*  
trunks: *growls and grabs xellos, starts pummeling him* how could u? how dare u?! bring her back NOW!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *winces* i wont be able to unless you get off me!!!!!!!  
trunks: *growls and hits him a few more times and says* nuh uh, u're taking me too. i'm not letting u run away again!!!!!!!  
xellos: *winces again, then teleports himself and trunks to zelas' throne room*  
andrew: wait for me!!!!!  
trunks: *hits xellos some more* where is she?!  
zelas: i really can't belive your so blind!!!!!  
trunks: *looks around* heather!  
heather: *is lying on the ground next to zelas, uncountous*  
trunks: *growls angrily and chokes xellos* give her here and let us leave peacefully... and she'd better be still human!!!  
zelas: *smiles* i hope u realize that xellos can't die, and i won't give her back  
trunks: *punches xellos some more* i don't care, i can still beat him up! and i want her back now!!!!!  
zelas: *grin turns wolfish/evil* no  
trunks: *powers up to ss4* give her back now!!!!!!  
zelas: i'm sorry, i can't  
trunks: *growls* what do u mean, u can't!?  
zelas: i mean, i can't give her up, and i won't  
trunks: of course u can and u will, otherwise i'll blast ur stupid boy here to new namek!  
zelas: *sighs* her mother doesn't want me to give her up and i don't want to  
trunks: i don't care what her baka mother wants and i don't care what u want u give her back ne way!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *grins and shrugs* ok, just give me a few moments, plz  
trunks: few moments?! no! why would i do that!?  
zelas: *grins and points at heather, yelling a word in an anceint language* there, you can have her back now!  
trunks: *lets go of xellos after punching him in the face one last time and runs and grabs heather* heather! heather, u ok?!  
heather: uhh.......*opens her eyes* let me go!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: what?  
heather: *more forcefully* let me go!!!!!  
trunks: heather, it's me! trunks*  
heather: i don't care!! put me down!!!!!!!  
trunks: no! what's wrong with u?!  
heather: *jumps out of his hold* nothings wrong, baka, i don't want the hands of a mortal to touch me!!  
trunks: *gasps* no! heather!!!!  
heather: *growls* don't try to touch me ever again!!! *vanishes*  
trunks: *screams angrily* ZELAS! BRING HER BACK HERE AND CHANGE HER BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: i can't, she's more powerful than me, now that she knows who, and what, she is. either way, i wouldn't.  
trunks: I TOLD U! NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HER BACK! HEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
zelas: *shakes head, smiling* i cant  
andrew: *whispers to trunks* i can get her back  
trunks: u?! how?!  
andrew: open your eyes, dumb ass!! i'm a mazoku, i can at least find her!!!  
trunks: *growls and punches him* dumb ass urself! fine then! find her!  
andrew: *winces* do u want my help or not?!  
trunks: yes!  
andrew: alright then! *grabs' trunks' arm and disappears with him*  
trunks: now what?  
andrew: look around, notice ne body familar?  
trunks: *glances around* where are we? this looks familiar...  
andrew: look around closely, you'll find someone......special  
trunks: *glances upward at the trees and notices heather* HEATHER!!!  
heather: *glances down at trunks* u again....  
trunks: again!? what do u mean!? of course i'm back!  
heather: *flips hair over her shoulder* i don't care, i thought i told you not to follow me  
trunks: *blinks* heather, don't u even care that cat misses u?!  
heather: who?  
trunks: *screams angrily* CAT! ONE OF UR BEST FRIENDS!!!!!  
heather: i'm not familar with that name  
trunks: how can't u be?! oh what did she DO to u?!  
heather: *glances at him again* she? oh, u mean zelas, dont u?  
trunks: of course i do!  
andrew: oh for gods sake!!!! xellos sealed her memory remember?  
trunks: xellos did that?! damn him i'm gonna kill him!  
heather: *sighs* what are you talking about?  
trunks: heather, u baka, u need to come with me! maybe we can find some way to change u back, like the dragonballs or something...  
heather: *growls* i'm not going ne where with a mortal!!!  
andrew: ok, that does it!! FIRE BALL!!!!  
heather: *raises a sheild*  
trunks: *dashes forward, phazes behind her and blasts the shield w/ a big bang attack*  
andrew: *sheild breaks and andrew rushes forward and hits heather on the head with the flat of his sword, knocking her out* lets go...  
trunks: *grabs heather* ok  
andrew: *grabs trunks' arm and teleports to deep sea dolphin*  
trunks: what are we doing here?  
andrew: u want her back don't u?  
trunks: yeah...  
andrew: she's my master and she'll help us!, now c'mon!! *pulls trunks to the throne room*  
DSD: andrew? what is it now?  
andrew: *bows respectfully* forgive me, master, but we need your help. this girl wishes to be a mortal  
DSD: *glances at heather* ok *whispers a word and theres a loud crack aduable throughout the whole palace*  
andrew: thank you, master *grabs trunks' arm agian and teleports them to cats' house*  
trunks: *blinks* so she's human again?  
andrew: we'll wait and see  
trunks: why are u helping me ne way?  
andrew: that remains a secret *vanishes*  
trunks: damn, do they always hafta do that? *shakes his head and goes inside*  
cat: *looks up, her eyes all teary* trunks? heather?  
heather: *groans*  
trunks: *looks at her w/ concern* heather?  
heather: *opens eyes* wha happened?  
trunks: heather?  
heather: yes?  
trunks: who am i?  
heather: ur trunks  
trunks: *grins and hugs her happily* are u a mazoku?  
heather: why would i wanna be a damned mazoku?!?! *angred voice*  
trunks: u didn't, zelas made u one ne way... come on i have a wish and we're going to my mom  
heather: *confused* ok..........  
trunks: *walks outside and flies into the air* goten, grab cat, k?  
goten: *nods then grabs cat* come on, lets go *he flies off after trunks*  
heather: where are we going exactly?  
trunks: to capsule corp, we're gonna get the dragon radar and get the dragonballs.  
heather: oh......why?  
trunks: cos i'm gonna make a wish or two  
heather: i thought you could only make one wish? (*just to let u readers know, i'm a fan of DBZ, but i lived in Germany for a few years and was unable to watch it, so i have absolutly no clue about the new wishes*)  
trunks: nah, dende improved them now we can make two and wish multiple ppl back w/ one wish it's easier *arrives at c.c. and calls* mom!  
heather: oh.............  
trunks: *puts heather down* yeah  
heather: *stubles slightly, then gains her balance*  
bulma: *comes out* what's wrong?  
trunks: we need the dragon radar now, don't argue just get it, ok?  
bulma: o...k... *goes and gets it then hands it to trunks*  
heather: *mumbles* disrespect of your own mother, shame on you!!  
trunks: *ignores her* thanks mom, we gotta go now *grabs heather and flies off again, handing the dragon radar to her* here u watch this. tell me when we get close to one, alright?  
heather: alright *watches the radar*  
goten: *catches up* hey, where are we going now?  
trunks: to find the dragonballs  
goten: oh  
heather: *sees something on the radar* i think theres one over there *points*  
trunks: *glances at the radar, nods and goes in the direction she was pointing*  
goten: *follows silently, wondering why he's here in the first place since all he's doing is following trunks*  
heather: *looks around, trying to find the ball*  
trunks: magnify it. push that button on the side  
heather: ok *pushes the button and it magnifies* now what?  
trunks: ok now we have a better idea of where it it *looks at radar and turns* we just passed it. it should be right... ah there it is!  
heather: oh......ok.........  
trunks: *lands* there it is  
goten: *lands and grabs the dragonball* i got it  
trunks: ok, heather, unmagnify it  
heather: *looks around as she unmaginfies the radar* wheres cat?   
cat: *is staring at ground*   
heather: cat? are u ok?  
cat: *points* well, it looks like someone very angry was here...  
heather: *looks at what she was pointing at* what is it? *scared voice, sorta*  
cat: a scorch mark, either a unhappy z fighter or a certain pyromaniac sorceress was here....  
heather: uh...oh..........*looks around wildly* do u think shes around here still?  
cat: beats me... lets go ne way!  
heather: yeah......  
trunks: *grabs heather and flies off, goten grabs cat* ok heather, which way?  
heather: *looks at the radar* theres one moving, its going that way *points*  
trunks: ok *goes in that direction* gotta get it before they go too far  
heather: *maginfies the radar* damn, they're going pretty fast!!!  
trunks: ok, well i can go faster! *speeds up till he's going REALLY fast*  
heather: *shouts above the wind* we're right above them!!  
trunks: *grins and drops suddenly*  
lina: heather! trunks!  
trunks: oh, hi!  
lina: whats wrong?  
goten: *comes up* u got a dragonball?  
lina: a what?  
goten: u know, a orange ball with 1-7 stars on it...  
lina: oh....*pulls a dragonball out from her back pack* u mean, like this? *holds it up*  
trunks: *grins* yes! can we have it please?  
lina: *narrows her eyes* are you crazy? i'm not just gonna give it up!!!  
goten: come on, please? it's important! we hafta do this or else zelas is gonna turn heather into a mazoku again! besides, it's not worth ne thing alone...  
trunks: shut UP, GOTEN!  
goten: *is confused* what'd i say wrong?  
lina: *grins* why's so important?  
trunks: *groans* well, u don't know how to use them ne way...  
lina: them? you mean theres more?  
trunks: there's a couple, but they're not worth ne thing...  
lina: *humphs* really? i'm not gonna fall for that!!!!!!  
trunks: no, honestly! they aren't! please we need this before they turn heather into a mazoku AGAIN!  
*there's a sound heard behind them, and everyone turns to see xellos holding an unconscious heather*   
xellos: hi!  
trunks: no! *grabs heather* u can't have her  
lina: *sighs* trunks get heather out of the way! darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, burried in the stream of time is where your power grows, i plegde myself to conquor all the foes who stand, beyond the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and i posses, DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!  
trunks: *moves out of the way right before the dragon slave hits xellos*  
xellos: ouch.....*opens his eyes, no longer smiling* i'm going to be very serious. give heather to me  
trunks: no  
xellos: give her to me, or you'll never see the sun rise agian!!!!  
trunks: *laughs scornfully* yeah right, like u could kill me! i'm a saiyan!!! *powers up to ss4* see?  
xellos: and i'm a mazoku, so we're even!!!!!!  
goten: *pushes cat behind trunks and powers up to ss4* go away xellos, u can't beat us all  
lina: *starts casting the Dragon Slave again*  
xellos: *growls* i'm sorry, but i doubt you'd kill me!!  
trunks: u may be immune to magic, like u say, but energy ain't magic, dude *grins evilly*  
xellos: comon knowlege: no mazoku can't be killed by a power less than its self  
trunks: *angry* what makes u think i'm less than u?! ha! what a joke!  
xellos: i'm the sixth stongest mazoku in the world, only cos of dipsy *said with malice* i'm that low!!  
trunks: so? i'm the 3rd strongest in the world!  
xellos: and i'm supposed to be impressed?  
goten: me and him have the same power level. urs is about 20,000,000 lower than ours...  
xellos: *shakes head, but then falls to the ground, a sword sticking out from his back, glares at andrew standing over him*  
goten: andrew?!  
andrew: i may not be the strongest mazoku, but don't u EVER insult my master!!!!!  
trunks: wow... thanks man! now come on lina! give us the dragonball!  
lina: hmm.......ok.......*reluctantly gives the ball to trunks* so what do i get in return?  
andrew: a fight with me! *everybody ignores him*  
trunks: um, i'll think about it... i don't really have ne thing to give u.....  
lina: alright, i'll take an 'iou' but don't forget!!!  
trunks: *sweatdrops and grabs heather* i won't.....  
lina: alright....cya, have fun!! *winks at trunks*  
goten: *grabs cat* ok, lets get going  
trunks: *nods and takes off, goten following* heather, where to now?  
andrew: i might be helping u on the way, but right now i've gotta take care of this namagomi!! *attacks xellos*  
heather: *is unconscious, still*  
goten: *calls* thank u, lina! andrew!  
lina: welcome!  
trunks: man, when'd she zonk out?  
andrew: no prob!!!!!  
cat: back when xellos got her  
goten: *flies forward* cat, see if u can get it we need to know where the next one is...  
cat: *digs in heather's pockets* where'd she put it....?  
lina: *flies forward* hey! heather droped this! *holds out the radar*  
cat: *grins* thanks again lina *takes it* ok that way *points*  
lina: welcome! *grins* i'm gonna help andrew take care of xellos, cya! *flies back*  
cat: *grins evilly* xellos deserves it  
trunks: *nods, looking concerned at heather, and flies in the direction cat had pointed*  
cat: *after a while says* ok, right around here....  
trunks: *nods and goes down* magnify please, cat  
cat: *pushes the button* ok, right over to the right....  
heather: *groans* what happened?  
trunks: heather! u zonked out....  
heather: *looks confused* i did? i'm sorry, how did that happen?  
cat: xellos got a hold of u and u fainted....  
heather: oh, that.....he hit me on the head, actully..........  
cat: ah. well trunks, it should be right under us...  
heather: *blinks*  
trunks: *nods and lands* ok, lets see....*to heather* the dragonball  
heather: oh, right, did we get the one lina had?  
trunks: *grins* yeah, but now i owe her....i wonder what she'd want....  
heather: *grins* i imagine!!! i'll tell u two things: money or food  
trunks: well, we got lots of money, and mom can cook, but i can't... looks like i'll end up owing my mom too....  
heather: i'll cook something  
trunks: *blinks* what?  
cat: *points* right there!  
heather: i'll cook something for her  
goten: i got it *grabs the dragonball*  
trunks: *grins* so i'll owe u instead?  
heather: *grins* u won't owe me a thing!!!  
trunks: yeah, right. i'd think i would...  
heather: *shakes head, smile in place* not at all  
cat: ok, we got it, can we get going again? or will u two keep this discussion going for kami knows how long?  
heather: *glares at her blushing*  
trunks: *shakes his head* we'll get going. *grabs heather and starts flying*  
cat: *grins at heather blushing*  
heather: *sticks tounge out at her*  
cat: *grins cheekily*  
goten: *wonders why heather's blushing*  
heather: cat? can u find ne more dragonballs?  
cat: *glances at radar and points* there's one about three miles thataway  
trunks: *snorts* man, these all seem to be so close together....  
heather: they should be farther apart, right?  
trunks: well, they normally are... i just think it's a bit coincidental...  
heather: *grimances* it seems too easy.....  
cat: *frowns* the next one is about a thousand miles away... so i guess u guys are talking too soon.....  
heather: yeah....*grins* sorry  
cat: it's ok... u didn't ask for it to be there, after all  
heather: i guess so  
cat: well, ne way.... *stares at the radar* it's moving now....  
heather: what? again?  
cat: yeah, apparently....  
heather: its prob'ly xellos again! *growls*  
trunks: *frowns* no, it's not  
heather: why not? it has to be!!  
trunks: no, i can sense ki, remember? it's not him!  
heather: *blinks* ok.........  
trunks: really! i told u i can sense ki, and if i've met them, i won't forget their ki  
heather: ok......*looks down* i'm sorry.............  
trunks: *smiles at her* it's ok  
heather: *looks up, and smiles* thx  
trunks: no problem. *looks at cat* which way is it?  
cat: *points* that way...  
trunks: *flies in that direction*  
heather: *looks down as they fly over, sees a glint through the tress* there! *points*  
trunks: ok! *flies down* hey u!  
ogre: *looks at trunks* uh..........a flying kid? wierd....  
trunks: *sweatdrops*  
goten: *pulls out a dragonball, the 3 star ball* have u seen anything like this?  
ogre: um....*holds up his own ball* like this?  
goten: *grins* yeah! *holds out a hand* may i have it please? i've been looking for it for a while  
ogre: uh....what u gonna give me?  
goten: *sweatdrops* well, i don't have ne thing much... what do u want?  
ogre: um.....money!!!  
trunks: *angrily* i'll give u a black eye if u don't give it to me, u stupid....  
ogre: uh....u get me mad!! *swings at trunks*  
trunks: *dodges and hands heather to goten and grins evilly* ok now u're asking for it  
ogre: uh....ask for what?  
trunks: *punches him out*  
ogre: *hits a tree* uh............ow!!! *picks up the tree and throws it at trunks*  
trunks: *dodges with an evil grin and blasts him with a low power energy blast to the head*  
ogre: *falls back to the ground, then gabs trunks' legs and slams him on the ground several times* uh...u take that!!!  
trunks: *kicks hard and blasts him again* i really don't want to hurt u u know...  
ogre: uh....i not know  
trunks: *sweatdrops, then hits him hard in the stomach*  
ogre: *falls back, causing an earthquake* uh.......OUCH!!!!!! *drops trunks*  
trunks: *kicks him in the stomach again and then punches him in the face*  
ogre: *lays there for a few seconds, then eyes close as he faints*  
trunks: *grins and then searches the ogre for the dragonball*  
heather: *grins and holds out the ball* before you started fighting, i grabbed this  
trunks: *sweatdrops* u mean i went thru that for nothing?  
heather: yup!  
trunks: oh well....*picks her up again* come on, we'd better get going  
heather: u might wanna be careful, he slamed u pretty hard........  
trunks: *grins at her* i'm a saiyan, not a human don't forget. i'm a lot tougher than even a above average human  
heather: *grins* i know  
trunks: so... what are u worried for?  
heather: *shakes head* i don't know, really  
trunks: *sighs* cat, which way?  
cat: *studies the radar* next one that way *points and trunks and goten go that way*  
heather: *thinks about whats happening, then mutters* to think this all started out as a harmless party......  
cat: *nods* yeah, i've said that so many times, i've lost count  
heather: *grins and sighs* i really can't believe it.......  
cat: neither can i...  
trunks: u two get comfy, unless u want us to go really fast then it'll take a while  
heather: ok, thx  
cat: *reminding him* we don't have a while....  
trunks: *sweatdrops* i wish we had two radars, then we could split up.... but i guess not. hey goten, we should speed up a bit, k?  
goten: *nods and they speed up a little*  
heather: *the wind pushes her hair back, and she looks down at the ground, she sees something flash* what was that?  
trunks: i dunno, but i don't feel like checking.  
heather: *looks back* yeah, we don't have the time for it.......  
trunks: *grins* i'm glad we agree... if u were bra, pan, mom, or ne one else i know, u would've insisted on it...  
heather: *grins* i'm glad i'm not!!  
trunks: *grins* i am too!  
heather: *grins* how far do we have to go, cat?  
cat: *yawns* i shoulda brought a book.... *glances at radar* about 100 more miles, wow we're going fast!  
heather: *nodds* yeah!  
trunks: *grins* not really....  
goten: *grins*  
lina: *pops next to them, matching their speed* hey!  
goten: hi!  
heather: hi, lina!  
trunks: what's up?  
cat: *grins* yay, more insurance! hi!  
lina: *grins* nothin, andrew got called away when xellos became an indestiguable lump, so i decied to catch up with u guys!!  
cat: well, why? not that i'm complaining...  
lina: why not?  
cat: what? u want me to complain?  
lina: no!!! i just wanna tag along, and make sure that my debt gets repaid!!!  
trunks: *sweatdrops* what? u don't trust me? i always have kept my promises so far...  
lina: *shakes head, still grining* i trust u, i just wanna make sure!!  
goten: it's true he does...  
lina: *shakes head* forget it, so what're u lookin for now?  
trunks: another dragonball. it's pretty close now...  
lina: *nods* ok  
cat: *looks at radar* 20 miles  
lina: how many do u need?  
trunks: uh, 7....  
lina: seven? ok, thats a bit of a nuciance, how many do u have now?  
heather: 3 or 4, i think....  
trunks: nah 3  
heather: oh.....oops!  
lina: ok, so u need 4 more, right?  
trunks: yeah  
lina: *nods* ok, i'll help. who did that to that ogre?  
trunks: *grins evilly*  
lina: u? damn, thats pretty....evil  
trunks: *grins wider* well, he deserved it. he flopped me on the ground  
lina: *grins* i bet he did!!!!!  
trunks: *sweatdrops* and what does that mean?  
heather: *looks down at the ground below them*  
lina: oh, nothing...  
trunks: *looks down in confusion, then looks at lina* i bet... u don't think i'm strong?  
lina: no!!! i bet he deserved that!!!  
trunks: oh. i thought u meant u bet he hit me against the stupid ground....  
lina: *shakes head* no  
heather: how many more miles cat?  
trunks: ok then... *still looks suspicious, but decides to forget it*  
cat: 2  
heather: ok......*scans the ground carfully* 


	7. Caves of Death

*every one waits a few more minutes*  
cat: okies right around here!  
trunks: ok *goes down and looks around*  
lina: *lands and starts searching through the bushes*  
trunks: *flies around slowly searching the ground*  
cat: *magnifies the radar and points, then goten flies in that direction* its right over here guys!  
lina: *runs in the direction cat pointed*  
goten: *lands* i got it *grabs the ball* ok now what/  
cat: *unmagnifies the radar* ok, now.... *points* that way  
lina: RAY WING! *takes off in the direction cat pointed, again*  
trunks: *flies after her, followed by goten*  
heather: *notices in what direction every1 is flying* lina, you know we're headed for Sairoon?  
cat: yeah, i was about to ask that...  
lina: *nods* i noticed, i'll go on ahead and alert her highness *last part said with distast*  
lina: *flies off*  
cat: that's not nice of her....  
heather: nobody likes amelia, after all, she is a sugar adict  
cat: well, it's still not nice...  
heather: *shrugs*  
cat: okies, not too far now...  
heather: *wonders where gourry is*  
cat: that's a good question...  
trunks: hey, what's that?  
heather: whats what?  
cat: *looks* um, a giant humanoid cat?  
heather: *confused*  
trunks: *glances down* that's weird, but i meant that huge building over there...  
cat: *glances up* oh that!  
heather: what building? where? *confused even more, and can't see cos her glasses are down at the brige of her nose and she can't push 'em up, other wise she'd fall*  
trunks: *pushes heather's glasses up her nose* there!! that big castle-y looking thing!  
heather: oh!  
cat: *sarcastic* i think u just answered ur own question...  
trunks: huh?  
heather: shut up!  
cat: it's a castle....  
cat: duh!   
heather: *sighs*  
cat: that's phil's castle  
heather: i hope amelia'll understand y we're here........  
cat: i do too... well, if we tell her it's for a just cause....  
heather: *nods* yeah, maybe.......  
trunks: what does "just" hafta do w/ ne thing?  
heather: i forgot, she really BIG on justice  
cat: *giggles* she's a justice freak...  
trunks: *sweatdrops* o....k....  
heather: just to allert you, Phil is too  
trunks: man....  
cat: *giggles* well, if our cause is "justified" they'll probably let us have it...  
heather: *nods*  
goten: what's a justice freak?  
cat: *sweatdrop*  
heather: *sweatdrops*  
cat: someone who is very hung up on justice...  
heather: a person who is really big on justice...........  
cat: same diff.  
heather: yeah..........  
trunks: well, where am i supposed to go? the castle?  
heather: i guess that'll work.........  
trunks: ok... *lands in front of the castle* hi everyone!  
amelia: *comes rushing down, lina, zel, and gourry (?) following*  
cat: *sweatdrops as goten lands*  
cat: already? that was fast....  
trunks: *puts heather down* hi guys  
lina: *shrugs* she listened *quieter* for once  
goten: *puts cat down* ummm... *decides not to comment on lina's comment*  
cat: amelia, we hafta ask u for something...  
amelia: yes?  
trunks: *keeps an eye on heather*  
cat: *grabs the dragonball from goten and shows it to her* we're looking for some of these things, and there's one here. do u know where it is?  
amelia: *thinks* i'll ask daddy, he'll know!!!  
cat: ok...  
cat: *thinks "i was hoping we could avoid him..."*  
amelia: *goes inside and comes back a few moments later, with a tall burly...guy*  
cat: hi...  
phil: hello! your looking for an orange ball, are you?  
cat: yeah...  
goten: uh huh  
phil: ok!!! *pulls from a poket a Dragon ball* is this it?  
goten: *grins* yeah! can we have it please?  
phil: of course!!! *hands the ball to goten* just take care of it  
cat: *grins* don't worry, we will! thanks so much!!!!!!  
phil: *nods* your welcome!  
trunks: *picks up heather again* ok, we've gotta go now...  
phil: have fun!! *waves*  
goten: *puts dragonball in his pocket and grabs cat* thanks again!!!  
goten: *he and trunks take off* bye!!!  
*all yell* bye!!!!  
heather: ok....that was fast......  
cat: *turns on radar again* okies, the next one is thataway! *points*  
trunks: yes it was... *flies in the direction cat pointed, goten follows him*  
lina: hey wait up!!! *comes up in a bubble with gourry*  
trunks: *sweatdrops* now what? did we do something wrong?  
lina: *grins* nah, i'm still gonna help u!!!  
trunks: oh ok!  
cat: *grins* hi gourry  
gourry: hi...uh.......what's ur name again?  
cat: *sweatdrops, would've facefaulted except that would've resulted in her falling a long ways* it's cat...  
gourry: *blinks* wheres a cat? *looks for a flying cat*  
cat: *groans* we had this discussion before... MY NAME IS CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
gourry: *looks at her* your a cat?  
cat: *sweatdrops again* why do i hafta go thru this again? I'M NOT A CAT, I'M CALLED CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *breathing hard*  
gourry: oh..............  
cat: yes! he finally understands!!!!!!  
lina: *hits him on the back of the head* jelly-fish brain!!  
gourry: ow!!!!  
cat: that's not nice... *thinks* then again, i hit my friends all the time... ok go ahead then  
lina: i do so all the time, i even fireball him once in a while  
cat: i know, at least i just beat up on my guy friends...  
heather: *snickers*  
cat: what?  
heather: are we closer to the next Ball?  
cat: *glances at radar* a bit. now tell me what u were snickering about!  
heather: i wasn't snickering about ne thing!!! *a bit too innocent*  
cat: yeah right! now tell me!!!  
heather: *still too innocent* i wasn't!!!  
cat: yeah right! now answer me!!!  
heather: *blinks innocently* really i wasn't!!!!!!!!  
cat: tell me now!  
heather: *shakes head and again blinks innocently* i really wasn't snickering about ne thing!!!  
cat: yes u were...  
heather: no i wasn't  
cat: were too  
heather: were not  
cat: were too  
heather: were not  
cat: were too  
heather: were not  
trunks: *sweatdrops*  
cat: were too  
heather: were not  
cat: were too  
heather: not  
cat: too  
heather: not  
cat: too  
heather: are we ne closer? and not  
cat: duh, we're moving aren't we? and too  
heather: not  
cat: too  
heather: not  
cat: too  
heather: not  
trunks: .... this is getting old  
cat: too  
heather: *nods* good point, but ne way, not  
cat: *nods* i agree, and too  
heather: not  
trunks: *sweatdrops* shut up...  
cat: no. and too  
heather: *looks down* ok............*sticks her tounge out at cat, mouthing 'not'*  
cat: *sticks her tongue out at heather, mouthing 'too'*  
trunks: *glares at them* cut it out  
heather: *mouths 'not'*  
cat: *mouths 'too'*  
trunks: *growls* stoppit...  
heather: *looks down again*  
trunks: *glances down* what?  
heather: nuthin....  
trunks: yeah right! what?  
heather: *shakes head* are u going to fall for the same trick that i just did to cat?  
trunks: *sweatdrops* well, what were u snickering about?  
heather: i was just messing with her  
trunks: ok then!  
cat: *grumbles*  
heather: are we ne closer, and i dont want that   
heather: 'we're moving' crap  
cat: yes we're closer... it's about ten miles away and we are moving aren't we?  
heather: *sweatdrops* brat  
cat: *grins* u deserve it  
heather: whatever  
cat: whatever urself  
heather: how much farther?  
cat: five miles...  
heather: *nods* ok......  
cat: *yawns* boredom....  
*five miles later*  
heather: are we there yet?  
cat: man u sound like a little kid... and yeah... *magnifies radar* right below us  
heather: *shrugs* thats what i was aiming for!!!  
trunks: *goes down* ok, lets see.....  
heather: *starts scanning for the ball  
trunks: hmmmm....  
lina: there! *points*  
trunks: *spots it* ok, i see it *lands and grabs it*  
trunks: ok, that's 5 balls... just two more to go!  
heather: one more  
trunks: *takes off* what?  
heather: we've got one more to get, remember Phil's?  
trunks: but wasn't that number 4?  
heather: no, that was #5  
trunks: oh right sorry. one more, that's great....  
heather: *grins*  
trunks: *sweatdrops*  
lina: *follows*  
goten: *follows*  
cat: okies... the next one is about a hundred miles away...  
heather: this'll take a while...............  
cat: nah, not as long as the one that was a thousand miles away from us....  
heather: ur right.....but still  
cat: yeah  
*100 miles later*   
(*editor: *snickers* screw waiting!!!*)  
cat: okies, it's close.... ew, what's that stink? it smells like rotten stuff....  
heather: *sniffs* damn! dragons!  
cat: ewww, is that what that is? they stink.... well, lina this is ur specialty...  
trunks: *sweatdrops* what? u think i can't handle it?  
lina: *grins* this'll be fun!!!  
cat: *to trunks* maybe, maybe not  
trunks: hey, i was beating up buu and i was just a kid then!!!  
cat: actually gotenks was beating up buu. big difference  
lina: *looks down* what the--? who's that? *points at a man in a black cape*  
cat: *glances down and speaks softly* is he good or bad?  
trunks: should i know?  
lina: who knows? (trunks should know who it is ^_^)  
trunks: *narrows his eyes* it's andrew. what's he doing here?  
heather: andrew? *shrugs* prob'ly on some mission to kidnap me again!!!  
trunks: well, lina can u and gourry go in? and take goten, i'll stay here w/ these guys  
lina: *nods* c'mon guys!!!!!  
cat: *gets mad* just cos i'm not quite as strong as u doesn't mean i'm helpless!!!  
lina: *flies down into the cave*  
lina: *passes andrew*  
goten: *hands cat to trunks, who transfers heather over to one hand, then flies down into the cave*  
cat: *stares down at andrew* i'm glad he's down there and not up here...  
andrew: *looks up, calls over shoulder* plz don't kill the dragons!!!  
goten: *stops* what? why not?  
goten: LINA! HANG ON A MIN!  
andrew: they're my pets  
lina: *stops*  
goten: *sweatdrops* some pets... more like pests...  
andrew: i swear, if u harm them, i'll blow you to smitherenes  
goten: *laughs* yeah right! u're even weaker than xellos!  
andrew: *grins* i've gained in power since we last met  
goten: so? i can feel ur power baka  
andrew: *teleports behind him, grabs him, and throws him to the ground, in just 1 second*  
goten: *gets up easily and laughs* hey, i'll give u this much, u're faster, and u caught me by surprise *gets in a fighting position* u won't get such an easy shot again  
andrew: i havn't the time for this *disapears*  
goten: o...k... *shrugs and flies into the cave*  
lina: *follows, draging gourry*  
heather: o..k...  
goten: *searches*  
lina: *scans*  
gourry: *confused*  
lina: *hits gourry* we're looking for an orange ball!!  
goten: orange ball w/ stars on it  
gourry: you mean this? *holds up the last Dragon Ball*  
goten: *facefaults* where'd u get that?  
lina: *gaps in surprise* where'd u find that?  
gourry: *points* over there  
goten: *groans* and u didn't tell us? well lets go...  
andrew: *blocks their exit*  
goten: *groans* come on, we don't have the time! let us pass!  
goten: come on andrew, i don't want to fight u!  
andrew: *laughs sinesterly* thats not the real Ball *holds up another* this is!!!  
goten: *confused* and u would know this... how?  
andrew: i made that one........you'll see several scratches in the shape of an "A"  
goten: oh come on! *groans* well, give us the real one then  
andrew: *grins and vanishes*  
goten: WHAT THE HFIL!? COME BACK HERE!!!!!  
goten: *curses* man, come on we gotta go get to trunks and them, cat has the dragon radar *rushes outside*  
andrew: you've entered my maze of death!! if u want the real ball, find your way to the center, oh, watch out for my beauties!!!  
goten: *disbelieving* what the...?   
goten: this is so stupid...  
andrew: oh, i forgot to mention, not cheating! *radar disapears* oh! watch out for booby traps!!!  
goten: *screams* damnit, he can't have that! that's bulma's and if she finds out we lost it we're dead!!!!!  
andrew: no, i teleported it back to cat, i don't want it  
goten: man... that would have made it much easier...  
lina: *growls* stick ur gonna die!!!!!  
andrew: temper temper!! oh, everythings about to change in 5...  
andrew: 4...  
andrew: 3...  
andrew: 2...  
andrew: 1...  
goten: no!  
goten: *runs aimlessly*  
*exit moves*  
goten: *curses*   
andrew: *walls apear where there were no walls b4* have fun!!!!!  
goten: *searches for lina and gourry* guys! where are u?  
lina: we're right behind you!!! *in a trasparent glass dome*  
goten: *turns* hey! *beats on it* get outta there!  
andrew: i forgot to mention one more thing! u have to do it alone!  
goten: *screams* WHAT!?  
andrew: u heard me, u can pound all u like it wont break, unless Rose or Chaos get to it!!  
goten: *curses in japanese and english* this is so stupid! how dare u play games w/ me!?  
goten: *runs in a random direction* if i get my hands on u i'm gonna kill u...  
andrew: if u don't hurry up, the maze'll move again!  
goten: *runs faster, as fast as he can(which is pretty fast)*  
chaos: *goten bumps into Chaos* FOOD!!!!! *tries to eat goten*  
goten: *yells and blasts the dragon w/ a kamehameha* ka--me--ha--me--HA!!!!!!  
chaos: *scratches belly where the blast hit. tries to flame him*  
andrew: Its not as easy at it looks!!!  
goten: *jumps aside and powers up to ss4 then uses the kamehameha again* ka--me--ha--me--ha!!!!  
chaos: *tries slashing him*  
goten: *jumps out of the way and blasts it again*  
chaos: *falls down, fainted*  
goten: *thinks 'yes!' and runs again, this time faster cos he's powered up*  
chaos: *trips him before he goes too far*  
goten: *yelps and stops himself bfore he lands*   
chaos: *get back up and starts flaming him*  
goten: YIPE!!! *blasts it*  
andrew: u pissed him off good!  
chaos: *deflects attack, slashing at him, again*  
goten: *growls and blasts chaos with stronger energy blasts*  
chaos: *flies back, hitting a wall, sinking to the floor in a heap* u....win......................  
goten: *grins and runs off again*  
andrew: *growls* damn, u beat him!!!!!  
goten: yeah... of course i did... i'm the son of Goku!!!  
andrew: he'll be back.....*in a happier voice* u activated the booby traps  
goten: wha?  
*arrows fly at goten from the far wall, one hitting him in the arm*  
goten: *yelps angrily and yanks it out* it'll take a lot more than that to stop me!!!  
goten: *runs faster*  
*flames spit from the wall next to him, scorching him slightly*  
gpten: *ignores it and keeps running*  
andrew: ur hair's on fire.......  
goten: *growls and bats it out* when i get my hands on u....  
andrew: u'll what?  
goten: *screams while running* I'LL KILL U, THEN I'LL GO INTO HFIL AND KILL U AGAIN!!!!!  
andrew: ...............  
goten: *growls and runs some more, starts getting discouraged*  
*ground falls from under goten's feet*  
gpten: *flies back up and this time flies instead of running*  
*more arrows*  
goten: *dodges them*  
*more fire*  
goten: *creates a shield this time, grinning*  
andrew: that won't save u from Rose!!  
goten: wha?  
rose: *grabs goten*  
goten: ah!  
goten: *blasts it*  
rose: oh! how lovely!!! i didn't know u cared!!!!!!  
goten: *yanks out of it's hold and blasts it some more*  
rose: *tries to kiss goten*  
goten: *yells and darts away*   
rose: *runs after him* come back here!!! i'm not finished with you!!!!!  
goten: *yells* hentai! i didn't even know dragon's could be hentai!!! *flies faster*  
rose: *launches her self into the air, easilly catching up, grabing goten and smothering him with kisses*  
goten: *yells and blasts her in the face*  
andrew: some helpful advice----oh never mind...........  
goten: well?! *yelps and smacks rose*  
rose: *growls* i loved u!! and u go an' ruin it by hitting me!!! *flames him, slashing him*  
andrew: i tried to warn u.............  
goten: *yelps* hey!!! *blasts her again*  
goten: *darts away, turning only to blast her*  
rose: *growls again, throwing fireballs*   
goten: *dodges them and blasts her some more*  
rose: *stops suddenly and disappears*  
goten: *decides to run instead of fight and flies off*  
*in front of him, goten spots a young lady lying on the ground*  
goten: *stops, his soft side getting the better of him and kneels down next to her, then wonders if this is a trap*  
rose: *looks up at him* won't u help a poor defenless girl like me?  
goten: *thinks about it, and flies up* i'll help u later *flies off, cursing himself for almost falling for a trap*  
rose: *growls* damn u!!!!! *changes back into her true form&chases him*  
goten: *flies faster, sensing her behind him*  
rose: *fires a fireball, but misses, just barely* d@mn u!!!!!!!  
goten: *grins, and flies faster, as fast as he can*  
*a rock falls out from no where and hits goten on the head*  
rose: *catches up and starts pumbling him*  
goten: ow! *kicks her as hard as he can* get off!!!!  
rose: *fall back on the ground, groaning, then disapears*  
andrew: u monster! u beat rose!!!  
goten: *flies up again and flies off* well, u sent her against me  
andrew: no i didn't, u chose to sent her against u  
goten: *growls* whatever, i'm gonna get that dragonball  
andrew: u and what army? lina and gourry? they're still trapped with me!!!!!!!  
andrew: *laughs evilly*  
goten: so? i'm stronger than an army!!! and much more resourceful!  
andrew: whatever!  
*after more bickering from the two, goten finally gets to the center.......*  
goten: *laughs* finally! *reaches out to grab the dragonball*  
chaos: we meet again, boy!!  
goten: *groans* must i defeat u again? u don't know when to give up...  
rose: u destroyed my heart! i'm gonna kill u for that  
goten: *backs up, wondering if he can handle this...* whoa whoa! i'm sorry for that, i had other things on my mind!  
rose: *hopefully* u did?  
goten: yes! honestly!  
chaos: u tried to take my wife? ur gonna die!!!!!!!!!!  
goten: *yelps* hey!!!  
chaos: *fires a fireball at goten* take that!!!!!!  
goten: *runs to the side* YIKES!!! *wishes trunks were here too*  
rose: dont u dare hurt him!!!! *hits chaos*  
*the dragons start fighting*  
goten: *eyes wide w/ surprise* whoa....  
*dragons continue fighting, andrew is yelling at them to stop*  
goten: *grabs the dragonball, thanks rose under his breath, and rushes out*  
lina: HEY WHAT ABOUT US?!  
goten: oh! *stops* lina! gourry!  
goten: *runs to the bubble and breaks it apart* ok, come on!  
lina: alright! *drags gourry out* lets go, jelly-fish brain!!  
goten: *starts flying, calling* thank u rose! i owe u!!! come on lina! gourry!!!!  
lina: *grabs gourry's collar and casts' levitaition*  
goten: *flies off towards the exit*  
*they exit the cave*  
heather: did u get it?  
goten: *calls* trunks! heather! cat! we got it!!! *holds up the ball triumphantly*  
heather: yay! *starts dancing in circles with trunks  
trunks: *grins* way ta go, goten!!! here, take cat now, we'll go somewhere a bit safer and summon the dragon  
trunks: *grins at heather* i know u're excited, now lets get *grabs her, goten grabs cat and they both fly off*  
trunks: *powers up and starts flying as fast as he can, goten does the same*  
heather: *looks around, then points* is that a good spot?  
trunks: *glances down and nods* ok that'll do *lands*  
goten: *lands as well*  
cat: now what? do we summon the dragon now?  
trunks: yeah. goten?  
goten: *pulls out all the dragonballs* way ahead of u *arranges them on the ground and stands back*   
heather: *watches curiously*  
trunks: watch this; (oh and i don't remember the words exactly but i can tell u later and if it's wrong we can correct it)  
trunks: arise now, mighty shenlong, and grant my wish!!!  
*the sky goes dark, and light shoots down out of the sky and hits the dragonballs. a dragon is formed w/ the light and solidifies*  
shenlong: what is ur wish?  
trunks: *glances at heather nervously, then straightens* i wish that heather could not become a mazoku for as long as she lives  
shenlong: i cannot grant that wish, it is beyond my power  
heather: *eyes widen*  
trunks: *groans* man.... well then, i wish that zelas wouldn't be able to make her a mazoku ne more, is that able to be granted!?  
shenlong: *thinks*  
shenlong: so be it. and ur second wish?  
trunks: *cheers* well, does ne one have a wish they want granted?  
heather: *shakes head*  
trunks: within reason of course  
cat: i don't think so...  
andrew: i've got one!!!!!  
cat: no! i wish i was stronger!!!  
andrew: i wish i was stronger than Zelas!!!  
shenlong: so be it!  
cat: *sticks tongue out at andrew* too late stick  
andrew: *growls&curses*  
*shenlong disappears and the dragonballs rise up in the air and separate, flying to the far corners of the earth*  
andrew: *vanishes with a last glare at cat*  
cat: *grins* yay! and i'm stronger too!!! i wonder how strong i am exactly...  
trunks: *grins* well, we foiled zelas for a while at least...  
heather: she won't change me back...i doubt Dynast wants to, Deep Sea might.......the others're dead.......*grins* i guess i'm ok!!  
trunks: i guess so!!! i'm glad i thought of the dragonballs! *flashes a v for victory sign*  
heather: *giggles* yeah, me too!! *sighs and looks up* i havn't been so happy in days..........*figure of speach*  
trunks: *grins*  
heather: lets start back, its getting late  
cat: okies  
trunks: *picks heather up* lets go. oh and do u mind if i stay at ur house tonight? i don't feel like going home in the dark  
goten: *grabs cat* same here  
heather: thats ok  
trunks: *grins* thanks! *starts off*  
goten: *follows him*  
heather: *glances at the ground, and sees something flash again* there it goes again!!  
goten: *looks down* huh. i wonder what it is...  
heather: *watches the where the flash was and sees another not far from where that first one was* lets go check it out!  
goten: o...k... *less enthusiastic*  
trunks: *flies down cautiously*  
goten: *flies down as well*  
*an arrow narrowly misses trunks and heather, another just missed goten and cat*  
cat: aieee! lets get outta here!  
*one banged on the buble lina created to protect her and gourry*  
trunks: *flies up quickly, creating a shield, goten does the same*  
goten: that's not nice at all! who's doing that?  
lina: *grins wickedly* party time!!!  
heather: *scans the ground, trying to see what the h**l was attacking them* i can't see! the trees are in the way!  
cat: *thinks* well, maybe if we fly over there....  
trunks: good idea *flies over there cautiously*  
heather: they're liable to attack agai, but still..........  
trunks: i got a shield  
*everyone sees orcs, hordes of 'em, all dressed for battle*  
trunks: *curses* and i thought our trouble was over.......  
heather: *shakes head* i guess not.......*grimaces*  
lina: FIREBALL!  
trunks: *turns to goten* u take heather, i'll help lina. u get them outta here, k?  
*a giant fireball engulfs many of the orcs*  
goten: *nods, and takes heather*  
heather: *frowns* i can take care of myself  
goten: *shakes his head* well, too bad, i'm taking care of u ne way. *flies off* 


	8. An Evil Heather

heather: *jumps out of goten's hold, casting levitation* i'm sorry, but i'm gonna help!!!! *flies off toward the battle*  
cat: *jumps out as well* cya i'm gonna go too *starts flying after heather* wait up!!!  
heather: *slows down to allow cat to catch up*  
goten: what the--? HEY!!! *flies forward and stops in front of them just as cat catches up to heather* ok u two! trunks told me to keep an eye on u and u aren't going back, he'll kick my butt!!!  
cat: *sticks her tongue out at him and flies off towards the battle*  
heather: *glares at him* u can keep an eye on us, while we're fighting *flies off after cat*  
cat: *giggles* how true!  
heather: *grins&mumbles something*  
goten: *grabs the back of heather's shirt* nuh uh, i'm watching u over here!!!  
heather: *kicks him in the gut* lemme go!!!  
goten: *winces* no!  
cat: *punches him* let go of her!!!  
heather: ok, that does it! FIRE BALL!!! *amied at goten*  
goten: *yelps but still refuses to let go*  
witchybaby99: *growls and throws another one*  
cat: *blasts him* let go of her, jerk!  
goten: *shouts and falls down*  
heather: *yelps and flies down to catch him* can't let u die........  
goten: *groans*  
cat: *worried* u think we overdid it?  
heather: yeah....maybe a little......oh, d@mn, this is all my fault!!!!!  
cat: nuh uh, i'm just as guilty  
heather: i started it............  
goten: *opens one eye* that wasn't nice....  
heather: *shrugs* sorry, but u should've let us go  
goten: *grumbles* trunks is gonna kill me...  
heather: *shakes head* i don't think so *looks around* ah!!!!! *flies forward and lands on a tree, places goten on a branch* ur gonna stay here, cat and i'll be back soon  
cat: am not! why don't u stay here!!??  
heather: *glares at her* we're going to help trunks and lina, he can take care of him self  
cat: oh. ok then. cya later goten!  
heather: *jumps up and starts to fly off again* heal up quickly!! *winks and waves*  
cat: *flies after her* he can't heal himself...... not like lina and the others can...  
heather: oh.......i'm an idiot....well, then we'd better hurry up and finish those orcs!!! *grins* RAY WING!! see if u can keep up!!!! *flies off, faster than with levitation*  
cat: *flies faster, catching up* hey, i'm stronger than i thought ^_^  
heather: *grins* so it seems!!!  
cat: heehee *spots something* there they are!  
heather: we'll take care of those wretched creatures in no time!!!!!!! *flies down, readying a fireball*  
cat: *grins, readying an energy blast*  
heather: *lands and sees.........no orcs* they got 'em all............................  
cat: dang... guess they didn't need our help..  
heather: yeah.............  
orc: i wouldn't consider that an option, little ladies!!!!  
trunks: *sees them and flies over* what the hfil?! i thought i said for u to stay w/ goten!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *holds out the energy blast* u shouldn't mess w/ me, i don't know my own strength, literally!  
heather: *sighs* wretched little &^$$#^(*&^$#^%$%$!!!!! we'll kill you!!!!!!!  
orc: *growls* ok, little girl!!!! you've gone an' made me mad!!!!  
heather: *vein twiching* little....girl??? me???  
cat: *grins evilly* good, that was the point. looks like i haven't lost my touch besides, whoever u're talking to, neither of us are little  
heather: *looses her temper and starts shooting firballs at random locations*  
cat: *controls herself a little better and blasts them at the orc*  
heather: WRETCHED *&%&*%%$^%%&%&*^@##@$@$@@@@#&*^%&%###$$^t^&*@*()!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *continues throwing her fireballs, hitting nermerous targets, not just trees and bushes either*  
cat: *sweatdrops* u're gonna set the forest on fire!!! *continues throwing energy blasts at wherever she thinks she senses something*  
heather: *gasps, holding her heart* did i kill him?  
cat: kill who?  
orc: *dryly* i would think not..........  
heather: u actully think?  
cat: *growls and blasts in that general direction*  
heather: *growls, and fires one last ball at him*  
cat: *fires at him taking care to aim this time*  
orc: *falls back, charred*   
cat: *blasts him again*  
heather: *grumbles under her breath*  
cat: *blasts him again, cursing* die, d@mn u!!  
orc: *dissentegrates, cos he was so badly burned........can that really happen?  
heather: *turns to trunks* what'd u want?  
trunks: to ask u why u're here, and to ask where goten is!!!  
heather: he's up in a tree, and we're here to help  
trunks: well, we didn't need it!!!  
heather: *raises a quizical eyebrow*  
trunks: well, we didn't!   
heather: *shakes head* whatever *glances around the clearing* some one.....familar is coming..............*frowns* d@mn it........  
trunks: who?  
heather: i can't tell....no wait..........d@mn it!! why'd he hafta show up now?  
trunks: xellos?  
heather: *growls* yes, HIM!!  
trunks: *growls, instinctively going in front of heather*  
xellos: *appears next to heather* hello again!!!!  
trunks: *yelps and punches him*  
heather: *instictivly punches out, hitting him* don't do that!!!  
xellos: *winces and rubs the two spots were he was hit* ouch.........  
trunks: *grins*  
heather: i'll bet!!! *hits him again*  
trunks: *grins and does the same*  
xellos: *winces again then vanishes*  
heather: *mutters something under her breath*  
trunks: what?  
heather: *shakes head* i'd rather keep it....to myself, its really not apropriot for his.... landscape.........  
trunks: *is confused, then snaps his fingers* i almost forgot! goten! come on, lets go grab him before he falls out of whatever tree u left him in *flies off towards goten*  
heather: *nods and flies after trunks* comming cat?  
cat: *nods and follows them*  
heather: *flies over to the tree where goten WAS* where'd he go?!  
trunks: *glances around* well, lets see... *suddenly goten appears behind him and gets him in a headlock* ACK! LEMME GO!!!  
goten: *grins* didn't think u'd be so easily fooled  
heather: *sweatdrops* ok, whats going on here?  
goten: *laughs* i was just playing, trying to see if i could fool u guys! i succeeded too ^_^  
heather: *sweatdrops again* ok, i'm really confused.................what???  
goten: i just hid my ki, and then phazed behind him... never mind  
heather: um.....ok...........*shakes head* somethings clouding my mind...........uh-oh! *falls out of the air*  
trunks: what the? *dives down and catches heather*  
heather: *weakly* .........not again...............*faints*  
trunks: what? *shakes her* heather? HEATHER! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *grins, appears sitting on thin air* hello!!  
trunks: *growls and flies at him, punching him square in the face* what did u do to her? huh?!  
andrew: *rubs his face* what makes u think i did it?  
trunks: well, then who did? and why would i trust u? u haven't given me much reason to!  
andrew: *stops rubbing his face, then glares at goten* (sarcasticly) i havn't the faitest idea who&i don't know why u'd trust me, maybe cos i'm her *points to heather* brother?  
trunks: *growls* that has nothing to do w/ it! raditz was my uncle and he was a real jerk! just cos u're family doesn't mean u can be trusted!!!!!  
andrew: *shrugs and grins* whatever, i didn't do that to her  
trunks: then who did!?  
andrew: can u take a guess? or do i have to spell it out?  
trunks: *growls* don't get smart w/ me! xellos?  
xellos: *materializes next to trunks* yes?  
trunks: *points at heather* did u do that?!  
xellos: *looks at heather, smiling dropping* no  
trunks: then who DID!!?? and should i trust... wait, u can't lie can u? *growls* then who did it?!  
andrew: *grins and vanishes, heather with him*  
xellos: that answers the question?  
trunks: *yells* HEY! BRING HER BACK!!!!!  
xellos: *shakes head* d@mn power hungry fool.......  
trunks: WHAT THE HFIL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
xellos: i was talking about andrew  
trunks: SO? TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!! AND BRING HER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *shakes head* andrew is a power hungry fool, so he kidnapped heather and is bringing her...who knows where! *smile returns*  
trunks: *growls* well, take me wherever he is! to his master!!! now!!!! it's urgent!!!!!!!!! d@mnit!!!!  
xellos: *thinks and grins...trunks and he vanish, leaving cat and goten standing in the tree* here we are!!!  
trunks: why did u leave them behind!!!!  
witchybaby99: u just said "take me to his master" u said nothing about them *all the innocence of a 9 year'old*  
trunks: *punches him* ooh, u..... i'm gonna kill u one of these days.....  
xellos: *grins* can't wait..........  
trunks: *groans* well, where is he?  
xellos: *shrugs* look around, you might find him!! *vanishes*  
trunks: *curses vividly in japanese and english* %&^(*&$%@$%%&*&( )&&^$$@#$@# $#^%*(&()*_)( )_*(*%^%^#@%$&^*(&( )*(*^&^$$%#$%  
xellos: *voice only* my,my,my! what a language!!!  
trunks: actually, two languages technically. now get ur @$$ back here!!!!  
xellos: *as if grinning* i'm busy, sorry *gone*  
trunks: *curses some more*  
trunks: well... *looks around* i dunno where i am, but i gotta find heather bfore ne thing happens to her...  
narrator: *this place is VERY familar to trunks, (its the astral plane)*  
trunks: d@mnit, not here again!!! how would i get back!? *shakes his head* well, first things first. *picks a direction and starts running*  
narrator: *he hears voices, and runs toward them....*  
trunks: *follows the sound of the voices* hello?!  
narrator: *the voices stop, then trunks hears:*  
heather: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: HEATHER!!!!! *runs towards her* HEATHER!  
deep sea: quiet you little mortal!!!  
trunks: *growls and blasts her*  
heather: *screams in pain*  
trunks *gasps* heather! *runs forward and grabs her*  
heather: t-trunks............*faints, again*  
trunks: *growls* what did u do to her?!  
deep sea: i didn't do ne thing, as a matter of fact, u did it to her!!! *laughs like a mad woman, which she is*  
trunks: i did not! i didn't do ne thing to her!!!!!!!!!  
deep sea: *looks at him with a glint in her eye* didn't u? why do you think she screamed in pain? because of ur little blast!!!!! *laughs again*  
trunks: *glances at her* what? i blasted u!!!!  
deep sea: no u didn't, take a closer look at her clothes!!!  
trunks: *stares at heather, then gasps* how could u?! heather, i'm sorry!!!!!  
deep sea: *snorts* is that why? your sorry? *grins* i'll bet!!!!  
trunks: *glares at her* why what? and of course i'm sorry i hadn't meant to blast her, i wanted to get u!!! well, i won't do it this time!!! *sends an energy blast at her, taking careful control on it's path*  
deep sea: *grins, but just b4 the blast hits, teleports out of the way, heather in its path* i've become alot stronger than i used to be!!!  
trunks: *grins* i'm better than that *changes the blast's direction, it zooms toward dipsy and hits her head on*  
deep sea: *winces, slightly* ow......no matter.......she's still going to be the Mazoku Princess!!!!!!! *disapears w/ heather  
trunks: *screams* NO!!! I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID!!! *drops to the ground and slams his fists on it, causing the earth to shake, then powers up to ss4* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *tsks trunks* calm down!  
trunks: *punches him* NO!!! HELP ME GET HEATHER BACK BEFORE DIPSY LADY CHANGES HER!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *winces* alright!! *teleports trunks to Deep Sea's Under Water Palace* there, enjoy!!! *vanishes*  
trunks: *screams* ENJOY!?!?!?!?!? *shakes his head furiously, and runs inside, cursing angrily*  
heather: stop right where you stand!!!  
trunks: *stops* heather?  
heather: what?  
trunks: what?  
heather: *flips hair out of face* what do you want?  
trunks: *growls* she did it again.... didn't she? *grabs heather, shaking her* she did didn't she? answer me!  
heather: *kicks him, HARD, in the gut* don't touch me!  
trunks: *winces and lets go, and says softly* she did, didn't she?  
heather: did what?  
trunks: she turned u into a freaking mazoku again, didn't she!?  
heather: ........i'm sorry, but freaking? *growls* don't u dare insult me!!! or my race!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *angry* I'M GONNA KILL HER, AND I'LL TRAVEL TO HFIL AND KILL HER AGAIN AS WELL!!!!!! *points at heather* and before i do it, i'll make her change u back!!!  
heather: *blinks* what? ok, ur freakin me out!!! *a bubble apears around Trunks and heather starts walking away, the bubble following*  
trunks: *beats on the bubble* HEY! WHERE ARE U TAKING ME?!?!?! LET ME OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *flips her hair out of her face again* no where important, just the dungeon  
trunks: DUNGEON!?!? *pounds on the bubble as hard as he can*  
heather: yes, the dungeon, and there is a problem with that?  
trunks: *screams* OF COURSE I DO!!! WHY AM I GOING THERE!?!?  
heather: because you are going to pay a visit to my new master tomorrow, she's far too busy today to deal with creatons like yourself!  
trunks: CREATONS?!!!!!!!!! NEW MASTER?!!!! I'LL JUST BUST OUTTA THERE!!!!!!  
heather: like u could........  
trunks: U BET I COULD!!!! IF ONLY XELLOS WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!! IF ONLY UR BAKA BROTHER WASN'T SO STUPID!!!!!!!!!! IF ONLY I COULD DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: ....brother?  
trunks: *groans and tries to stop yelling before he goes hoarse* ur baka brother! the stick!!!  
heather: *looks back at him, innocently*......stick?  
trunks: *angry* don't act so ^(*^%$#@ innocent!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: act?! whos acting?! *her hand goes thro the bubble as she smakes him*  
trunks: *grabs her hand quickly and held on tight*  
heather: *growls, trying to wretch her hand out of his grasp* let go!!  
trunks: no.  
heather: *growls again*  
trunks: *hangs on tighter*  
heather: *spreads fingers wide* FIRE BALL!!  
trunks: *winces, and starts up a low ki blast*  
heather: *throws another fireball* let me go!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *lets out the blast at the bubble, testing it* no  
heather: *growls again, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp, again...*  
trunks: *ignores her, and continues to hang onto her hand* hmmm....  
heather: *growls* ecchi!!!! let me go!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *ignores her* ok now...   
heather: *pulls on her hand* lemme go!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *ignores her, and powers up another energy blast, letting it go at the bubble*  
heather: *growls* that won't work!! *desinigrates the bubble, and take her other hand, slapping trunks, again* now lemme go!!!!!  
trunks: *grins triumphantly, and strikes her at the base of her neck, hard, knocking her out for a while* good, wasn't sure if that would work.... *picks her up and starts flying out* now i'm gonna go find zelas...  
deep sea: *whispered to herself* he won't go too far........  
trunks: *flies as fast as he can, still powered up* i wonder if i can get there before heather wakes up...  
andrew: *appears, flying next to trunks* whats up?  
trunks: *growls and punches him in the nose w/ one hand, hanging onto heather w/ the other* traitor. who's side are u on ne way? do u WANT ur sister to be stronger than u?!  
andrew: *rubs nose* ow......uh, i'm on Deep Sea's side, and no, i don't want her stronger than me  
trunks: well, then why'd u take her to be a mazoku?!  
andrew: Deep Sea ordered me to, i follow her orders (but why not mom's?)  
trunks: well, they're stupid orders. if heather kills all the humans, what will the mazoku do then, huh?  
andrew: *thinks* i don't know, and i don't care *tries to take heather from trunks' hands* give her here!!!!  
trunks: *yanks heather away from him* no  
andrew: *growls* give her here!!! *tries to pull her away again* (key word, "tires")  
trunks: *growls back and flies as fast as he can* no! u can't have her!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *frowns, but then suddely smiles* have it your way *vanishes*  
trunks: *frowns* wonder what he meant by that...  
xellos: *apears* what happened here? *sound too concerned (?)*  
trunks: *growls at him* andrew took her to dipsy and she turned heather into a mazoku!!!!  
xellos: *frowned, takes heather and vanishes*  
trunks: what the--? COME BACK HERE W/ HER!!!!!!!!!!!  
xellos: *voice* give me a few moments!!!!  
trunks: *blinks* what...?  
xellos: *reappears, hands heather to trunks* there u go  
trunks: *blinks, taking heather* what'd u do? *suspicious*  
xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!'  
trunks: *growls and punches him one handed, like he had punched andrew* jerk  
xellos: *grins and vanishes, again* u might want to get her to bed  
trunks: *blinks in confusion* huh? *shrugs, deciding whatever he did, it couldn't have been ne worse than what had already happened, and took her to cat's place*  
heather: h-huh??? w-where am i?  
trunks: *glances at her* heather?!  
heather: *looks up* yes?  
trunks: are u ok?  
heather: *nods* i think so, a little disoriented, but other wise ok.....  
trunks: do u know what happened?  
heather: what happened? *alarmed*  
trunks: u don't remember?  
heather: remember what? *fearful*  
trunks: *shakes his head* nothing important. u didn't hurt ne one, u didn't do ne thing bad  
heather: *sighs in relief* thats good  
trunks: *grins* yeah... u're ok now tho right?  
heather: right, i guess......  
trunks: *grins wider* great... *sighs in relief*  
heather: *is a bit more confused*  
trunks: *reaches cat's house* here we are...  
heather: *looks around* wheres cat and goten?  
cat: *runs outside* trunks!!! heather!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: cat?  
goten: *runs out* huh? oh hey guys! i must be losing my touch, i hadn't even noticed u guys here!!!  
heather: *sweatdrops*  
trunks: *lands and lets heather down, cat runs up and hugs her*  
cat: *backs up* u ok?  
heather: yeah, i guess so  
goten: how do u only guess?  
heather: *shakes head* i dunno  
cat: *sweatdrops* u human?  
heather: *cocks head* of course i am, why wouldn't i?  
cat: *shakes head* no reason, u're just acting a bit funny. i'm glad u're ok  
heather: *nods*  
goten: *cocks his head at them, confused*  
heather: *thinks, 'ur not the only one'*  
cat: *grins, knowing heather's confused but not feeling like explaining it*  
heather: *shakes head* i'm gonna go lay down, cya in a bit *goes to her room*  
cat: *nods* ok.... *follows her* 


	9. Lots of Arguing Ensues

*the next day......*  
cat: *is half asleep, but is barely managing to stay awake* i hope she wakes up soon or I'LL fall asleep...  
heather: i've been awake, you should've just slept!!! *sits up*  
cat: *yawns* u could've TOLD me u were awake!!!!!  
heather: *grins* sorry, go on, get some sleep!!! *pushes cat on the bed* i'll get something made up for the saiyans and i'll try to keep something warm for you  
cat: *yawns and smiles* yeah, thanks... *falls asleep*  
heather: *grins and shakes her head, gets dressed then goes to the kitchen* morning!!!!  
trunks: *grins* morning. u should thank cat, she stayed up all night making sure no one took u... wouldn't let us stay up cos she said then who would keep an eye on u today  
heather: u could've taken shifts *starts cooking breakfast*  
trunks: i wanted to, but she said u might be uncomfortable if u had a boy in ur room while u were sleeping...  
heather: *shakes head* a boy used to share a room with me, that was nothing speacal  
trunks: oh ok then, we'll tell her.   
heather: *grins* here ya go! *pushes some food at trunks and goten*  
trunks: *grins* thanks a bunch *starts eating, goten does the same*  
heather: welcome *sits down to eat her own breakfast after putting some food away to be kept warm*  
goten: *finishes eating* wow, that was great! thanks ^_^  
heather: *grins* your welcome!!  
trunks: *finishes* that's a lot better than my mom's cooking, no offense to her... i mean she does cook alright, but... wow!  
heather: *blushes* thank you, but i only just recently learned how to cook  
trunks: *grins* u could hardly tell!  
heather: uh....thanks *grins*  
trunks: welcome  
heather: *picks up the dishes and starts washing them, trying to hide her blush*  
trunks: *takes the dishes* here i'll do that. go sit down and watch tv or something.  
heather: *shakes head* no, i got it  
trunks: *shakes head* i insist, u cooked i gotta do something!!!  
heather: *shakes head again* alright, u dry *throws the drying towel at trunks*  
trunks: *catches it* alright  
heather: *starts cleaning the dishes again, handing the rinsed ones to trunks so he could dry them*  
trunks: *dries dishes*  
goten: do u mind if i go watch tv? i mean, there's not much i can do in here, right?  
heather: go ahead  
goten: *grins* thanks!!! *runs out of the room and turns on the tv*  
trunks: *shakes his head* i swear, he's like a little kid....  
heather: sometimes u are too  
trunks: *stares at her* i am not!!!  
heather: are too!  
trunks: am not!!!  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too *hands over last dish*  
trunks: *dries it* am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: *walks into front room* am not.....  
heather: *follows* are too  
trunks: goten, do i act like a little kid?  
goten: *glances at him, and thinks for a moment* yeah, sometimes...  
heather: see i told you!!!  
trunks: WHAT!!!!! I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: heeheehee!!!!!!!! i told you!!!!!!!  
trunks: i do not act like a little kid!!!!!!!!  
heather: yes u do, and u know it!  
trunks: i do not, i know that!!!!  
heather: *shakes head* u do too!!!!!  
trunks: do not  
heather: do too  
trunks: do not  
heather: do too  
goten: arguing again...?  
trunks: do not  
heather: do too  
trunks: not  
heather: too  
trunks: not  
heather: too  
goten: *sweatdrops* now u're both acting like little kids....  
heather: *shrugs* oh well, its a sacrifice i, at least, am willing to make!!!!  
trunks: *glares at goten* i am not.....  
heather: u are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: too  
goten: there u go again!!!!!!  
heather: *shrugs again* we'll continue arguing until one of us admits the other is right!  
trunks: *grumbles* am not....  
heathe: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
trunks: am not  
heather: are too  
cat: *yawns, coming downstairs* am not, are too what?  
heather: *grins* he says he doesn't act like a child sometimes *points at trunks*  
cat: *glances at him* so?  
heather: he was just acting like a child  
cat: so? ur point?  
trunks: i was not!!!  
heather: *shakes head* never mind, and u were too!!!!!  
trunks: i was not!!!  
heather: were too  
cat: *sweatdrops* what does it matter?  
heather: *blinks* good point...............  
trunks: *glares at them both, then turns away* it's my reputation at stake here...  
goten: since when did u care?  
heather: *sweat drops* what reputation?  
trunks: *glares at him* who asked u? and since when have u been on their side? and MY REPUTATION!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: i didn't know u had a reputation!!!  
trunks: *sweatdrops* never mind......  
heather: *grins* score one!!!!!!  
trunks: *grumbles incoherently*  
heather: *grin widens*  
trunks: *glares at her*  
heather: *winks* heehee!  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
cat: *shakes head and opens door* hi!  
lina: hi, cat!! how's heather feeling?  
cat: alright... she and trunks are arguing at the moment...  
lina: *looks in* so it seems  
cat: *sweatdrops*  
gourry: *walks in behind lina* hello....uh..........kitty!  
cat: *facefaults* IT'S CAT!!!!!!  
heather: he was close tho  
cat: yeah.....  
lina: *sits down on the couch and sighs gratefully*  
cat: so what's up?  
lina: *grins wickedly* just got some bandits, *hefts up a bag* we got this from them!!!  
cat: bandits huh? ne thing good? or just junk?  
lina: i wouldn't take junk!!!  
cat: *sweatdrops* ok, ok!!!  
lina: *opens the bag and shows cat many gold coins, and several statues, and a cerimonial knife*  
cat: *eyes bug out* whoa....  
lina: they were pretty wealthy to have such good treasures!  
cat: yeah.....  
trunks: *is still arguing w/ heather*  
heather: *argues right back* ur still a kid!!!!  
trunks: am not!!!!!  
heather: are too!  
trunks: and besides, i'm older than u!!! i am not a kid!!!!  
heather: *shakes head* u act like one!!!  
trunks: i do not!  
heather: u do too!!!  
trunks: do not  
heather: do too!  
trunks: do not!  
heather: do too  
cat: *stands between them* knock it off, u two....  
heather: *glares at cat, but subsides*  
cat: *sighs in relief, cos she was getting a headache from the bickering, trunks starts grumbling, and cat hits him* u cut it out!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *winces* owwwww.....  
heather: *giggles*  
trunks: *glares at cat* u must've gotten a LOT stronger from that stupid wish of urs!!!!  
heather: u didn't see what she did to goten did u?  
trunks: *stares at cat, then at goten* what'd she do to goten?  
heather: remember when we were going off to fight w/ u and lina? well, goten tried to stop us, so we...kinda beat him up.....  
trunks: *sweatdrops* goten, u let them beat u up?!  
goten: *turns red* well, u would've beat me up if i hurt them!!!  
heather: *shakes head and sighs* men..........  
cat: *giggles* well, it's probably true....  
heather: *nods* yeah  
trunks: *shakes his head* well, maybe...   
heather: *sighs again*  
goten: see, told ya!!!  
heather: *shakes head* whatever  
goten: well, it's true!!!!!  
sherra: *pops into room* hello, is this where cat lives?  
cat: uhhh...yeah...  
sherra: *looks around at the gathering, eyes settling on heather* are you her Highness?  
heather: *shakes head* no  
trunks: no! she isn't!  
sherra: *eyes narrow, she snaps her fingers and disapears*  
heather: sherra.......  
trunks: who's that?  
heather: sherra, Lord Dynasts' general. i thought lina killed her............  
lina: so did i.........  
trunks: well, we'd better be careful.... man, i wish shenlong had been able to grant that wish!!!  
heather: *nods*  
trunks: *groans* man... one more mazoku... just what we need....  
heather: well, somebody's gotta take zelas' spot, right?  
trunks: i guess......  
cat: man... maybe if we can lie low long enough, we can wish that no mazoku can turn her into a mazoku....  
heather: *sighs* i wish...............  
cat: well, it might work...  
heather: *shakes head* it might, but theres a chance it won't..................  
trunks: well, why not? it worked for zelas, right?  
heather: well, i guess so.......................but we still need to test that...............  
trunks: well, we might not get to, if someone gets to u before the year is up...  
heather: *shakes head* i don't wanna know.....  
trunks: i know....  
heather: *sighs shakilly, then hurriedly glances up* d@mn it........... 


	10. Mom? Why now!

cat: *looks up* what?  
heather: *growls, oblivious to her surrounding friends* d@mn it....why now of all times? why???  
cat: *slaps her on the shoulder* what?!  
heather: *ignores her, going to the window and looking out* uh-oh!!!! *ducks* GET DOWN!!!!!  
narrator: *everyone drops* CRASH!!!!!!! *something crashes thro the window*  
cat: *yelps and looks up* what was that?!  
heather: *gets up and helps up her mother*  
cat: *blinks*  
LON: *grins at her daughter* thanks, honey!!!  
cat: uhhh... what's going on?  
heather: *frowns* didn't i say you can't visit me ne more unless i asked?  
LON: i suppose so, but i got lonely....*hugs heather tightly, ignoring her disgusted look*  
heather: *pushes her mother away, turning to her friens* lina, i supose you've already met my mom, right?  
lina: *hurriedly stands and bows*  
trunks: *he and goten just stand there looking stupid*  
heather: *sighs* cat, trunks, goten, this is my mother, L-samma herself  
cat: *blinks, then bows* uh... hi *trunks and goten bow after cat hits them*  
LON: *just grins at them* its a pleasure to finally meet you all!!!  
cat: yeah....  
trunks: i guess....  
heather: *sighs again* mom, can i speak with you privatly, plz?  
LON: of course, honey! *pulls heather to the hall way*  
gourry: *blinks, really confused*  
lina: *hits gourry on the side of his head* jelly-fish brain!!! you should pay proper respect to her!!!  
trunks: uhhh.. who was she?  
gourry: *rubs the spot where lina hit him* ow!!!  
lina: thats the Lord of Nightmares, my mistress, if you will  
trunks: uh, if u say so...  
heather: *comes back over to them, glowering*  
trunks: something wrong?  
heather: *glares over her shoulder at her mother, who was coming up to them, saying thickly* no, every things is just fine........  
trunks: uh huh.....  
LON: *hugs her daughter one last time* its time for me to go, i'll try to visit more!!! good-bye!!! *leaves the way she came in, thro the window*  
trunks: didn't u say u asked her not to visit unless u asked?  
heather: *falls to the floor, holding her face* why now? why did she hafta come now?  
trunks: well, what's wrong w/ her? is she that bad?  
heather: she embarresses the hell outta me!!!!!! as well as keep asking me to join the d@mned mazoku!!!!! *sobs*  
trunks: well, u won't join the mazoku  
heather: no i won't!!! she at least lets me live my own life!!!! unlike those d@mned cronies of hers!!!!!!! *sobs again*  
trunks: that's good...  
cat: *pats her on the shoulder* don't worry about it, if she listens when u say no, u don't really have to worry about her  
heather: *looks up, and smiles slightly* ur right........but, her d@mned cronies just wont leave me alone! and u all know that!!!!!!!!  
cat: well, we don't hafta worry about ur mom, just everyone else...  
heather: *nods* yeah, but she's gonna come back soon, ask me again, leave, then repeate!!! she does that all the time!!!!!!!!  
cat: well, just keep saying no  
heather: *sighs sadly* i wish she'd just stay away from me......................that would make my life so much better......  
cat: well, try asking her to leave u alone, go on vacation, something  
heather: she hasn't been bothering me last few days cos of that, but.........she'll find out were i am, then start bugging me again..........d@mn her!!!!  
cat: well, what if u kept moving?  
heather: *shakes head* won't do it. i like it where i am.  
cat: no, not moving as in taking all of ur stuff, i mean moving around w/ ur friends?  
heather: *shakes head again* nothing doing. no.  
cat: why not? it might work for a while...  
heather: she'll catch on....no  
cat: u're stubborn, u know? u'd think if she bugged u that much, u would do ne thing to get away from her...  
heather: *grins* i know, ne way, i've even tried to get the govnerment to keep her away, that didn't work now did it?  
cat: well, i think that she'd be stronger than them, so....  
heather: *nods* true....but still.......*growls in frustraition* why won't she leave me alone!!??!!  
trunks: cos for some stupid reason, she wants u to kill the humans?  
heather: *growls, ignoring her friends* d@mn her!!! d@mn the mazoku!!!! *starts sobbing again*  
trunks: *pats her on the shoulder awkwardly*  
lina: *frowns* this isn't like her...  
cat: she's kinda been a nervous wreck lately  
lina: *nods* thats true.....*bends down and whispers something to heather*  
heather: *looks up and grins* thats so true!!!!  
cat: ???  
heather: *stands up* i'll be right back!!! *runs to her room*  
lina: *grins wickedly at cat* your welcome!  
cat: who's welcome? and what'd u say?  
lina: *grin widens*  
cat: oh come on, tell me!!!  
heather: *comes back a back pack on her shoulders* i'm ready, lina!!!  
lina: alright!!! lets go!!!  
heather: *grins and follows Lina and Gourry out the door* i'll c u guys later!!! 


	11. A Journey Begins

cat: *runs out* wait! where are u guys going!!!???  
heather: *waves* i'll be back in a bit!!!!!!  
cat: no!!! where are u going and why? at least take one of these dorks w/ u!!! *gestures at trunks and goten*  
heather: *glances back* sorry  
trunks: *angry, vein popping out* i am not a dork!!!  
cat: well why not?! it can't be that bad!!!  
heather: *grins* can't say! i'll just be back soon!!! take care!!!!!!! *waves again*  
cat: u can too say! well fine then don't say but take him anyway!  
lina: *shakes head, pulling heather along* cya cat!  
cat: hey!!! i can follow u u know!!!!!!!!!  
lina: we know, and u can go ahead and do so, but you'll need your own provisons!  
cat: *blinks* provisions? if i can, why can't u just let me in the first place!!!! ooooh, sometimes u guys get on my nerves!!!  
lina: *grins* get the stuff if your comming, we're not gonna wait much longer  
cat: *runs inside* ok, trunks get food, goten go find urs and trunks' clothes  
heather: *grins as she watches*  
trunks: *shakes his head and walks inside, goten does the same*  
lina: *shakes head*  
gourry: *scratches his head, confused* hey, lina, where're we going?  
cat: *runs back out w/ a baseball cap on her head, a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a water bottle in each hand*  
lina: *facefaults* i'll tell you later  
cat: ok i'm done!  
trunks: *runs out w/ a backpack* am i allowed to use this?  
lina: *glances at her* good, where're the "dorks?"  
trunks: *vein pops out of his forehead* I AM NOT A DORK!!!  
lina: *grins* i was only using her words!!  
goten: *walks out w/ a pair of backpacks* who's words? ne way, i'm ready  
trunks: hmph. well, if i'm not allowed to use this too bad cos i did  
lina: *sweatdrops* ok, lets go *walks off*  
cat: *blinks* u are allowed....  
gourry: *follows*  
cat: *follows w/ trunks and goten* where are we going?  
heather: *pulls cat along* lets go!!!  
cat: hey! *walks faster* ok ok  
heather: *grins* lina explained to me what we're doing, ok, we hafta meet up with Zel and Slyphiel first  
cat: ....... ok....  
goten: is Zel that rock guy?  
heather: *sweatdrops* yeah, just don't say that around him  
goten: why?  
heather: he's sensitive  
goten: oh....  
cat: *grins*  
heather: *giggles and looks around* we're lagging behind lets catch up!!!  
cat: no, u can't call him rocky or ne thing like that, either of u, or else i'll beat u up *runs after lina*  
heather: *follows huge grin on face*  
trunks: *looks shocked* who said i was gonna call him names? *shakes his head and runs to catch up*  
goten: *blinks, confused and follows them*  
heather: lina, should we tell them when we meet up with the others or what?  
lina later  
cat: ?  
heather: ok, but i think nows good  
cat: for what?  
lina: *shakes head* no, later  
cat: for what?  
lina: *shakes head* we'll tell you later  
cat: *frowns*  
heather: *grins*  
cat: *makes faces at her* why can't u tell us now?  
heather: lina won't let me!! *pretends to pout*  
andrew: hi everyone!!!  
cat: *groans* not u again...  
heather: *groans* baka...........  
cat: dork... what do u want?  
andrew: *shrugs* nothin  
goten: *growls angrily and pounces on him, punching him*  
*everyone stops*  
trunks: *jumps* whoa.... what's wrong, goten?  
andrew: *sarcastic* oo, ow, ouch! i'm in so much pain! *grins, pushing goten off*  
goten: *gets angry and powers up to ss4* ok now u're asking for it *shoots a kamehameha*  
andrew: *jumps out of the way* temper temper!!!  
trunks: *grabs goten* whoa, hey, settle down!!!  
goten: *growls at andrew*  
heather: *looks at andrew's look, then understands* it's something that happened in that cave!!!  
goten: d@mn right it is!  
heather: *growls at andrew*  
andrew: *grins*  
goten: *shrugs out of trunks' hold* and i ought to kill him for it  
andrew: oh, do u remember you little playmates, Goten?  
goten: *blinks* u mean the dragons?  
dragon: *both dragons appear, *rose* grabs goten trying to kiss him* gotey!!!!!!!!  
goten: *grins and hugs rose* hi!  
dragon: *chaos: starts to growl, then starts to laugh*  
heather: *blinks* what happened?  
goten: *blinks* uhh... what's so funny?  
cat: *starts to giggle*   
goten: what?  
andrew: elementary dear goten!!! you two look so cute together!!!!!!!!  
heather: *snickers* for once i hafta agree with the stick  
goten: *blushes* quit making fun of me!!!  
trunks: *laughs* i'm sorry that's just funny!  
dragon: *chaos* how about a little snap shot? *holds up a camera*  
goten: *turns even redder* i said quit making fun of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
dragon: *chaos: takes picture* there! we'll get it devoloped in an hour!!!!  
cat: *giggles helplessly*  
andrew: don't forget to give everyone a copy of it!!!  
heather: *outright laughs*  
andrew: hey, goten, you look like your about to burst, cut down on the sweets  
goten: stop laughing at me, guys!!!!!!! and i am NOT fat!!  
andrew: we never said you were fat............................*looks around innocently*  
cat: *starts laughing, and clamps a hand over her mouth to try and make herself shut up*  
trunks: *falls over laughing*  
heather: *has given up all hopes in trying not to laugh, is now rolling on the ground, holding her sides, laughing*  
dragon: *rose* is something wrong, gotey?  
goten: *grumbles* they're making fun of me....  
dragon: *rose* they're just having fun, do you want to go somewhere else?   
(*editor: wink, wink*)  
andrew: look at how red his cheeks are!!!!!! look at the size of 'em!!!!!!!!!! ne body got a needle?  
goten: *turns even redder (is that even possible? he's already pretty red...)* no, no, they'd just make fun of me even more.... i don't like being made fun of!!!!!  
heather: andrew's the one doing that!!! *laughs harder* i'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!  
goten: *grumbles*  
andrew: what was that? u want rose to kiss you? ok, go ahead rosy!!! and make it a nice wet one!!!!!!  
dragon: *rose: does as she was told*  
gotne: ANDREW, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: *grins* sorry, its payback time!!  
goten: PAYBACK?!?! FOR WHAT?!?!?!  
heather: *has stoped laughing* andrew that was down right evil!!!!!!!!!  
andrew: for beating me up, and i know it was evil, thats why i did it  
trunks: *wipes his face* ok, i'm done laughing, now u leave my friend alone!  
heather: *frowns at her brother, then starts to mutter something*  
trunks: he beat u up cos u never leave him, heather, me, or ne one else alone! that was payback!!! *blasts him*  
heather: LET THE FOOLS THAT STAND BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSES! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!  
andrew: *vanishes with his dragons*  
goten: *grumbles, then says* thanks guys....  
heather: i hope you don't mind us laughing, but it was kinda funny, seeing you all cuddled by a big dragon like rose  
goten: i know, but....it wasn't THAT funny....  
trunks: on the contrary  
heather: you didn't see you, did you?  
cat: yeah, it probably just wasn't funny to U but it was funny to US cos we were looking at u...  
lina: *runs back* whats taking so long? c'mon!!! Zel and the rest're waiting!!!  
cat: *glances at goten* just be glad SHE didn't see u.....  
lina: didn't see what?  
goten: *sweatdrops and nods* uh huh..... don't u guys dare tell her either  
heather: *grins evilly* what about the pictures chaos took?  
cat: *grins at him and runs towards gourry* ok, lets get going  
goten: *grabs heather* WHAT!!!!!!!!! OH KAMI I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smacks himself* if my brother sees that...no, if paris, or pan, or bra see that....... oh kami.....  
heather: *giggles* i'll just show lina one, k? *runs off after cat*  
goten: *runs after her and grabs her* DON'T U DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *grins* i dare, if you don't let go.  
goten: *lets go quickly* please don't  
heather: *grins wider* too late! *runs off*  
goten: AAAAH!!!  
heather: HEY! WAIT UP LINA!!!!!!!  
goten: NONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T U DARE!!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: how can i? i don't even got a pic yet, they still need to be developed  
goten: oh yeah.... well, why'd u say too late?  
cat: she's already gonna do it  
heather: cos i'm gonna show her when i get it  
goten: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!! I'LL NEVER EVER HEAR THE END OF IT!!!!!!!! SHE'S MEAN!!!!!!!! SHE'LL PROBABLY SHOW IT TO PPL I DON'T WANT IT SHOWN TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: what did you say? *vein popping*  
goten: *sweatdrops* uhhh.... well, u'll probably make fun of me.... they're all mean, they made fun of me and laughed at me....  
lina: thats better *brighter* sooo why did they make fun of you?  
goten: *turns red* u'll make fun of me  
cat: *grins evilly* it was hilarious  
lina: *grins* with you that red i prob'ly will  
goten: then i won't tell u  
dragon: *chaos* here're the photos!!! *hands them out*  
goten: NOOOO!!! *blasts the photos*  
dragon: *chaos* i got back ups!!! *pulls them out*  
goten: *blasts those too*  
dragon: *chaos: sweatdrops* i didn't want to do this, but *pulls out a HUGE photo, grinning* this one's blast proof  
goten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blasts it ne way, then grabs it and crumples it*   
lina: *gaps at the picture, then starts laughing* 


	12. The Giant

Goten: *red as a tomato* nonononononono!!!!!!!! i didn't want u to see that!!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: oh gods!!!! *laughs harder*  
goten: that's not funny!!!!!!! stop laughing at me!!!!!!!!!!  
heather: *shakes head, leading lina away* chaos, u should go  
cat: yes u should  
dragon: *chaos* ur right, bye! *disappears*  
goten: why does everyone hafta make fun of meeeeeeee!!!!????  
gourry: whats so funny?  
cat: nothing....  
gourry: *blinks stupidly* oh......then why's lina laughing so hard?  
cat: just cos!!! it's not that funny tho!!! it was kinda mean!!!!  
gourry: oh *follows heather and lina*  
heather: c'mon cat, we'd better get over to the others  
cat: *shakes head and grabs goten by the arm* come on, they're leaving us behind *drags him forward, and trunks follows*  
narrator: *the group comes up on a crossroad, waiting there are Zel, Sylphiel, Filia, Amelia, and Naga*   
cat: hi guys...  
amelia: hi miss cat, miss heather, mr............uhh.............???? miss lina, mr gourry!!!!!!!!!!  
goten: hi....i guess...  
trunks: hey  
zel: hi  
filia: hello!!!  
sylphiel: *bows* hello.  
naga: *laughs* hi!!!!!!!  
cat: amelia, i'm not sure u know these two....that's trunks and that's goten. i wouldn't talk to goten for a while cos he's really angry at the moment  
amelia: *blinks* oh, ok.......  
cat: yeah  
heather: can we tell them NOW?!  
lina: *looks at the others* ok  
cat: tell us now!!!  
heather: *claps hands* yay!!!!!! ok, we're gonna kill Shabernigdo, the rest of his pieces ne way  
cat: *eyes bug out* WHAT?! AND U GUYS WEREN'T EVEN GONNA TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: *shrugs* had to make some sort of excuse  
cat: for....?   
heather: she won't say.  
cat: TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
lina: *scowls and shakes head*  
cat: *whining* tell me please!!!!!!!!!!! i want to know!!!!!!!!  
lina: *growls* no. *seeing the look on cat's face* ok!! jezz!!! it wasn't the right time!!!!!!!!!! happy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
cat: *grins happily* yay!!! ^_^ now i am!  
lina: *sighs* whatever. c'mon! lets go!!!!!!! *truges off*  
gourry: *follows*  
heather: *grins and follows*  
cat: *grins and follows, with trunks and goten, who are exchanging weird glances, following*  
slyphiel: *follows* wait up gourry dear!!!!!  
cat: *sweatdrops* do u have to call him that....?  
zel: *sighs* this is gonna be a long trip *follows*  
slyphiel: *blinks* i...........*blushes* i....like to  
goten: *confused*  
amelia: HEY WAIT UP!!!!!!! *follows*  
naga: *shakes head and follows*  
cat: well, no one cares.... just stop calling him that, i already have noticed that u like him, i'm not stupid, and u don't need to let everyone know...  
slyphiel: *blushes deeper* i....i'll.....try to  
cat: thank u...if i sounded mean i'm sorry, i didn't really mean it, i'm just kinda worried  
amelia: i understand, miss cat  
heather: cat, just drop it. it'll make the going faster  
cat: *pantomimes dropping something on the ground* gotcha  
heather: *sweat drops* o........k..............  
cat: *giggles*  
heather: *shakes head*  
narrator: *after many hours of intense walking (*editor: why dont they use levitation, or Ray Wing?*), the group finds themself at the base of a HUGE mountain*  
cat: that's a big mountain...  
heather: yup, really tall..............*cranes her neck to see*  
cat: i wonder how tall it actually is....  
Heather: *blinks several times* i dont wanna use math today!!!!!!  
cat: i didn't say i would, i was just curious!!!  
heather: thats u, not me, i just said, I dont wanna use math  
cat: hmph  
lina: lets just go! *pulls the two girls toward the mountain*  
heather: u mean we're gonna climb that thing?  
lina: yup  
trunks: *follows with goten* why don't we just fly up?  
heather: ouch...............*looks back at him* thats a good idea!!! *casts Ray Wing and flies up*  
lina: heather!!!!!! wait!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: *shakes his head and starts flying* what's wrong?  
lina: thin atmospere thats what!!!!  
trunks: so.....  
heather: *stops* ouch, i forgot about that..........our spells won't work up there  
trunks: oh... well flying for us isn't energy, i think we might be able to.....oh yeah, i don't think the two of us could get u all up there....i mean isn't magic sorry  
heather: some of us will hafta climb, no matter what.  
trunks: why?  
heather: like u said, u can't get all of us on the other side.  
trunks: hmm...well, why don't we just fly around?  
zel: *glances at him* mountain chain, last many hours both ways, we don't have that much time  
trunks: well, i guess it'd probably be safer to stick all together rather than split up..... man, flying would be easier...  
heather: *sighs* yeah........................  
trunks: we could fly, and make sure no one falls....   
cat: u're just lazy...  
heather: *grins* but its a good idea!!!  
cat: i know, but he only said it cos he's used to sitting at home helping his mom with running capsule corp.....  
heather: *giggles*  
trunks: not true! dad keeps me hopping, i don't get to get used to sitting!!! usually he whips me so hard i can't sit!!!  
heather: thats awful!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
trunks: nah, i'm exaggerating. it's so if we get attacked again we aren't out of shape....  
heather: *sweatdrops* likely that lina'd.............i'll stop right where i am  
lina: *glares* what?  
heather: *shakes head* nuthin saying, lina  
cat (?): ???  
lina: u'd better tell me!!!!!!  
heather: nope, nuthin saying, lina!  
trunks: i don't get what's going on....maybe we'd better get going...  
heather: um....thats a good idea *inches away from lina, who is staring daggers*  
trunks: well.... *starts flying again* lets get  
heather: *starts to climb*  
narrator: *everybody follows*  
cat: hmmm.... should i fly as well? or do u guys not think that's needed?  
heather: go ahead and fly, it'll help them *throws head at goten and trunks*  
cat: *lets go of the rocks* ok.... *starts flying*  
heather: *glares at cat* lucky...............*continues the painstakingly slow buisness of climbing, along with the other Slayers characters*  
cat: *makes a face at her, and swoops in close and whispers* u could have trunks carry u.....  
heather: *blushes* no thank you, i'll manage on my own  
cat: *giggles*   
heather: *sticks tounge out at her friend*  
cat: *whispers* i don't think he'd refuse....  
heather: its ok, cat, i'll manage  
cat: *laughs* i'm teasing u, girl!  
heather: i figured that.  
trunks: *is confused* what is going on?  
lina: *shrugs* i dunno, they just started whispering to each other  
trunks: *rolls his eyes* i swear, i think they just like knowing things other people don't know...  
naga: *grimances* a girl like me shouldn't be doing this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: *in a singsong voice* i know something u don't know, i know something u don't know...  
heather: whatever, naga. cat could u quit that, i'm having a hard time concentrating!!!!!!  
cat: sorry.....  
heather: its ok *looks up and stops climbing* d@mn.......................  
cat: *looks up* that's a long ways...this is taking forever! what if u guys get tired?!  
(*editor: did someone make a mistake here?*)  
narrator: *the others look up and see a huge castle on the summit*  
cat: castle? who'd want a castle all the way up here?  
gourry: a giant?  
heather: *sweat drops* i don't know  
cat: *sweatdrops* giant? why'd they want a castle up here?  
heather: the giant in Jack and the Beanstock lived in the clouds, so why not have one on a mountain!  
trunks: man.....i'm glad i'm not afraid of heights!  
heather: *thinks* glad i haven't looked down...........  
lina: heath, mind moving?  
cat: *glances at her* heather?  
heather: oh, yeah, sure.....*starts climbing again*  
cat: u ok?  
heather: hmmm? oh, yeah, just a little preoccupied, is all.....  
cat: *thinks "i bet...."*  
heather: *reaches where the castle is* d@mn, its HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
cat: i think that kinda supports the theory that it might be a giant...  
heather: *nods* yup, congragulations gourry!!!!!!  
cat: yeah...  
gourry: *blinks, confused* what? where are we?  
narrator: *everyone sweatdrops*  
heather: o.....k.........*shakes head, then goes to the door of the castle* lets knock to see if ne ones home  
cat: is that a good idea? what if they aren't friendly?  
trunks: i think between us all we'll be able to take care of it  
heather: *shrugs* theres only one way to find out *knocks*  
Giant: *opens door* who's this!? who's knocking?! who's there? *peers around at eye level*  
amelia: umm.......excuse me, mr. giant, we're down here!!!  
heather: amelia!!!!!!  
gaint: *looks down, and bends over* oh....who're u?  
lina: i'm the famous Lina Inverse!!! reknowned for her beauty and power!!!!!  
giant: *sweatdrops* never heard of u  
lina: *blinks* what?!  
giant: i've never heard of u  
lina: but everybody's heard of the great lina!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
giant: i don't get out much  
lina: *cries* this isnt' fair!!!!!!!!!!  
giant: ??? o....k.....  
cat: *shocked* whoa.....that's the first time i've seen her cry....throw tantrums, yes, but cry, no  
heather: *sweatdrops* ok, i'll do introductions, i'm Heather, thats Cat, thats Trunks, thats Goten, that Gourry, thats Sylphiel, thats Amelia, and thats Zel  
giant: ....right....  
amelia: are you a friendly giant or a mean one?  
giant: ??? *thinks* well, i guess it depends...are u here to take the treasure?  
lina: treasure?!  
giant: ....yes....u're here for that, aren't u...?  
lina: u've got treasure?!  
giant: *suspicious* why?  
lina: *innocient* just wanted to know  
heather: *shakes head*  
giant: well, u aren't getting it. i'm supposed to protect it until he gets back  
heather: who?  
giant: *shakes head* not telling  
lina: *frowns* oh, well..........FIRE BALL!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into the castle while the giant is dazed*  
gourry: hey wait up lina!!!!  
giant: *shouts* HEY!!!!!! *runs after them, shaking the ground w/ every step*  
trunks: *sweatdrops* why'd she hafta go and do that?!  
heather: *shakes head* she's greedy..........that gets her into trouble  
trunks (?): *runs into the castle after lina* LINA, STOP!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!!!!!!!!!!  
lina: gotta find that treasure *searches every room*  
giant: *runs after her and swings a humongus hammer at her* STOP!!!!!!  
lina: *ducks* woah!!!!!! thats it!!!!!!! FLARE ARROW!!!!!!!!!!  
giant: OW!!! *swings the hammer down again, barely missing her*  
gourry: LIGHT..COME...FORTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits the giant with the Sword of Light* 


	13. Lina! Don't Do That!

Giant: OWWWW!!!!!!  
Heather: uh-oh....................LINA GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Giant: THAT'S IT U LITTLE PUNKS!!!!!  
Lina: .....little...punks?! *turns around to face the giant...slowly*  
Giant: *stomps at her*   
Lina: *moves out of the way* thats it!!!!!!! darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night...  
Heather: *eyes go wide* NO, LINA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *grabs lina* sorry but that's not happening  
Heather: trunks...don't, thats....not a good way to stop her.........  
Trunks: well this is *strikes her at the base of her neck, knocking her out*  
Heather: thats not either, luckilly, she didn't get too far into the spell.....(to help you out, its called the Giga Slave and its the strongest nightmare spell there is)  
Trunks: well what's wrong with it? she can't do anything anymore  
Heather: *backs away from him* it can destroy the entire world if you skip a single word!!!!!!!! she can't use that spell ever again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: ....huh? i'm confused  
Heather: *shakes head* i was when i first learned about it..........*ducks as the giant's club whizzes over her head* thanks a lot, big guy!!!!!!!  
Trunks: hey!!! i just saved ur @$$!!!!!! *blasts the giant*  
Gourry: *hits the giant with a light beam from his sword*  
Giant: *curses loudly* YOU LITTLE PUNKS!!! GET OUT AND LEAVE THE TREASURE!!!!!!  
Heather: that sounds like a good idea!!!!!!!!  
Cat: yeah i think so too *slaps trunks on the shoulder as she passes him* grab lina and lets get going!  
Trunks: *glares at the giant, but grabs lina and follows cat*  
Heather: *starts climbing as fast as she can*  
Trunks: *snatches up heather as he passes* we need to go faster than that!!! filia, turn into a dragon, or is that not possible at the moment?  
Filia: hold on *turns into a dragon*  
Cat: *grabs gourry by the shoulders and grunts* lose some weight man!!! *flies up*  
Goten: *grabs amelia and flies up* come on guys!  
*everybody else jumps on filia*  
Filia: *takes off*  
Giant: DON'T U DARE COME BACK EITHER!!!!!  
Heather: we won't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: man...this girl sure caused some trouble...she could have been hurt.  
Heather: *grumbles something*  
Trunks: what?  
Heather: you don't wanna know  
Trunks: uh...right....  
Goten: now where are we going? and why didn't we just do this before?  
Filia: never thought of it before  
Goten: .....we should have. smart as trunks says he is, he should have!  
Trunks: *sweatdrops and pretends he didn't hear that*  
Filia: *sweatdrops* o.....k........i'll land in a few minutes  
Goten: what? why?  
Filia: we're near the bottom of the mountain  
soaringdragon90: *glances down* wow, that was fast...  
Filia: we're flying, not climbing  
Cat: gourry needs to lose weight....he's heavy!!!  
Heather: thats just gourry  
Gourry: *looks at everyone blankly*  
Cat: .....ouch, i think my shoulder's dislocated.....  
Heather: let me see *looks at cat's shoulder* ouch.........its not just dislocated, but, some how, you broke it  
Cat: ....ow...i wonder how...i didn't do ne thing but carry this fat oaf  
Trunks: what did she do that would have broke it?  
Heather: i don't know, but it's broken...Slyphiel, could you help me with a spell?  
Cat: *grumbles*  
Sylfiel: *nods and places hand over cat's shoulder*  
Cat: OW! WATCH IT!!!  
Heather: *places hand over Slyphiels* she hasn't done anything yet can, her hands are on the air ABOVE your wound  
Heather: ready? *closes eyes, as does heather, both start chanting*  
Cat: *sweatdrops* well i felt something...i think it's throbbing or something....  
Cat: that feels creepy....  
Heather: *white light pours out of her hands, as well as Slyphiel's, seeping into cat's arm*  
Heather: *after a while...opens eyes* all done  
Cat: *blinks* now i feel sleepy....  
Heather: *opens eyes and grins* it all a part of the spell, we're close to the ground aren't we, filia?  
Cat: how close?  
Filia: we're there *lands*  
Cat: *drops gourry* yay! man, that was uncomfortable...next time someone else can carry him...i dunno how lina can do that, she must be strong...  
Heather: *innocently* i thought u were strong.........  
Cat: i am, but he's heavy!!!  
Heather: *shakes head* never mind........*jumps off filia's back*  
*everyone else follows*  
Goten: *lets amelia down a lot more gently than cat did gourry*  
Trunks: *wonders what he's supposed to do w/ the still unconscious lina*  
Heather: maybe we should set up camp  
Heather: drop her any where, trunks  
Trunks: maybe...she's still out cold...*sets lina down*  
Heather: *shakes head* i'm gonna set up my tent now, i don't know about you guys *pulls off her backpack and pulls out a tent*  
Heather: *starts setting it up*  
Cat: *starts digging in her backpack* oh here it is! *pulls out a tent and sets it up*  
Cat: uh...how many tents do we have?  
Heather: i only brought mine, i don't know about the others  
Zel: i really dont' need one  
Cat: i got one, that's all we had...  
Zel: i've got one  
Sylfiel: i've got one  
Amelia: i've got one  
Heather: i've got one  
Gourry: i've got one, i think  
Cat: well check u baka!!! do u have one or not!  
Gourry:*looks in his backpack* hm........nope, thats not it..........nope...........ah!!!!!!!! *pulls out a tent* got one 


	14. Andrew Returns? Wait, this is Andrew?

Heather: *facefaults* baka.....do you guys have one? *looks at trunks & goten*  
Trunks: i don't need one  
Goten: neither do i  
Heather: ok.....  
Cat: should we just camp now?  
Heather: that sounds like a good idea, this way we don't spend all night searching the forest for a spot!!!  
Andrew: hello, peeps!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *dryly, not sounding very happy*hello andrew....  
Cat: what do you want now?  
Andrew: just to say hi to my favoritest people in the worlds!!!!  
Cat: ok now you're creeping me out. no, really, what do you want from us?  
Andrew: ok, i'll tell the truth (i'm just gonna blurt it now) i'm not a mazoku any more  
Heather: WHAT?!  
Cat: WHAT!?  
Filia: WHAT?!  
Gourry: huh?  
Sylfiel: *blinks* i-i don't understand.....  
Cat: why not?  
Andrew: *grins* i found something better  
Heather: what is it now?  
Cat: uh oh...  
Andrew: i'm a Dragoon!!!!!  
Cat: nuh uh, you're pulling our legs right?  
Heather: *stares at her brother* ......did i hear you correctly?  
Andrew: no, i'm not, and yes, you did  
Heather: which one?  
Cat: how? since when?  
Goten: and what's going on?  
Andrew: i'm wind, i found the stone lying on the ground, since a few days ago, i have not a clue  
Cat: sooooo...that makes you not a mazoku ne more?  
Andrew: yup!!!  
Cat: so you don't have to listen to dipsy?  
Andrew: nope!!!  
Cat: ...so you aren't interested in being a mazoku anymore?  
Andrew: nah, not at all!!!!!!!  
Cat: so you aren't gonna take heather to them anymore?  
Andrew: no!!!!! i'm here to help protect her!!!!!!!  
*every one stares at him*  
Andrew: what?  
Cat: ok now i think u're joking  
Andrew: no, i'm totally serious (*editor: strange, i never thought he'd be serious!!!*)  
Cat: ok then i think u're lying  
Andrew: no, look here *changes into his armor* see?  
Cat: no i think you're lying about wanting to protect heather  
Andrew: oh, that, nope, do you think i wanna die after aquiring this grand suit? i don't think so!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: well....i don't know...you've lied to us before  
Andrew: i'm not lying now  
Cat: how do we know that?  
Andrew: *smirks* heather knows  
Cat: how?  
Heather: *raises eyebrows* i do?  
Andrew: yup! you do!!  
Cat: how?  
Heather: how? when? why? what?  
Heather: how?  
Andrew: *sighs* you know how much i like this armor and you know i'd never try to ruin it!!!!!!!! or lose it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ...well...i guess he knows no matter what, we'd kill him cos he's mortal....  
Heather: ok........i'm confused.............and, cat, you're right, we CAN kill him now!!!!!  
Andrew: *gulps* please dont!!!!!!!!  
Cat: of course i'm right!!!  
Heather: Goten, you want first dibs?  
Goten: sure why not...*blasts andrew*  
Andrew: *flies back* ouch!!!! now, why did you hafta do that?  
Goten: for everything you've done to me thus far!  
Andrew: I was talking to heather!!!!  
Heather: did you say something?  
Goten: for everything you've done to her  
Heather: Thank you, Goten. Andrew, this is for every pain you've given me, for every time you've taken me to Dipsy, for everything!!! *fires a Fireball at him*  
Andrew: *curses* i'm not trying to hurt you!!!!!!! i'm not even fighting back!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: this is for getting on my every last nerve!!! *shoots him* and I know, I just need to relieve some stress ^_^  
Andrew: *tries to dodge it, but ends up getting hit* then attack a tree!!!!!!!!! 


	15. What's up with Andrew?

Cat: but then the poor tree would be hurt....  
Andrew: *sweatdrops* o.....k.........whatever.........a boulder? a rock? WATER?!  
Cat: water? i never thought of that.....  
Andrew: *facefaults* i was only kidding...............  
Cat: well it's a good idea  
Cat: I never thought you of all people would have a good idea....  
Andrew: I always have good ideas!!!!! I just don't like telling them to you.  
Cat: brat#6  
Andrew: whatever  
(A/N: we've got #'s on us, heather's brat #2, cat's brat, among others who wish to be anonymous)  
Heather: why do you wanna help us?  
Andrew: I dunno...didn't I explain that in the last part?  
Cat: I dunno  
Heather: I dunno!!!!!!  
Goten: did you?  
Andrew: *sweatdrops* that was the last part...  
Heather: whatever, baka  
Andrew: *sweatdrops* now you wanna drop it?!  
Cat: dork....  
Andrew: *growls at Cat and Heather* don't insult me!!!!!  
Cat: I like to insult you  
Cat: besides how you gonna stop me?  
Andrew: I'll show you!!!!!! WING BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he launches a shadow of himself at cat, hitting her hard*  
Cat: .......is that the best you can do? *flies up and flies around for a while out of sheer boredom*  
Andrew: *growls* don't tempt me!!!!!!!!! ROSE STORM!!!!!! *a bunch of rose petals surround him, protecting him*  
Cat: coolies!!! I can't do that but I can do energy shields ^^  
Andrew: *sweatdrops* whatever....you're just wasting my time!!!!!! *powers up with a D-attack, gets a perfect and knocks Cat to the ground*  
Cat: and you are getting me angry now baka!!! I try to be civil and this is what you do?!?! *gets very angry, and her battle aura starts glowing red*  
Heather: Cat? why don't you calm down and I'll take care of this namagomi? if that doesn't work, I'll give him to you and Goten, ok?  
Cat: grrrrrrrrrr.....fine then  
Andrew: NAMAGOMI!!!!???????  
Cat: *tries to calm down, succeeds...somewhat*  
Heather: thank you. *turns to Andrew* hey, stick!!!!! why don't you get your scaley hide back to where ever you found that d@mned stone?  
Andrew: you didn't just say that, did you?  
Heather: of course I did, baka!!!!!!! what do you expect me to do?  
Andrew: *growls* ok, SIS, I'm po'd now!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to attack Heather*  
Heather: *grins* nice try, baka. Cat, Goten, I guess I didn't win, he's your's!!!!!  
Cat: YES!!!!!!!! *blasts Andrew with a large energy blast* I knew you didn't really wanna help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goten: *uses a Kamehameha wave*  
Andrew: YOU JUST PO'D THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *attacks both assailiants*  
Goten: like I care, you're way weak, even like that!  
Andrew: ..........WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????  
Cat: *dodges easily* what's the matter? you seem angry  
Goten: *blasts him again*  
Andrew: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?????!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: baka, here's payback for everything you've done! and I'm a lot stronger after that wish!!!!!!!!!!! *blasts him very very hard*  
Andrew: ^^^&^*^&%^^&*&(^%%$^&*&^&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D@MN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls to the ground, unconscious. the armor vanishes without a trace*  
Cat: huh. that soon...i haven't even broken a sweat. (A/N I can be very violent, in case you didn't guess...)  
Goten: I said he was weak...  
Heather: he's not that weak, especially with that stone...what the hell happened?  
Goten: dunno. but he wasn't that strong, not as strong as you'd think. it wasn't him doing it, it was something else. like when Babidi possessed Vegeta  
Heather: *blinks* perhaps..........WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY BROTHER!!!!???!?!!!?!?!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *sweatdrops* it might be something left over from when he was a mazoku...maybe he needs to completely give up being a mazoku to use these powers  
Heather: *tears up* yeah.......maybe................  
Cat: well maybe we should try taking him to Zelas, maybe she'd know what's wrong  
Lina?:*nods* first we have to complete this mission.  
Cat: ....what was the mission anyway?  
Lina: *sweat drops* to kill Shabernigndo (*editor: or Crabby!!!*)  
Cat: oh ok then  
Heather: *picks up Andrew* he's lost a lot more weight, and that's not good, since he's a stick already.... *puts Andrew on her bedroll* I'm sleeping on the ground, if you're wondering  
Trunks: use a blanket, or a cloak or something  
Heather: *nods* I will, but right now, my priority is him  
Goten: why? after all he's done to you?  
Heather: yes, he's still familly, if not blood related, but still family  
Goten: ...that didn't stop him  
Heather: no, but it'll stop me!!!!!! *glares at Goten* you just don't understand  
Cat: Goten, if your brother did something to you, and then suddenly was in trouble, wouldn't you help him?  
Goten: ....yeah, I guess. I see what you mean  
Heather: *nods* Andrew wasn't always evil like that................he was a sweet little boy once.....years ago...............*tears up again*  
Cat: *pats her on the shoulder* it's ok, we'll get him back. and then he can be the annoying little stick he has been  
Heather: *grins* right!!!!!  
Cat: yeah! so, let's get to sleep, and then we'll get going at sunrise k?  
Heather: ok  
*the next day at sunrise........*  
Cat: *yawns* morning...who ever's up....  
Heather: *wakes up and stretches* good morning!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *wakes up* whoa, early....  
Andrew: *yawns and rolls over, mumbling in his sleep* mommy? can we have pancakes for breakfast?  
Heather: *giggles* dork  
Cat: he's pretty cute when he's not being stupid  
Heather: yeah, he can be, but other wise......................................  
Cat: yeah....oh well. let's get, k?  
Heather: k *picks up Andrew after packing up her tent* I mean it!!!!! he has definitely lost weight!!!!!!! its not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: ....you want me to get him?  
Heather: nah, I got him, he's just so d@mn light!!!!!!!!!! I'm the one who needs to lose weight!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: alright.....  
Heather: where to now, Lina?  
Lina: ummmm..............*looks at Sylphiel and Zel for answers*  
Zel: *points* that way  
Lina: oh, yeah!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: what's over there? other than whatever we're going to....  
Heather: i guess.........*cast ray wing* c'mon!!!!!! lets go!!!!!!!!!!  
*everyone else follows*  
Cat: well? what's over here?  
Lina: Crabby, I guess...........I don't know, we'll find out soon enough won't we?  
Cat: well I wish we knew more...what does Crabby have around him?  
Heather: i dunno, he's an offspring of...mom's  
Cat: huh?  
Heather: he was created by the lord of nightmares, remember? she's my mom  
Cat: ok...whatever. *confused but decides to drop it before she gets even more confused*(A/N hehe, I really was confused...I was really ditzy that day okie? Don't you dare make fun of me!!!)  
Heather: um.......what're we looking for exactly, Lina?  
Lina: I have no idea  
Heather: *sweatdrops* then what're we doing?  
Lina: going to fight Shabernigdo  
Heather: never mind.........  
Trunks: *keeps looking behind him*  
Heather: what is it? *stops to adjust Andrew*  
Trunks: someone's following.  
Heather: do you recognize them? *shakes Andrew, trying to wake him up*  
Trunks: I can't tell. they can obviously control their ki because they're disguising it, but I can't tell who it is because of it  
Heather: Goku? Vegeta?  
Andrew: HEY!!!!!!! *jumps out of her hold, landing on the bubble's bottom*   
Heather: what?!  
Cat: you're awake!  
Andrew: well, duh!!!!!!!!! I can't sleep for ever, but this bimbo can!!!!!!  
Heather: hey, watch it!!!!!!!  
Cat: right.....  
Heather: *drops andrew thru a hatch she made in her spell* (I'm not sure if that can really happen...) take that, baka!!!!!!  
Andrew: ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: Goten, Cat, hide your ki. I don't think the others' are high enough to attract attention. *grabs Andrew*  
Heather: *blinks and whispers* who is it?  
Trunks: *whispers* I don't recognize it still. this is just to be safe. now be quiet and maybe they'll just pass by  
Heather: *nods and is quiet*  
Lina: *loudly* why should I be quiet---*Heather clamps a hand over her mouth*  
Trunks: *frowns at her*  
Lina: *glares at the two*  
Trunks: *his expression goes distant*  
Heather: *whispers* what is it?  
(A/N Cliffy...^.^) 


	16. A New Friend and Another Foe

Cat: *blinks* oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't recognize him!!! *rushes out*  
Heather: *blinks after her* ok.........  
Trunks: what the? hey!!!  
Cat: *grabs the person who was coming* JOE!!!!!!  
Joe: ack! lemme go!  
Heather: uh...Cat? whats going on?  
Cat: it's Joe!!! he's my friend ^_^  
Joe: *blinks* what the hfil is going on here?  
Heather: *blinks* you lost me  
Cat: *giggles* his name is Joe. he's my friend.  
Heather: oh...hi, Joe  
Joe: hi. and....what is all this? I've never seen Trunks flying around with a bunch of Slayers people  
Heather: don't forget about Goten  
Joe: well yeah him too  
Joe: and who are you?  
Heather: oh, I'm Heather, and this is my brother Andrew *points to andrew*  
Joe: ....ok then. hi  
Heather: what're you doing way out here?  
Joe: actually, it's a long story  
Heather: *cocks her head* I'm listening *everyone else (Slayers characters) groans*  
Joe: *sweatdrops* um.....  
Cat: usually when someone says it's a long story it's cause they don't wanna say  
Heather: oh, sorry ^_^ curiosity gets the better of me sometimes!!!  
Joe: it's ok  
Joe: so what are you all doing?  
Heather: *looks at Lina*  
Joe: *looks at her too*  
Lina: *sighs* we're off to kill Shabernigdo  
Joe: oh cool!!! can I come?  
Heather: sure  
Joe: *grins* cool  
Cat: coolies!!! another person!!! ^_^ this could get interesting...  
Heather: yeah...shall we continue?  
Cat: yeah I suppose...  
Heather: *shakes head and starts flying off again* let's go!!!!!!!!!  
*everyone follows*  
Joe: so where's Crabby at?  
Heather: we don't know, we're looking for him, though, I think the S-gang knows more than they're letting on  
Cat: oh really? then I think we might be right...cos I think the same thing  
*all of the S-gang sweatdrops and tries to appear calm, except Zel*  
Cat: I knew it!!! tell us now!!!  
Lina: nope. nothing saying (*editor: sorry to all of you who love Slayers, but I don't think this is accurate*)  
Cat: grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! *grabs her by the arm* stop acting like we're a bunch of little kids that you can't tell anything to!!!!  
Lina: I'm not saying any more that what I've already said.  
*the others agree*  
Cat: *gets very angry* ok now, you are getting on my nerves!!! just tell us already and stop acting all high and mighty like you know so much and we don't know anything!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joe: *sweatdrops and wonders if Cat should be talking to Lina like that*  
Lina: no, cat, drop it, we'll tell you later!!!!!  
Cat: what if I don't wanna drop it? and when will you tell us anyway? when it's absolutely vital that we know?!  
Lina: you'll find out soon enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now drop it!!!!!!!! *indicates with a fireball ready fist*  
Cat: *glares at her* I don't want to drop it. and if you fireball me I'll blast you  
Lina: *glares* drop it now, or I'll do something much worse than a fireball!!!  
Cat: I'm strong enough to take it!!!!  
Heather: *stares at lina* you wouldn't dare!!!!!!!!!!!  
Andrew: can't we all just get along?  
Cat: *glares at him* oh you attacked me when I was trying to be nice and then you ask if we can just get along?!  
Andrew: *sweatdrops* uh....yeah  
Cat: *is very irritated* baka, I don't know why I should just get along with you anyways!!!  
Andrew: *grins* cos you've gotta!!!!!!!!!!!! besides, this is getting out of hand  
Cat: who says I've gotta?! and I will not drop it until she tells me what she's hiding  
Lina: *flies off, the rest of the S-gang following*  
Heather: this isn't good at all...............  
Cat: what isn't? that I'm arguing with Lina?  
Andrew: HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flies after them*  
Joe: *isn't sure what to do now*  
Heather: no, it's just that we should be working together...not fighting...d@mn it!!!!!!!!!!! why'd they hafta hide stuff from us?!  
Cat: it's not my fault. if she wouldn't hide stuff, I wouldn't fight with her. simple as that  
Heather: yeah, but she's...........d@mnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *flies off after Lina and the others. the others follow her*  
Heather: *shakes head* I'm never going to listen to lina again...................  
Cat: why not?  
Heather: all that I get from it is trouble  
Cat: I noticed. but hey, she's done good things before right? it's just I'm tired of her acting like we're so much younger and inferior that she can't tell us anything  
Heather: *curses* I don't like this at all......................  
Cat: I dunno what's so top secret that we can't know....  
Goten: maybe it's embarrassing?  
Heather: .................we'll know when she tells us  
Cat: hmph.  
*the gang reaches a village just before the sun sets, they get their rooms, ect...* (screw waitin'!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Xellos: *pops into the dining room while everyone (minus a certain dragon) is eating* hello!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: xellos?!  
Xellos: *grins* yes?  
Cat: what are you doing here?  
Xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ....-_-" I should've guessed....  
Heather: should've know...........-_-"  
Cat: really. can you never give a straight answer? oh yeah, I forgot, I ran out of straight answers a few days ago....  
Xellos: ................-_-'' this isn't my day......no I can't  
Cat: what's wrong?  
Xellos: *not as cheerfully* sore wa himitsu desu  
Cat: well fine then!!! be that way!!! how come lately whenever I try to be nice everyone's rude to me?!  
Heather: I dunno, it's just them, I gues...  
Cat: I noticed....  
Heather: *shakes head* I don't get these people, minus Andrew of course...  
Cat: I don't get most people  
Heather: me neither, this is just so weird..............XELLOS!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!  
Xellos: nuthing!!!!!!!  
Heather: *narrows eyes and growls* is that why your hand was over there?  
Goten: *isn't sure what's happening*  
Xellos: yes  
Heather: *sweatdrops* baka, if you do that again, I'll beat the living daylights out of you!!!!!!!!  
Xellos: *grins* ok  
Cat: I think he'd more enjoy your anger and his own pain more than anything...  
Heather: right, but that won't stop me!!!!!!!! *mutters under her breath*  
Cat: uh...it'd be more effective to sic Amelia on him...  
Heather: *grins evilly* soooooo true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ^_^ I know!  
Xellos: *sweatdrops* you wouldn't dare!!!!!!!  
Cat: I bet she would....^^  
Heather: she would!!!!!! I know she would!!!!!!!! *grins evilly again* maybe we should..........?  
Cat: that'd be fun!  
Heather: yeah, it would, maybe we could help her out a little..............  
Cat: ooh!!!  
Xellos: I'm leaving *vanishes*  
Heather: good ridance!!!  
Cat: awwwwwwwww...I wish there was some way we could get him to not be able to do that.......  
Andrew: spoil sport!!!!!! HEY, GIVE THAT CHICKEN LEG BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fights Lina and gourry for the chicken leg*  
Trunks: *takes it away and eats it*  
Heather: make him human for a few days  
Andrew: *cries* that was mine...............  
Trunks: how would you do that? and I made it mine ^_^  
Andrew: *growls at him* I hate you  
Trunks: and I hate you too.  
Lina: you took my chicken leg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Trunks*  
Trunks: *hits her back* no I resolved a conflict  
Heather: bakana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goten: *eats the last chicken leg*  
Trunks: am not, ikeike!!!  
Lina: *groans* d@mnit!!!!!!!!!! you're eating all my food!!!!!!!!!!!!! are too, bakana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: am not, ikeike!!!!!!   
Goten: *ignores her and eats a roll* I'm hungry  
Lina: are too, bakana!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: am not, ikeike  
Lina: are too, bakana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heather: stop it, both of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *slaps Trunks* shut up dork. and Lina, I'm not sure if you know this but he isn't.  
Lina: whatever *resumes her eating*  
Trunks: if she says that again, I swear I'll blast her to hfil  
Lina: like to see you try  
Trunks: *raises an eyebrow* is that a challenge? don't forget, this is the son of Vegeta you're talking to  
Cat: Trunks, cool it. you too Lina  
Lina: whatever, ikeike  
Trunks: excuse me, ikeike!  
Lina: *glares at him* are you challenging me?  
Trunks: are you?  
Cat: *clutches head* shut up, both of you!!!!!!!!  
Lina: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts attacking trunks*  
Trunks: *fights back* ALRIGHT I'VE WANTED TO BEAT U UP FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW IKEIKE!!!! *uses final flash*  
Heather: *blinks* when this start? this is hopeless..............................  
Cat: *eye twitches and she throws a ki blast in between Trunks and Lina* Stop it!!!   
Heather: *sighs* this is useless... LINA!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET LUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina: *blanches and stops fighting* ok, ok!!!!!! you win!!!!!!!  
Cat: Trunks if you attack her once more, I'll get your mother.....  
Trunks: *growls and sits back down* fine then. if she doesn't bother me, I won't bother her  
Lina: *glares at trunks, but sits down and eats her dinner*  
Heather: this is very strange...........  
Cat: *grumbles and digs in her pocket for her asprin bottle*  
Heather: that bad for you?  
Cat: what?  
Heather: the arguing and fighting  
Cat: is what bad for me?  
Heather: -_-'' I answered that didn't I?  
Cat: did u?  
Heather: -_-'' ok..........arguing and the fighting.  
Cat: oh ok I thought you meant the asprin  
Heather: -_-'' nope  
Cat: well sorry....  
Heather: it's ok..........  
Cat: *sighs and takes 2 asprin*  
Heather: *sighs and rubs her head*  
Sherra: *pops into the room and looks around, spots Heather, Cat, Lina, and the rest  
Cat: hey heads up guys  
Heather: *looks up* d@mnit, I wonder what she wants.......?  
Trunks: who is she?  
Heather: she's Dynast's gernal, or priest or something like that  
Trunks: oh...what could she possibly want here?  
Heather: *looks at him skepitally and says sarcastically* I don't know, maybe she wants to have a cup of tea?  
Trunks: why would she want that? [Cat: I know it was sarcastic but I couldn't resist ^_^]  
Heather: *sighs* baka   
Goten: honestly, what do you think she wants?  
Heather: *sighs and sarcastially* I don't know  
Goten: *looks hurt* I was just asking...  
Heather: I'm sorry, it just that I thought you'd realize that she's a Mazoku  
Goten: *thinks about that for about 2 seconds then realizes what Heather means*  
Heather: now you get it?  
Goten: yes....  
Heather: good *sees Sherra start toward them* d@mn it!!!!!!  
Trunks: *now understands what's going on and steps in front of Sherra* What's up?  
Sherra: hello, I need to speak with that young lady there  
Trunks: which one?  
Sherra: *sweatdrops* the red head with glasses  
Trunks: why?  
Sherra: its none of your buisness!!!!!  
Trunks: is too now why?  
Sherra: *glares at him* back off.....*Trunks backs off, surprising everyone and himself*  
Trunks: *wonders why he did that and steps back in front of her* no, not until you tell me.  
Sherra: *grins, and points at him, he levitates off the ground, unable to control his body* I told you to back off *looks at Heather* hello, your highness!! *bows*  
Trunks: *squirms and yells* hey!!! get me down!!!  
Heather: *eyes widen* oh, hell no!!!!!!!! put him back!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!  
Sherra: *smiles and complies*  
Joe: *was trying to pull Trunks down and suddenly trunks falls to the ground*  
Trunks: grrr!!! *steps between Sherra and Heather* Back off, onna  
Sherra: why should I?  
Trunks: because I said so. now back off  
Sherra: *grins evilly* like I will!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *threateningly* yes you will *powers up to ss3*  
Sherra: *grins, shrugs and vanishes, with Cat and Heather and Sylphiel*  
Andrew: you're dead meat lady!!!!!!! nobody takes my sister but me!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: what the--? HEY GET UR @SS BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina: damn it!!!!!!!!! I thought I killed her!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *gets angry* how dare she?!  
Lina: *growls* Zel!!! lets go find them!!!!!!!! *rushes out side with Zel and Gourry following*  
Andrew: hey wait up!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: wait for me!!! *follows with Joe and Goten*  
Lina: *runs into a small clearing* is this good enough, Zel?  
Zel: *nods* yes it is, who's going with me this time?  
Trunks: *runs up* me and Goten  
Zel: *nods* good, now get ready... *starts his spell*  
Trunks: *fuses with Goten to make Gotenks*  
Zel: *finishes casting the spell and the two are teleported away*  
Zel: *runs off in a direction when he and Gotenks land* lets go!!!!!  
Gotenks: *follows* we're coming guys, stay put please!!!  
*the two hear women screaming (Heather and Sylphiel)*  
Zel: *runs off in the direction the screams came from*  
Gotenks: there they are!!! *runs in the direction of the voices*  
Heather: *screams again* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly is silenced, but Sylphiel keeps screaming*  
Gotenks: *yelps* D@mn, what's wrong?! *runs faster*  
Zel: *growls* what are they doing?  
Gotenks: *sees them* how should I know but there they are!  
*Heather is lying face down on the ground, while Sylphiel is screaming, Cat is growling and snapping at Sherra and Dynast*  
Gotenks: Heather! Sylphiel! Cat!  
Sylphiel: *stops screaming and looks at them* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gotenks: *rushes at her* Sylphiel!  
Heather: *struggles to sit up* wha happened? where am I?  
Gotenks: *glares at Sherra and Dynast* I'm taking them back with me  
Sherra: really now?  
Gotenks: *growls* yes!  
Dynast: no, you're not  
Gotenks: yes I am  
Heather: *sits up and looks around* what the hell happened?  
Cat: how can you not know? they took us!!! *tries to blast Dynast*  
Heather: uh........*looks around* who the hell are you all?  
Cat: *curses loudly* how can you always be losing ur memory u baka!!!??  
Heather: *looks around and stands up* this is weird. *looks at Dynast* hello, my lord  
Cat: WHAT?!?!?!?! NO!!!!!!!  
Heather: *stands behind Dynast and Sherra*  
Dynast: it was a pleasure seeing you all *vanishes with his general and heather*  
Cat: d@mnit look what they did to heather now!!!!!!! god d@mnit!!!!!  
Zel: *shakes head* we'll find her *turn around and starts muttering something*  
Cat: what?  
Zel: *everyone disappears and reappears in the clearing where zel and gotenks first left* we need filia  
Cat: why her?  
Zel: she's the only one who can fly all of us at the same time  
Cat: oh duh... but where are we going now?  
Zel: we're going to wolf pack isle (Editor: I think a cliffy is just what the story needs, besides it's really late and Heather and Andrew need to go to bed) 


	17. Dynast the Jerk

Cat: ummmm...ok, so where do you think she is?  
Zel: Zelas will know  
Cat: -_-" but Zelas is at Wolf Pack Isle and that's where we need to be!!! and we need Filia to get there!!! so that just went in a circle!!!  
Lina: we're gonna go get Filia! duh!!  
soaringdragon90: so why didn't Zel just say that instead of saying that Zelas would know?! and what would she know anyway?! I'm all confused *_*  
Zel: -_-" just leave me alone  
Cat: *glares at him* I won't if I don't wanna  
Lina: let's just go!!! *pulls Gourry and Cat back toward the inn*  
Cat: hey! don't drag me!!!  
Lina: then get moving! *lets go of Cat*  
Cat: *runs into the inn ahead of Lina, Gourry and Zel* you get moving!!!  
Lina: *sighs and follows* what a baka  
Zel: *follows with Gourry*  
Cat: I AM NOT A BAKA!!!!!  
Lina: HEY, FILIA!!! WE NEED A RIDE!!!  
Filia: OK, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!!! *is down stairs in a 'sec'*  
Cat: come on... we need to get asap!!!  
Filia: I'm right here, jeez!!! *goes out side and transforms into her dragon form* ok, Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, Mr. Zel, Miss Sylphiel, Miss Amelia, Miss Naga, you may get on now.  
Cat: *floats up, Gotenks doing the same* come on, I don't know the way so you need to lead  
Filia: *grins, if she can as a dragon, and takes off* follow me!!!  
*Gotenks and Cat follow*  
Andrew: *goes into his dragoon form and follows* I'm coming too!!!!!  
*they arive at Wolf Pack Island*  
Cat: *grumbles to Gotenks* i dunno why Andrew came, he's always just doing stuff and then betraying his own sister...  
Filia: *lands and lets everyone off before changing back into a human* lets go.  
Cat: *starts walking* we need Heather back now.... ZELAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zelas: yes, oh mortal ones?  
Cat: we need help. badly  
Zelas: what is it now?  
Cat: Dynast took Heather away from us....  
Zelas: WHAT?!  
Cat: he did.... and we want your help!!! please?!  
Zelas: I'LL KILL THAT D@MN SON OF A *&*&^&*&^&*(&*%^%^$%%^&*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ........he turned her into a Mazoku too. it was horrible... *starts to tear up*  
Zelas: hmm............I'll see what I can do.  
Cat: aren't you supposed to be like one of the strongest Mazoku?  
Zelas: I am, but he's my brother  
Cat: so...is he stronger than you?  
Zelas: no, not exactly...I don't know!!!!!  
Cat: *her hopeful face falls* oh....  
Zelas: I'll see what I can do...XELLOS!!!!!!!  
Cat: thank you  
Xellos: *pops into the room* yes, mistress?  
Zelas: Xellos, bring Dynast here with Sherra and ask him if he knows where Heather is  
Xellos: yes mistress *pops out of the room*  
Gotenks: why bother asking? why not just tell him to give her back? *angrily* or do you just not trust us to know where our friend went?!  
Zelas: why should I trust mortals? anyway, he won't bring her if I don't ask  
Gotenks: so, you don't trust us. Why would we bother trying to start a fight between you and your brother?!  
Zelas: ..........shut it, baka  
Gotenks: don't call me a baka. at least I can tell when someone's lying to me or not  
Xellos: lady, they're waiting for you.  
Zelas: tell them I'll be right there.  
Xellos: yes, lady  
Zelas: I'll be back soon, just stay here.  
Gotenks: *glares at Zelas*  
Zelas: whatever *leaves*  
Gotenks: she's a jack@ss sometimes...  
Cat: don't say that!!! if she gets mad at us, then who'll help us?  
Lina: yeah, so shut it!  
Gotenks: *grumbles*  
Lina: *looks around, and hits Gourry when she notices him trying to sneak away toward the throne rooom* stop it, jellyfish brains!  
*a few moments later...*  
Xellos: *pops into the room* you may come in now  
Cat: *runs in immediately*  
*everyone else follows*  
Gotenks: *blinks, hadn't even had time to comprehend what Xellos said before Cat rushed past him*  
Zelas: alright, Dynast, why don't you give me Heather now?  
Gotenks: we told you he had her......  
Dynast: no, I won't, dear Zelas. she is fine as a mazoku now.  
Cat: *tries to go at Dynast with her bare hands, but Gotenks barely holds her back* you onore, give her back now!!!!!  
Dynast: *smiles cruely* I don't think so. she wants to stay with us, don't you, sweet?  
Heather: I do, my lord Dynast  
Cat: *sobs and strains against Gotenks' hold* HEATHER!!!! COME TO YOUR SENSES YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!  
(Editor Cat: That's the end of this chappy... tell your friends about it cos WE WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! I swear, if I didn't love this story so much, I'd refuse to update till we get more reviews...) 


	18. A Huge Surprise and Death Visits

Heather: I'm not a baka, you ikeike  
Cat: HOW DARE YOU HEATHER?!?!?!?! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY OR NOT YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heather: *smirks* right, I'd like to see you try.  
Gotenks: *sweatdrops and hangs on tighter* Cat, she doesn't know what she's saying. she's a Mazoku now remember, so just relax  
Cat: I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gotenks: ...........uh oh  
Heather: well, of course I'm a mazoku, thats what I was born to be!  
Cat: *is teary eyed* YOU WERE NOT!!!!!!  
Gotenks: *glances around* can someone come grab her? as in right now?  
Lina: *rushes forward and takes hold of Cat, so does Gourry, Zel, & Filia* we got her!  
Gotenks: thanks... *suddenly defuses*  
Trunks: well that's all for his time...  
Goten: I'll never get over how strange that feels....  
Heather: *smirks again* whats the matter, ikeike? too wimpy to burst away from those bakas? [A/N Heather: I'm being really cruel...and I like it!!!!!!!]  
Cat: *struggles harder, dragging everyone along until Goten, Trunks, and Joe come help* LEMME GO!!!!! LEMME GO NOW!!!!! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT, NOT EVEN THOSE WHO USED TO BE MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!  
Heather: *shrugs* what ever, ikeike...you're still wimpy *laughs evilly*  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* this is not good... ZELAS DO SOMETHING!!!! CAT'S GETTING REALLY PO'D!!!  
Zelas: Dynast! you'd better change her back!  
Dynast: *smirks* no  
Zelas: DYNAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHANGE HER BACK!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *turns to Dynast now* TURN HER BACK!!!!!! NOW!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!!!!!!!! *starts to flicker between gold and normal*  
Andrew: *Andrew charges at Dynast* CHANGE MY SIS BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
Dynast: *smirks and blocks andrew's attacks* never, you puny punk!  
Andrew: *yells and charges again* CHANGE HER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *suddenly, zaps of lightning come off her and force the others away* DON'T YOU DARE DENY US OUR FRIEND!!!! *powers up, still flickering*  
Dynast: *raises his arm and andrew goes flying, hitting the farthes wall, bone cracks* ha! what a pathetic wimp!  
Cat: *gets really mad, and goes Super Saiyan*  
Cat: *attacks Dynast viciously*  
Trunks: What the HFIL?!?!?! no way!  
Andrew: *raises his head* I'll....get...you...for...this...Dynast!! *head falls back and is dead*  
Cat: *goes totally crazy and powers up more, somehow managing to go SS2* HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!! *blasts Dynast hard, making his arm go limp*  
Dynast: *turns to Cat* ouch...that actully hurt! you'll pay for that insolence!! *attacks Cat*  
Cat: *attacks back, crying and blasting him mercilessly*  
Dynast: *atacks back as well*  
Zelas: *beckons to Heather, who comes to her, then bonks her on the head*  
Cat: *ki blasts Dynast directly in the face*  
Heather: *falls to the floor, unconscious again*  
Dynast: *falls back and growls* I'll get you for this! *grabs Heather and disappears, so does Sherra*   
Cat: *screams and bursts out the wall, chasing him at top speed* GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!   
Trunks: *powers up to SS3 and stops her* Cat, stop!!! Settle down!  
Zelas: Cat, we must stay calm so we can help her. she's human again, but she'll remember all that transpired t'night  
Trunks: see Cat? relax.... she'll be fine. we'll be fine. we need to plan this not go crazy and get ourselves killed  
Zelas: yes, Cat, just be calm  
Cat: *hangs her head and rushes back in* Kami, I completely forgot!!! *rushes to Andrew* Andrew? Andrew! Andrew are you ok?  
Filia: *kneels down beside Andrew, feels for his pulse* ........he's dead..........  
Cat: *screams* NO!!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! HE HAS TO BE ALIVE!!! *shakes him angrily* HE HAS TO BE ALIVE!!!! ANDREW YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME NOW OR ELSE I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!! KAMI, JUST ANSWER ME!!!! YOU HAVE TO BE OK!!!!!!!!  
Andrew: *just lies there lifeless*  
Cat: *starts crying* no...... everyone's leaving me!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL DYNAST!!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!  
Zelas: *walks back in* he didn't deserve to die like that...I'll be back  
  
A/N Cat: Sorry so short, Heather got kicked off ^^;;; So sorry!!! We'll try to update ASAP, promise! 


	19. And So We Arrive at Dynast's

Cat: I KNOW HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! HE WAS SOOOO ANNOYING BUT NO ONE DESERVES TO JUST DIE LIKE THAT FOR TRYING TO DO A GOOD THING!!!  
*Trunks and Goten try desperately to get Cat to settle down but it's not working*  
Zelas: *shakes head and leaves* I'll be right back, please stay here.  
Cat: first Heather, then this dumb stick....then who?  
Joe: Cat, settle down ok?  
Filia: who knows, Miss Cat?  
Trunks: and while we're talking to Cat.... why don't you tell me why you never told me!!!!!  
Cat: .....tell you what?  
Trunks: HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!?!?!  
Filia: know what?  
Trunks: *crosses his arms* she went Super Saiyan. now how can that happen? dad and Goku are the only real Saiyans left. the rest are demi-Saiyans, and we know who all is a demi-Saiyan or not, cos we're all related!!! so how come we didn't know about her!!!???  
Goten: I don't know Trunks, maybe a different Saiyan crash landed here too?  
Xellos: *smirks* this is interesting *leans closer to the Saiyans and Cat*  
Cat: *blinks at Trunks, then looks at herself* I don't know. I don't understand either  
Zelas: *comes back* follow me, please *heads out again*  
Cat: *stands up, refusing to look at Andrew now, and walks out quickly*  
*everyone else follows  
Trunks: hey! will nobody answer me here? I want to know how the HFIL it was possible for Cat to go Super Saiyan!  
Goten: ...Trunks? easy as this: she's a Saiyan  
Trunks: but THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!  
Goten: ....you sound like your dad  
Trunks: I do not!  
Zelas: *sighs* lets just go. *pulls the two Saiyans along*  
Trunks: hey!  
Cat: *powers down* I don't know how it happened. I shouldn't be a Saiyan, as far as I know.  
Zelas: *releases the Saiyans and leads the group to a machine* is everyone prepared?  
Cat: what's this?  
Zelas: this will take you to Dynast, if your prepared  
Cat: alright then. I'm ready as I'll ever be  
Trunks: same here  
Goten: I'm sticking with them  
Lina: I'm ready, so is everyone else! *rest nod in agreement*  
Cat: ......ok then. let's go, zelas  
Zelas: *nods* ok, everyone, step on a platform*  
*they do so*   
Zelas: *pushes a button and everyone disappears, except for Xellos and Zelas who wasn't standing on a platform* good luck. Xellos, go with them.  
Xellos: *nods and disappears*  
*we fade out on Zelas, and focus on Cat, the Saiyans, and Lina's company, with Xellos materializing next to Cat...*  
Cat: *yelps and punches Xellos*   
Xellos: *grimances* ouch  
Cat: *realizes who he is* oops, sorry ^^;;;  
Xellos: it's ok, come on, I know the way to his palace  
Cat: *nods*  
Xellos: *walks off, everyone else following*  
Trunks: *thinks "I really don't trust this guy, but what choice do we have?"*  
Xellos: *smirks* you can trust me Trunks  
Trunks: *blanches and glares at him*  
Trunks: keep out of my head!  
Xellos: I'll try to...heeheehee!  
Trunks: *rolls his eyes*  
Cat: do you have to fight? Xellos, just leave him alone! sheesh!  
Xellos: ~_^ ok!  
Trunks: hmph. *crosses his arms*  
Xellos: *grins* almost there!  
*Trunks and Goten go super saiyan 3*  
Xellos: *reatches Dynast's palace and knocks on the door* Dynast! Sherra! its me!  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* must we be so...obvious?  
Xellos: yes  
Trunks: and...why?  
Dynast: what do you want, Xellos!?  
Xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!  
Dynast: I should've know...come in *door opens* 


	20. Save Heather! And Be Violent!

*they go in*  
Xellos: ok, she won't be able to see you, you're invisible, so please be quiet  
Cat: ................  
Sherra: Xellos? who are you talking to?  
Xellos: *sweatdrop* uh...nobody, Sherra! there's no one here but you and me!  
Trunks: .......................  
Goten: *sweatdrops*  
Sherra: better not be. *turns and stalks off, motioning for Xellos to follow, which he does*  
*the others follow as well*  
Sherra: my lord Dynast, i present Xellos Metallium *bows to Dynast who is sitting on a golden throne, Heather looking confused and scared, on a throne next to his*  
Cat: *tries to run and grab Heather, but Trunks grabs her and puts a hand over her mouth*  
Heather: *looks up at the invisible group, lips moving in unsaid names*  
Cat: *eyes widen and wonders how Heather can see them*  
Xellos: lord Dynast *bows* Princess Heather, I have a request from Beastmaster. She wishes to speak with you, my lord *bows to Dynast again* privately  
Dynast: really?  
Xellos: yes, really  
Dynast: *hmmms a little, then disappears* Sherra, watch our guests carefully  
Xellos: *smiles*  
Sherra: you're up to something, xellos, what is it?  
Xellos: sore wa himitsu desu!  
Sherra: *curses*  
Xellos: *whispers to the invisible group* I'm going to make you visible again, surround Sherra and Cat, you grab Heather  
Cat: *nods*  
Trunks: *starts walking towards Sherra*  
Xellos: *waves hand behind his back, just as Lina's group surrounds Sherra* surprise!  
Cat: *runs at Heather and grabs her by the arm* Heather!  
Heather: Cat!!!!!!  
Cat: *flies up* we're outta here, let's go  
Sherra: what the--?!  
Trunks: *blasts Sherra*  
*everyone flies out of the palace*  
*....after hitting Sherra at least once*  
[A/N Cat: lol :-P]  
Heather: thanks for helping me again!  
Trunks: no prob  
Cat: you're my friend, how could I not help u?  
Lina: that's all we ever do for you, so we might as well enjoy it!  
Heather: *grins* you're all the best!  
Cat: I know I'm the best, you don't have to tell me! just kidding of course ^_^  
Heather: where're we going now?  
Cat: .......I dunno. Lina?  
Lina: um.....*points* that way!  
*suddenly, Trunks, Goten, and Cat start staring into the distance*  
Heather: guys? whats wrong?  
Trunks: .....is that who i think it is?  
Heather: who?  
Goten: depends on who u think it is  
Heather: who?  
Trunks: *glares at Goten* it.....i don't know. it FEELS like.....  
Heather: who?  
Cat: IT'S VEGGIE U BAKAS!!! HOW CAN U NOT BE SURE OF THAT?!  
Trunks: ..........-_-" Veggie?  
Joe: when did he show up?  
Heather: ..............*sighs* i thought as much...  
Cat: he showed up just....now  
Vegeta: WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
Trunks: ........*sweatdrops* what do u mean, dad?  
Heather: *sweatdrops*  
Vegeta: WHERE ARE ALL THESE KI'S COMING FROM?!  
[A/N Cat: he sensed my ki, Trunks', and Goten's which are the actual ki's that are strongest. He thinks that the only really high ki's there should be Trunks and Goten]  
Trunks: uhhh...from us, who else?  
Vegeta: THERE ARE TOO MANY THAT SHOULDN'T BE THERE!!! I CAN'T FIND THAT STUPID BAKA ONNA'S EITHER!!! *points at Cat*  
Cat: HEY I'M NOT A BAKA!!!!  
Heather: *sighs* what in the nine hells in going on? WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!  
Cat: I'M RIGHT HERE U BAKA WHAT DO U MEAN U CAN'T FIND MINE?  
Vegeta: THE ONLY ONE I CAN FIND IS TOO HIGH TO BE URS!!!  
Cat: ARE U CALLING ME A WEAKLING?!?!?!?!  
Heather: *blink* this is getting out of hand..........  
Vegeta: YES I AM!  
Trunks: *Trunks grabs Cat before she goes psycho on vegeta* dad calm down. u too Cat  
Heather: yeah, Cat, ur gonna drop me if ya don't calm down.......you'd better just put me on a tree, k?  
Cat: *tries to settle down and goes to a tree and sits in it*  
Heather: better. now what in the nine hells in going on?  
Vegeta: the only kis i can find that are making sense are the brat's and Kakarot's youngest brat's. but her's *points at Cat* is WAY too high. it shouldn't be that high considering she's just a lowly human  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* uhh, funny u should mention that ^^;;;  
Heather: whats going on? i'm confused myself...  
Vegeta: WHAT DO U MEAN "FUNNY U SHOULD MENTION THAT?!" WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
Trunks: uhhhhhhhhh......  
Goten: .......................  
Heather: come on, Trunks, Goten, just blurt it out  
Cat: why don't u just tell him? i went-- *Trunks clamps a hand over her mouth*   
Trunks: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Goten: ..............................................  
Heather: what?  
Cat: *bites Trunks' hand and blurts out when he moves his hand* i went Super Saiyan  
Heather: O.O  
Vegeta: *blinks* WHAT?!?!?!  
Heather: how'd that happen? you're not a Saiyan........are you?  
vegeta: NO SHE ISN'T  
Trunks: dad.........there's really no other explanation for it  
Heather: O.O -.- O.O *she blinked*  
Goten: *turns to the Slayers gang* doesn't that sound like Trunks earlier? "she can't be a saiyan, it's not possible"?  
Lina: yeah, it does.....  
Zel: *nods*  
Cat: *shrugs* i dunno if it's true or not but it happened, i guess. Trunks and Goten would know better than me  
Heather: ...............this is confusing. slow it down a tad please and tell me what is going on  
Vegeta: IT DIDN'T! BECAUSE IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!  
Heather: *sweatdrops* Cat? can you tell me exactlly how you found this out?  
Cat: ...........ummm...it was when i started fighting Dynast...  
Heather: uh-huh, let me guess the reason: to get me back?  
Cat: yeah...mostly i think....  
Heather: *sighs* maybe its a good thing i was kidnapped...otherwise we'd never have figure out this  
Vegeta: *glares at Cat* how are u a Saiyan? mother's side or father's?  
Cat: i don't think it's from either....  
Heather: the wish?  
Cat: no...he wouldn't have done it unless i wished to become a Saiyan. but i didn't, i wished to be stronger but i didn't say to change races...  
Heather: oh.........this is wierd...........this is confusing!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: *growls* somebody had better tell me how this is possible  
Cat: *gets mad* OK IF I KNEW, I WOULDN'T BE ASKING WOULD I?!  
Heatehr: Cat! calm down!!!!  
Cat: *grumbles*  
Vegeta: DON'T YELL AT ME U USELESS BAKA!!!!!!  
Heather: *glares at him*  
Cat: *snaps* OK I'M NOT USELESS AND I'M NOT A BAKA AND U ARE REALLY ASKING FOR IT!!!!!!! *attacks Vegeta*  
Heather: O.O  
Vegeta: *smirks and blocks her hits*  
Vegeta: come on, weakling. is this the best u can do? there's just no way u're a Super Saiyan  
Heather: O.O  
Cat: *gets really mad and powers up*  
Heather: O.O  
Vegeta: *still blocks all her hits easily* there's just no way. u're too weak  
Cat: *attacks harder, trying her hardest to power up farther but it's not working*  
Heather: Cat! don't!!!!  
Vegeta: i'm surprised that u could even help ur baka friend at all considering ur power level  
Heather: hey!!!! i'm not a baka, you...bakayaro!!!!!!!  
Cat: *blanches and goes completely mad* YOU @SSHOLE, TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!! *goes super saiyan* NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!!!!! *attacks him, this time actually hitting him since she's SS2 now*  
Vegeta: O.O *is having trouble blocking now*  
Heather: O.O Cat!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *powers up to SS2 and grabs Cat* CAT! SETTLE DOWN, NOW!!!  
Heather: *jumps up, casting levitation, and helps Trunks calm Cat down*  
Cat: *struggles* NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY FRIENDS! NOT EVEN THAT BAKA!!!!  
Heather: Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't you dare!!!!!  
Vegeta: *is wide-eyed* she really is a Super Saiyan..........  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* couldn't u just have trusted us on that?  
Heather: *glares at vegeta* don't insult her again!  
Vegeta: i had to see for myself....  
Heather: you are a baka, and calling others baka's makes you an even worse one!!!!!!!!!!!! leave Cat alone!!!  
Vegeta: *snarls* baka, i had to see if she really was a Super Saiyan and since she probably can't control it yet, i had to get her pissed  
Heather: *growls* i'm NOT a baka  
Cat: *is staring down at her hands* so....i didn't imagine it. this is real then?  
Heather: so it seems  
Trunks: but what i'd like to know is how?  
Heather: *shakes head* we may never know.  
Cat: ...it seems like we've been through this already. no one knows how it's possible  
Heather: *sighs then looks up* uh-oh...............  
Cat: ?_? *looks up*  
Dynast: *is flying toward them really fast* HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Heather: eep! *ducks as Dynast flies over her*  
Cat: *ducks, then blasts him* GO AWAY!!!!  
Dynast: NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!! *tries to grab Heather*  
Heather: *ducks then fires a fireball at him* I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *blasts him again, and is still SS2* GO AWAY!!!!!!!  
Cat: AND LEAVE HER ALONE!!!  
Dynast: *growls* GIVE ME MY PRINCESS!!!!! *makes for another grab and takes hold of Heather*  
Heather: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: *grabs her and blasts Dynast with a huge ki blast*  
Dynast: *shakes off the blast* LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *is still SS2 and blasts Dynast as well* LET HER GO!!!  
Heather: DAMNIT, DYNAST!!!!!!!!! YOU LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicks at Dynast*  
Goten: *goes SS3 and grabs Dynast in a headlock from behind*  
Dynast: *gags and lets go of Heather*  
[A/N Cat: Sorry about the sudden end, Heather had to get off, I think. But hey, there's the rest in the next chappie ^_^] 


	21. Yay! Cat Powers Down! And Andrew Returns...

Cat: *phazes up close to Dynast and punches him in the face*  
Vegeta: *blasts Dynast, not really caring too much for Goten's safety*  
Dynast: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks: are u alright Heather? *ignores Dynast and flies a bit away to try to ensure Heather's safety*  
Heather: *gasps* yeah, I think so....  
Cat: *glares at Vegeta* hey! don't forget we're over here too you baka!!!  
Lina: *evil grin* Goten, get out of the way!!!!!!!  
Trunks: that's good. *sweatdrops when he hears Cat yelling at Vegeta* oh great don't need this stuff...  
Goten: *glances at Lina, then lets go and phazes away*  
Cat: eep! *runs away*  
Lina: *grins again* darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows,I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowd in my unworthy hand, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess.....DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!! take that, dynast!!!!!!!  
Cat: *just barely escaped the spell* aaah!!! couldn't you have waited two more seconds Lina?!  
Lina: no  
Cat: *glares at her*  
Lina: *smiles sweetly at her*  
Cat: *grumbles and dusts herself off*  
Dynast: *lifts up his head* I'm not dead yet, but I will get you for this, Lina Inverse!!!!!!! *teleports out*  
Cat: *looks for Heather and spots her, then flies over there* Heather! you ok?  
Heather: *nods* yeah, much better  
Cat: that's good  
Goten: *glances at a few spots on his clothes and sweatdrops* if mom fusses over these, I think I'll scream  
Heather: *giggles* I can fix that when we get home....where's Andrew?  
*everyone glances down and refuses to look at her*   
Heather: well?  
Goten: .........um........  
Heather: where is my brother?  
Cat: *stays quiet and won't look at her*  
Trunks: *looks away and doesn't answer*  
Heather: Cat? *voice gets agitated* Goten? Trunks? WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!?!?!?!  
Andrew: Heather....  
Cat: *looks around in shock* what in all the hells?!  
Heather: *jumps 20 ft into the air* Andrew?! why do you look...like...a...ghost?  
Andrew: because I am a ghost  
Heather: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! NO!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *tears up* Andrew...... I should've been able to help...... but I didn't........I'm sorry  
Andrew: it's not your fault Cat, just go pick up my rotting corpes in Wolf Pack Isle. can you give me that?  
Heather: *smirks* I can do better  
Cat: *glances at her*  
Andrew: oh? you can? what is that?  
Heather: I can resurrect you  
Andrew: oh? really?  
Trunks: the dragonballs were already used, so it can't be with them....so how else can you do it?  
Heather: *glares at Andrew* do you wanna be a ghost all your life? *grins* I do know magic after all, being a Mazoku those many times has helped a little bit  
Trunks: *stares* there's a spell to bring people back to life?  
Heather: oh, yeah, only Mazoku know it, so, like I said, being a Mazoku has helped, a tiny bit  
Trunks: ...........we need to keep you around then.....  
Heather: *glare* whats that supposed to mean?!  
Andrew: heh, heh, heh  
Trunks: cos you would be handy, considering how often we die!!!  
Heather: -_-;;;; so?  
Cat: *sweatdrops* he's right...that'd be a lot better than waiting all the time for the dragonballs....he meant the Z fighters need to get you to hang around with them  
Heather: *sigh* I guess I could.......  
Andrew: can you hurry up? I wanna be alive again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heather: sure, ok, Filia?  
Filia: *changes into a dragon again (editor: how many times has she done that?)* get on, everyone, but ghost boy, you're flying yourself!  
Andrew: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;; mortals........................  
Cat: *flies around in a circle* so no one's mad cos I still can't figure out how to keep this Super Saiyan thing under control?  
Trunks: *sweatdrops as he powers down* you mean you can't? but you powered down earlier...  
Cat: *sweatdrops* ummm...well....I can't seem to get it this time ^_^;;;  
Heather: oh, dear.......this isn't good, is it?  
Cat: .......... *tries to power down and doesn't succeed* it's not very good...do you realize how hard it is to suppress this power level right now?  
Trunks: right now she's like a beacon to anyone who can sense ki  
Heather: kuso! this really isn't good!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: *sighs* this thing is out of control.......  
Trunks: at least she didn't go mad, that would've really sucked  
Heather: hold it...didn't Vegeta get her mad in order to power up?  
Trunks: ....yeah  
Heather: so what would happen if she went totally calm?  
Cat: ...........I dunno how to do that but I guess it might work....  
Heather: good, cos I know another spell that can do that. I'm learning so much in such a little time, it's scary *closes eyes and starts whispering*  
Cat: ............  
Heather: *in a mysterious voice* Cat, lay down so you don't fall  
Cat: .........ok. *starts to fly down to the ground, then changes her mind and goes to Filia instead* Filia you don't mind do you?  
Filia: no not at all *allows Cat to land on her back*  
Cat: *lays down*  
Heather: *still mysterious voice* good..............*starts whispering again, Cat goes into a trance and starts to power down*  
Trunks: *watches, interested* you guys just got magic for everything don'tcha  
Lina: yup  
Heather: *opens eyes* Cat'll wake up soon, but she is powering down, isn't she?  
Trunks: yeah she is....that's cool  
Heather: *sighs with relief* thank Ciephied!!!  
Joe: [A/N Cat: I just realized that Joe hasn't said anything in a while] well.... I hope she wakes up soon....  
Heather: she'll wake up as soon as we reach Wolf Pack Isle  
Joe: ok then, good  
Vegeta: so this Wolf Pack Isle would be...?  
Heather: where Beastmaster Zelas lives  
Vegeta: *looks irritated* and who would that be?  
Heather: -_-;;;;; never mind, you'll meet her soon enough  
Vegeta: hmph.  
[ED: hehe short and to the point ^_^V]  
Heather: *smirk* thought so, any way *flies up to Filia's back* let's go  
*everyone gets on Filia's back, except the Saiyans*  
Goten: *flies in front of Heather's face* so we're going back there again? I'm getting tired of that place, it creeps me out  
Heather: it creeps me out too, but we have to get Andrew's body back  
Andrew: oh? back to me? finally!  
Goten: I know.... but I still don't like it  
Vegeta: hmph. weakling. you're a Saiyan, you shouldn't be scared  
Goten: *sweatdrops and does the Son Grin(TM)*  
Filia: *shakes head and flies for Wolf Pack Isle* let's just go!!!!!!  
Goten: *flies alongside her, next to Trunks*  
Trunks: *sighs* this is starting to get a bit repetitive...I think I could fly there in my sleep by now  
Filia: bet you could  
*a few hours later, Filia lands in the courtyard of Zelas' palace, everyone gets off*  
Vegeta: *lands* hmph. this place isn't very impressive...not a single high energy level in the place  
Heather: -_-;;; ok....*goes inside, Andrew's ghost following* hurry it up!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: *follows, walking kinda slowly just to show that she can't tell him what to do*  
Trunks: *rushes past his father with Goten and Cat to catch up to Heather*  
Heather: hmph. *mutters something, then looks around the throne room for Andrew's body* where is it? ths IS where you left it, Andrew?  
Andrew: I KNOW I left it here!!!!! *frantically searches*  
Cat: I hope no one took it!  
Cat: *looks around for it*  
Zelas: whatcha doing?  
Cat: *jumps* Hey! we can't find Andrew's body!  
Zelas: oh, I put it outside for my wolves to eat, it's probably still there  
Cat: WHAT!!! *runs out*  
Heather: *follows* there it is!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over to Andrew's body* eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *holds nose* how long has he been dead?  
Cat: ......since earlier today. since.........ummm....I forget. you were Dynast's person then.....  
Heather: *turns green* don't make a referance to that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ok ok!  
Heather: can someone help me take him to an alter?  
Goten: *walks up, then jumps back and plugs nose* ewwwwww he stinks!  
Trunks: I will..... *picks up Andrew and scrunches up his nose* where's one?  
Heather: thank you *grimaces at Andrew's stink, but picks him up all the same*  
Zelas: follow me *walks into the palace, Trunks and Heather and everyone else following*  
Trunks: yuck...he hasn't been dead that long either......  
Joe: *is walking way behind with Cat*  
Cat: *talking softly to Joe* I really don't get how I could be Saiyan...there's just no way. it must be a mistake  
Joe: but...we all saw you. twice. there's no mistake.  
Cat: there has to be! I just don't see how there couldn't be!  
Zelas: place him on this *motions at the diaz in the center of the room*  
Vegeta: *doesn't even look at Cat and Joe* hmph. stop being so stupid, girl  
Trunks: *places Andrew on diaz and glances at Cat*  
Cat: *glares at Vegeta* hey! I'm not stupid!!! *doesn't even bother being quiet anymore*  
Heather: *grimaces again* Andrew stand over your body *watches as he does so* guys, you might wanna stand back *starts whispering*  
*they stand back. a bright flash erupts from Andrew's body, and Andrew's ghost disappears, Andrew sits up*  
Heather: Andy?  
Cat: *walks up cautiously* stick?  
Andrew: oh, shut it, Cat!  
Cat: what?  
Andrew: I said shut it, don't call me a stick  
Cat: ....what's with you?  
Andrew: nuthin, I just don't like being called a stick  
Cat: .....you didn't care as much before...  
Heather: stick, you need a bath, now!  
Cat: yeah he does...he still stinks  
Trunks: *sarcastic* surprised you don't have a spell for that too  
Heather: oh, shut it! *readied fireball in her hand*  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* ok ok I was just joking!!! jeez!!!  
Heather: *pushes Andrew, ignoring his smell [eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!], toward a bathroom* take a bath, and scrub every inch!!!!!!!!  
[A/N Cat: zelas has a bathroom? well I guess she does now! ^_^]  
[A/N Heather: yuppers, now she does]  
Andrew: ok, ok!!! *goes in and runs water as Heather gets out*  
Heather: what a baka!  
Cat: yeppers!  
Andrew: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cat: ^_^;;; oh well.....  
Heather: clean your self off, and meet us at our house. we're messing your house up, Cat  
Cat: awwww.... -_-" that means cleaning later..... ok ok....  
Heather: You know I'll help  
Trunks: *sweatdrops* you know we'll help right?  
Vegeta: hmph. as if I'd clean the house...  
Heather: yeah, you're the ones who messed it up! *grins*  
Trunks: but what about that one time you-- *is cut off by Vegeta glaring* I'll shut up now  
Heather: *snickers* what did he do?  
Trunks: *shakes his head*  
Vegeta: *glares at his son menacingly*  
Heather: ok, I'll find out later *evil grin*  
Vegeta: *glares at her* he won't tell you cos I'd kill him  
Cat: I can tell it's good!!! ^_^  
Heather: *smirk* he doesn't hafta tell me, cos I can pull it from your brain!!! another trick I learned as a mazoku!!!! *laughs*  
Vegeta: *glares at her* I could kill you in a single blast, weakling  
Trunks: heather, that's enough. just give it up. *mouths "I'll tell you later"*  
Heather: *smirk* ok, I'll stop tormenting him...why the hell am I tormenting him...?  
Cat: cos it's fun? oh well. let's go now.....  
Heather: yeah, Andrew, better hurry up!!!!!! *leaves, everyone following*  
Cat: *flies up* yay!!! I'm not Super Saiyan anymore!!! ^_^  
Heather: -_-;;;; yeah, the spell really works...  
Cat: well stop looking so irritated! you've known me quite a while, you should be used to me!!!  
Heather: yeah, you're right, I should be....let's just go, and YOU *points at Vegeta* can go back home, we dont need your help finding my house  
Vegeta: *glares at her* I'll go wherever I want, bakana onna  
Heather: -_-;;;; I'm not stupid, you...you...BAKAYARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: *smirks* you are stupid to insult me  
Heather: oh? and I'm supposed to be afraid of you?  
Vegeta: You should be because you are a weakling and I'm the Saiyan prince  
Cat: ^_^;;; please don't fight.....  
Heather: *ignores her* -_-;;;; well, I'm not, and you can't, and never will, scare me. prince! right! I'd like to see that happen!!!!  
Vegeta: I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!! and u are a stupid human girl! now tell me how u shouldn't be scared  
Cat: stop insulting my friends Vegeta....  
Heather: *still ignores her* part human now, and no, I'm still not scared, not in the least *glare*  
Joe: stop fighting period!!! we have to work together otherwise Dynast could just come and snatch Heather and we'd all be disorganized!!!  
Vegeta: *ignores cat and joe* you should be scared, baka onna  
Heather: *growls* I'll stop only if he goes away!  
Vegeta: and I won't go away unless I feel like it so get used to it  
Heather: fine!!! *jumps onto Filia's back* well? what are you waiting for?!  
*the humans and other non-flying people get on*  
Cat: *flies up* let's just go now....otherwise andrew'll be done before we even take off  
Filia: *takes off and flies for Heather's house*  
*about half an hour later, Filia lands in front of Heather's house, everyone gets off/lands, Filia changes back into a human*  
Vegeta: hmph. not much to look at is it?  
Heather: *glare*  
Heather: *mutters* baka   
Vegeta: I'm not a baka, onna  
Heather: whatever *walks in* what the hell---?!  
  
A/N Cat: Cliffy.... ^.^ Oh well have fun!!! ^_^ 


End file.
